


Wings of Silver and Blue

by 7dragons7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that destroyed faster than titans was fire. The only thing worse than the mindlessness of those monsters was humanity itself. Human nature was dark and vile. Rotten in its very core. He held no love for any of them and the only reason he didn't cut his own wrists was because he had this urge to keep living, no matter how hard and terrible it was. </p><p>Perhaps the wheels in your body keep on turning so you meet someone at just the right time in just the right moment. Someone who will change your life for good or ill. They'll save you or destroy you. Perhaps both. But you're supposed to meet these people. That odd thing called destiny. Or fate... </p><p>And you'll either fly. Or fall. And that choice is your own. Only yours. That's not something anyone can take from you. </p><p>And Levi was determined to fly.</p><p>(Please keep in mind that when this story was first written there was no information about Levi and Erwin's past. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Silver eyes were wide as he watched the water droplets fall on the white petals slowly rolling onto green leaves and then into the dark dirt. 

"Will they get any bigger?" he questioned the dark haired woman. 

"No. not these. But just because they won't get any bigger doesn't mean you should stop watering them. They still need water to live. Everything needs food and water to live. Even flowers Ah~ But I think the sunflowers outside will be bigger than you~" 

"What?! Really!? That's impossible!" He pushed away from the windowsill, tearing his gaze away from the flowers to look at his mother a small pout upon his face. 

She laughed at his antics and quickly scooped up the small boy in her arms and kissed his cheek. "One day. You'll be so big. Taller than any flower." 

"Was dad tall?" 

Her own silver eyes turned sad but for only a moment. "Yes. He was very tall." 

"And brave?" the child encouraged. 

"The very bravest." she agreed, nuzzling into his cheek. "And he would have loved you very much..." 

The young boy wrapped his arms around the woman's neck, holding her tight. "I wanted to meet him..." 

"I know... He wanted to meet you too." The dark haired woman gave the boy in her arms a squeeze. "Ne jamais oublier à quel point je t'aime, Levi."

"I'll never forget. Never ever, mère." 

"Good." she set the young boy down and clapped her hands together. "It's too beautiful a day to think about such sad things. I am going to finish up the chores and housework. Why don't you run to the bakery and pick up some of those cherry tarts you love so much. And when you return we'll go walking together." 

The boy's silver eyes lit up brightly. "To the field with the blue flowers!?" 

She smiled warmly in return. "Yes. To the field with the blue flowers." 

He bounced eagerly. "Okay okay!" Obediently he held out his hands for the money that he would need to get the tarts. His favorite treat but he felt his mom made better ones. 

With a soft laugh she dropped two silver coins into his hands. "Take your cloak with you. And be safe." 

He nodded, holding the coins tightly in his hands doing as she advised. It was a nice spring day not too hot or cool but it didn't hurt to wear his navy blue cloak. She made it for him after all. 

Waving a goodbye the young boy hurried through the streets easily dodging and slipping through the crowd. 

"Levi!" the shop owner said cheerfully at the sound of her door chime. She smiled down at the young boy. "Your usual?" she questioned already getting out the tarts. 

The dark haired boy nodded and hurried up to the counter and getting onto his tippy toes he placed his coins upon the wooden surface. 

"I'm glad you're here." She continued packing up the tarts for his journey home. "I have something new I want you to try."

"Really?" He perked up eagerly moving down the corner to see what it could be. 

"Yes. Here..." She plucked a dark piece of something interesting from a slab.

Levi reached out curiously and took it from her. Hesitantly he nibbled at it.. Bitter. But also sweet. A faint taste of cherries. the dark haired boy blinked at her, curiosity filling silver pools. "What is it?"

"Cherry flavored chocolate. Do you like it?"

"I think so..." he slowly nodded popping the rest into his mouth. "It's different."

She laughed. "Perhaps I made it a bit too bitter. Not a flavor little ones like too much. When you're older, hm?" She held out the packed away tarts. "Now off you go, dear. Be sure to share one of those with your mother." 

"I will!" he exclaimed quickly bolting out of the shop skidding to a stop quite suddenly. Everyone was pointing up. Curious, he looked up as well. Dark smoke was filling the bright blue sky. 

"A fire." Someone said. 

"I hope it gets taken care of or it'll spread!" 

Eyes wide and a feeling of dread in his small stomach Levi ran and ran fast. 

And there with a gaggle of people trying to put out the fire was his home ablaze. Burning and burning... 

Silver eyes watched in horror. Mom. Where was his mom? Did she get out? He looked around at all the faces gathered around. Unfamiliar faces... 

"Did the mother and child get out?" 

"No. It went up so fast..." 

"What a shame..." 

She didn't get out...? Slowly Levi stepped forward, the heat of the blaze so strong. It felt like just being near it would burn his skin. And the smell was terrible. Burning wood and... Something else. Something terrible. 

_His mom._

Flesh. Human flesh. 

Levi clutched the tarts close to his chest. His expression blank. Tears. There should be tears... maybe the heat of the fire dried them all up because he couldn't shed a single one.

With dull grey eyes he watched the fire lick at the flowers in the windowsill eventually catching and burning them. Their fragile bodies turning black and falling to flames on the grass below... 

Gone. It was all gone.

"Ne jamais oublier à quel point je t'aime." he said softly to himself, stepping away from the blaze. Together. Together they were supposed to go to the field of blue flowers. So that's where he was going to go... 

* * *

A blonde haired man slowed his horse in front of the charred remains of the house, his brow furrowed and upset. 

Military Police were all over it. Thankfully they managed to get the blaze out before it spread. Very little damage to the homes around it. "What happened here?" 

The men looked back, noting the green cloak the man wore. One sighed and walked on over. "Sir. Seems like it was an accident. A knocked over lamp and it just went up." 

Icy blue eyes looked over the remains, his expression grim. "Do you know whose house this is?" 

"Of course..." the man answered, scratching the back of his head. "But there is no sign of ill intent. Really. We're looking into this because of who it was. But it seems to be an accident." 

"And the mother and boy...?" 

"We found the body of a woman. Or. What we assume to be a woman. Don't know who else it could be." The man jerked his thumb back to hint at the white sheet covering what could only be a body. Or what was left of a body. "But no kid. She was the only one."  

"Maybe he got away... " the man mused. "I am taking my son to get trained, after that I have a mission with the survey legion. When I return I want that boy found and handed over to me. I owe his father a great deal. I will look after his son if it's the last thing I do."

The soldier nodded. "You got it. I can't imagine the brat will have gotten far. Probably crying in an alley somewhere. He'll come around." 

The blonde man nodded glancing behind him. "Erwin!" he barked. 

Riding up a young teenage boy, just turned thirteen rode up to them. "Yes father?" 

"You've got to keep up. It doesn't hurt to be one step ahead of the others when you start your training." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Splitting image of you, that boy," the Military Policemen laughed. "I guess he's got a death wish too. Aiming for survey as well?" 

The young blonde nodded. "Yes of course. It would be an honor to wear the wings and fight to restore humanity!" 

The soldier shook his head. "Whatever you say kid... Anyway, look. We'll find that brat and hand him off to you. You have my word." 

"Thank you." The blonde man snapped the reigns of his horse. "Come along Erwin. Keep up this time." 

"Yes sir!" The young boy mimicked his father and followed after, his own icy eyes falling on the charred remains of the  home before he pushed it from his mind completely.

 


	2. Live or Die

For three days...  For three whole days Levi lay in the field of blue flowers. Staring up at the sky. Watching the clouds roll by. The stars that gleamed. He couldn't move. His body wouldn't let him. The young child was processing. Slowly coming to terms with what had just happened to him. All that he had lost. All that he would never have again.

Where did one go from here? What was he supposed to do? 

Not once did tears fall from his eyes. But there was a pain so very deep in his heart. So deep within him that he thought he might die from it. No. He _wanted_ to die from it. 

He was all alone in the world now... 

Slowly Levi pushed himself to a sitting position, the bundle of tarts still in hand. He was hungry. Starving really. And thirsty... and... 

And he didn't know what he was going to do. 

Live? Die? 

Levi untied the bundle and took one of the tarts, slowly eating it. His stomach needed food. You needed to eat to live. But what was the point of living? What was the point when life was taken so easily. Fire. Cold. Any sharp object. And things outside the wall. The titans... 

Everything in this world existed to kill them. So why bother trying to live? 

Levi slowly stood, his legs feeling weak. But... He had to keep going. Keep moving. He didn't know why but... He at least needed to get out of this flower field. He never wanted to come here again. 

The young boy walked instead. Not back to the town he knew. Somewhere else... 

Levi lived behind wall Sina. It was considered the safest place. And on the surface it was. But a single scratch upon the rose colored glass would tell you otherwise. His mother never let him play outside after sunset. The doors were always locked at night. And _always_ stay out of the dark alleyways. 

The young boy remembered asking his mother why they had to live here if it was scary and she had told him it was because it had been easier for his dad to get to work. And she didn't want to leave once he was gone.

These dark places... Levi truly didn't know anything about them. He assumed people did bad things. Steal. Perhaps worse... 

He didn't know why he wandered into the dark alley when the sun set. What compelled him to do such a thing. Did he want to die? Or live? 

Either option could be found here. 

It was dirty. The air somehow felt different. Every step he took into the darkness he saw dirtier and grungier people. Starving and hurt perhaps even sick. Some were younger than him. Many older. 

This was a bad place... 

"How old are you kiddo?" 

Levi looked up to see a very disgusting looking man. Covered in grime and other foulness. His clothes, while possibly at one time fine garments, were coated in a vileness the young boy couldn't begin to comprehend.

"Eight." Levi finally answered. 

"Eight, huh? That's pretty young. What are you doing in these parts?" 

Silver eyes lowered for a moment before lifting back up. "I have no where else to go..." 

A deep chuckle was heard. "So that's how it is... You're a bit too young for the business I do. But I won't forget your face. If you're still alive in a year or two, I know a way where you can get by and earn a decent amount of money." 

Money was something you needed to survive. For food and other things. It was a cool spring now but... one day it'd get colder. 

"What can I do now?" he asked softly. 

"Whatever you can." 

So that's how it was... Levi moved away from the man and his awful stench continuing further into the darkness. 

He found a good little place to sleep for the night. It was some rundown bench tossed aside in an dark alley. It was perfectly paced between the buildings, when he lied down upon it he could see the stars. Bright and beautiful. He'd never really paid attention to them before. But now... they seemed heavenly. He'd spent three days in the flowers watching them. Making patterns in them. Wishing on them. On each and every one of the thousands... no... millions of stars. 

_I wish to die._

_I wish to live._

_I wish to die._

What was the right choice?

For the fourth night Levi fell asleep under the stars.

The days going forward Levi watched how things were done. Thievery was certainly what they did around here. But he was beginning to understand that picking pockets was nothing compared to some of the other things that went down in the dark. 

Levi knew stealing was wrong. 

But as another homeless child had said. "If you don't steal. You don't eat." 

If you ate you got to live. 

His body was determined to live. 

Stealing was rather easy he found. He was so small and slipped through crowds like a ghost. Nicking apples off of carts and swiping spare coins from pockets. 

It was easy enough to make it through a day. But as the seasons got colder food would not be so easy to find. People would be wearing clothing to keep them warmer and their money not so easily available. 

There needed to be other things he could do. 

More things meant getting deeper into this world of crime. Petty thievery was one thing. But... 

Levi scoured the streets eventually finding the man who he met on his first day. The young boy marched right up to him staring him dead in the eyes. "I don't care if I'm too young. I want to do that thing to make more money." 

The disgusting man let out a bark of a laugh. "There are just some things that I can't let you do, _yet_. When you're older we'll certainly talk. Especially since you're so eager. But I'll tell you what. I need a runner to collect money from my investments and deliver messages. You seem quick. I've seen you run around these streets. I'll even pay you for your work." 

Levi's silver eyes sparked and he nodded. "I can do it." 

Running was easy and it helped him learn this place better. Though the summer he was able to learn all the street names and who was who. He had an idea of who some of the 'big' guys were now. Useful information down the road he suspected. 

Though it came with some difficulties as well... 

"Who's there?" a small blonde haired girl asked, peeking out from around a corner. 

"My name is Levi. I work for Kurt and I've come to collect the money you owe him for this week." 

Tears filled her green eyes and she shook her head. "I... I didn't make any. I didn't. Tell him I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." 

Levi held up his hands and came closer, so not to spook the girl. She was older than him by a few years, he imagined. But she looked awful. The skin around her eyes were sunken in and dark. All her skin, actually, looked stretched around her bones. What was she doing to make money for Kurt? "It'll be okay..." 

She shook her head tears streaming down her dirty face. "I'm sorry... please try and make him understand. P-please..." 

The young boy nodded. He was certain it'd be okay. He'd just let Kurt know. 

But the world was cruel. He knew this. And Kurt reminded him of it. 

"Tsk. Third week in a row. Well. There is an old saying about such things. So, my little messenger, you really get to prove your worth to me." The filthy man pulled out a small knife from his inner pocket and handed it to him. "Get rid of my bad investment and if she has anything that's worth something bring it to me. See if I can try and get something out of that waste of space." 

A knife? Levi shook his head stepping back. "I can't!"  

"You can and you will. Or I'll kill you instead." 

Silver eyes went wide and with hesitant hands he took the small knife. It was said so casually. This man. Kurt. This was a man that had killed many people. Many boys his age. And girls too. Levi had no doubt that if he didn't do what was asked he would be dead in this dirty street. 

Kill. 

Or be killed. 

He shivered and slowly backed away and made the trek back to where the girl was, if she was still there. 

Live or die. 

_I wish to live._

_I wish to die._

He found her easy enough, shivering like a leaf and crying still. "Did you talk to him?" she whispered, rubbing the tears off her filthy face. 

"Yeah..." Levi began softly. "It's going to be okay." He stepped in front of her, holding the knife behind his back. "Everything is going to be okay." 

"Thank you for talking to him. I will get money next time. I promise..." 

He stared at her for a moment, she was like him. Scared and alone. Doing what she had to to make money. Only being unsuccessful at at. "Do you wish on the stars?" he asked. 

"Stars...?" she asked confused. "No... I stopped wishing long ago." 

"I wish on them. Every night." 

She giggled, a small smile peeking out. "What do you wish for?" 

"To live. And to die... Dying would be easy. Living is hard. And no matter how hard I scream in my head to stop making an effort my body keeps on going. I find food. Water. Coins. Whatever. I keep living. And now I must do something else to keep on living." 

"What?" She looked amused. Like he was some silly kid. As if she wasn't. But no... Perhaps they weren't kids anymore. She stopped being on long ago. Today... Right this moment he stopped being one as well.

He was fast. The girl never saw it coming as he embedded his knife in her stomach. Blood spilled out, Warm. Kinda hot, all over his hand. He removed the knife and shoved it into her chest this time. He had to kill her. So he could live. Again and again he stabbed her until there was no more life left within her body. 

For a moment... the world was still. He stared into her lifeless green eyes before slowly removing the knife from her body and backed away. With with a blank expression he watched her body slump to the ground the remaining blood pooling at his feet. His hand completely coated in red. 

She hadn't fought back. Or screamed. Just accepted it. Perhaps she secretly wished for death too at one point. He wondered if a day would come when someone would try and kill him. Would he fight? Or let himself be killed? 

Levi took no pleasure in taking her life though. It left him feeling even more hollow. More empty.

Eight years old and he'd killed someone. 

Quickly he was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness of this world. 

_I want to live._

_I want to die._

Kneeling down he collected what the little the girl had on her. A few coins and a necklace of some kind. All of which he delivered to Kurt before finishing up for the night. First he found a bucket of week old rain water and cleaned the blood off his hand as best he could. There was so much you could do with such disgusting water though and eventually he gave up making his way back to his little bench in the alley. Curled up tight in the cloak his mother made for him, Levi stared up at the stars. 

As always he made his wishes upon them. 

But tonight he would stop counting how many days he'd been sleeping under the sky. It no longer mattered. 

It no longer mattered at all. 


	3. Destruction of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you dig into this. All my archive warnings. This would be a chapter where they apply. If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip over the scene, it's not long at all. I, of course, DO NOT condone such things and my story by no means revolves around this single incident. But it is something that helps shape who Levi later becomes. I tried to keep it as vague as possible considering Levi's age and he really wouldn't be able to process it either.
> 
> I deeply apologize if anyone is offended or hurt by it. That is not my intent. It's why I have archive warnings and this little blurb for warnings sake.  
> Please enjoy the chapter and truly, thank you for reading.

Thankfully they were graced with a mild winter. Just a light dusting of snow and bearable temperatures.

In these months Levi had adjusted well to his place within the dark alleyways. He still collected coin but he was starting to do more than that. At age nine he was becoming a deadly assassin. He was known for it. Taking the lives that could not pay their debts to Kurt. And not just kids now. Adults too. They never saw him coming. 

And with his kills Kurt rose through the ranks on the underground latter. Not that Kurt's new standing helped Levi at all. The young boy still earned no more than the minimal coin he'd been been getting. And that seemed to be something people were aware of. Levi was still too young and naive to understand the situation he was truly in. If he killed he earned money. If he earned money he could eat. If he ate he lived. 

He'd received offers though. Offers to work for someone else. But there was one thing Levi understood. Loyalty. He'd been told his father was a loyal man. He wanted to be loyal too. If he could not live a good life he could live a loyal one. And so he would stay with Kurt. The man had been kind to him, or so he felt. 

Loyalty was not something the underground ran on though. Levi learned that in the harshest way possible. 

"The kid is just too young. He turned nine this spring." 

"There are people will pay well for him. I know the people. Look. Give him to me. I'll sell him around. He's only good at killing now cause he's small. But at nine he'll be growing soon. And then what are you going to do with some lanky awkward shit?"

Kurt nodded, "Fuck. Alright. But I want a good cut. I found him."

"Nobles will pay well, I won't screw you over. You won't regret this decision."  

"Oi! Levi!" Kurt called through the alleyway. Obediently the small boy hurried over. Silver eyes dull but ready for his next mission.

"Where am I going?" 

"With this guy. He's got a new job for you." 

"Really?" Levi looked at this new person. Much cleaner looking. And he had an interesting scent on him. But... Levi wasn't sure what it was exactly. 

"Come on, Levi was it?" You're going to love it, follow me." 

Silver eyes darted back to Kurt and the man just gave him a nod and an encouraging smile. "You've done good work, kiddo." 

Levi smiled faintly and hurried after this taller and cleaner man whose name he learned was Leo. 

"First things first Levi, we need to get you cleaned up." 

Levi's eyes went wide for a moment. A... bath? Such a thing sounded wonderful. He's only splashed around in puddles and ran around when it rained. He felt dirty and had for well over a year now. 

He was stripped of all his clothing and a few kind looking woman helped scrub him down. They fussed over him and told him how cute he was. They reminded him of his mother. 

And for a moment... Levi felt kind of happy. 

"You're hair is going to be so soft when we're done." one of them cooed at him as she ran her nails through the dark strands, scrubbing it down and getting the collected months of grime out of it. It was getting long, he noted. His mother would trim it to keep it neat before. But now... 

"He sure is a cutie." They said. 

"Yes. Adorable." Leo proclaimed entering the room. "Priscilla. Lift him up, I want to see him." 

Obediently the dark skinned woman picked him out of the bath and held him up from under his arms for Leo to inspect. Levi tried to twist so he could hide himself from those inspecting eyes. Everything in him told him this was wrong. 

"He is young..." the man muttered. 

"Maybe we should wait. There are other things he can do." one of the woman suggested. 

The man tsked. "I was hoping to make a huge profit on him soon. That's what I promised that gutter rat Kurt." 

The woman Priscilla offered a faint smile, setting Levi back in the water. "If you let him do things too early you'll ruin him. Just let him do work around here first. He'll make money eventually."

"He'll be old enough soon enough. You just have to wait. Why ruin him now when you can make so much more by waiting instead of a one time price tag."

"Fair enough..."

Levi was dressed in light clothing but tight around his form. It was rather pretty. But he wished he knew where his old garments were. His cloak his mother gave him...

But whenever he was asked about the cloak he never got an answer. Dishearten he stopped asking about it. Figuring it was long gone. 

Now he had nothing left of his mother. 

Levi's days were spent cleaning floors and washing things. It was easy work and he didn't mind it. The woman liked him and called him a cutie. He also found there were other boys here. A bit older than him. But they weren't as chatty as the woman were...

Interesting people came and went in this place. Many dressed very fancy like. Royalty. He could only imagine that's what they were. Who else could dress so extravagantly? 

Time passed quickly here and he hardly noticed the seasons changing.

"Now that one looks young." Levi heard a man say and he dared to glance back at the man who was speaking to Leo.

"Ah. He's not for sale. Not yet."

"How old is he?"

"Nine... Right Levi?"

The boy slowly took to his feet dropping his brush in the bucket. "Yes sir... I'll be ten this upcoming spring."

What season was it now? Levi silently wondered. Everyone was wearing such heavy clothing... Winter. It must be winter now.

"Nine is a good age." The plump man turned back to Leo. I'll pay well for him. A little virgin like that."

Leo hesitated for a moment again insisting that he could not sell the little boy. The heavy man continued to press and finally pushed a sizable pouch that jingled, with which Levi knew to be gold coins, into the other man's hands. "Alright..." Leo agreed. "Don't ruin him. You break him. You buy him."

The man chuckled. "The little one will be a completely different person in all the good ways when we're done."

Levi's brows furrowed deeply at this. What was going on? He suddenly felt so scared. So terribly uneasy.

"Levi. Go with this man here. He'll take care of you for the night. Be a good boy, okay?"

Quickly he shook his head taking a few steps back. No. No no. He didn't want to go anywhere with that man.  

Leo offered a laugh and made quick steps towards the young boy. He knelt before the frightened child, placing comforting hands upon his little shoulders. "Levi. You need to do this for me. It's only a little scary. Just do everything he says. Okay? It'll be over before you know it." 

It didn't matter if he agreed or not. Eventually he was in one of the many rooms this place had. Tacky furniture and designs. He didn't know what went on these rooms with the other boys and the women. But he was certain he was about to find out. 

The big man sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for Levi to come closer which he did, reluctantly. 

"Take off your clothes..." 

Levi's silver eyes dimmed. "What are you going to do to me...?" 

"Something good. You'll like it. You'll be able to make a lot of money with Leo if you continue to be serviceable for people like me." 

Levi stared blankly at the man before slowly slipping off his shirt and removing his pants. This was it. This would fully kill the last of whatever humanity was left in him. 

Today he would die. 

But his body would continue to live. 

Slowly Levi closed his his eyes feeling those fat fingers touching him. All over. Especially in the areas that he just internally knew should not be touched. 

"Yes. You're perfect..." 

Levi was pushed to his knees and something was forced into his mouth. He was given instructions. Specific ones which he struggled to follow. This was bad. This was wrong. He glared up at this vile man as this nasty vile thing kept being forced down his throat. 

This man... 

 _This was a man he wanted to kill._  

He'd killed because he had to before. Never because he wanted to. 

The man seemed satisfied with his gagging and suffering and eventually removed that thing from his mouth. "Don't be too eager little pet." Levi could assure him he was nothing of the sort. He sat staring blankly at the clothing that was quickly pooling around on him, his own saliva running down his chin and chest. It wasn't worth cleaning up. 

Silver eyes caught sight of something shiny being set on the night stand. A sheathed dagger. It's handle covered in jewels... Slowly his eyes moved back to the man who, now naked was sitting on the bed. 

"Come back here little one. I'm going to get you ready." 

Obediently Levi stood and did as he was told, he was turned around and bent over, to steady himself he gripped the corner of the nightstand. The dagger gleaming in the candlelight. Reminding him of its presence. 

As if he could forget. 

Something warm and slick was being spread along his butt. Eventually a finger was being shoved into his small body. His nails dug into the wood but he made no sound. It hurt. He hated it. He hated this more than anything. More than the fire that killed his mother. More than Kurt and Leo for letting this happen to him. He ** _hated_** this man and what was being done to him.

Levi bit his own lip drawing blood when another sausage sized finger was pushed into him. Taking deep calming breaths he moved his hand along on the wooden surface. Reaching for...

"So quiet, you'll get louder. Well I think you're ready now..." He was spun back around and picked him up. "You'll feel so good in a moment." 

This man smelled like wine. And fruit. _Fat rich piece of shit_. 

Levi felt something prodding his abused entrance. 

No. 

No. He would not allow this to continue. 

Making another attempt he reached back. This fool didn't even notice. His fingers found the smooth surface of the blade's sheath. Grinding his teeth against the pain of something pushing into him he grabbed the blade and moved his arms so he was wrapping them around this awful man's neck, his body pushed close to this horrible man. 

"Does it feel good yet?" he heard the man breath against his skin. 

"I don't know..." Slowly Levi unsheathed the blade. "Does it?" Levi asked before shoving the dagger into the man's back. Again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Again. Again. 

The fat noble screamed. Like a fucking pig. But no one came for whatever reason. All the better for Levi. 

Eventually...the squealing pig was just a dead pig. 

Calmly, Levi detached himself, as painful as it was, and made his way to the bathroom cleaning off the blade and himself. He was sore... hurting. But it could have been worse. Much worse. And a little warm water went a long way. He watched with disinterest as the clear water turned pink because of the blood. But he was clean. His last bath in a while he suspected. 

Perhaps one might think it was silly to get clean. He was just going to get bloody again. But he couldn't stand the feel of that man on him. In him. 

Taking his time Levi put his clothes back on, tucking the dagger in the waste of his pants. He'd be using it again in a moment. 

Slowly he descended the stars, Leo was at his usual counter writing something about something. It didn't matter. Levi made his way over to him, silent and quick, just like he was known for. And without wasting any time he plunged the dagger into the man's gut.  He screamed and clawed at the small boy but Levi would not be deterred. He had nothing left to lose. Not a single damn thing. 

His ruckus and noise caused the girls to appear and they shrieked at the sight. A nine year old boy decorated in the blood of their boss. 

He had no qualm with them... not yet. "Leave. Take the gold. I don't care." All he wanted was... He reached down to pry the jacket off the corpse. It was bloody and too big. Much too big. But he didn't care. He slipped it on and made his way out. Not one of the girls stopped him nor said a word to him.

For the best.  

It was as he suspected, winter. His little cloth shoes would not hold up well. He couldn't be bothered with that right now.

His new coat dragged on the ground behind him as he made his way back to the dark alleyways. Some things never changed. 

"Kurt." Levi called finding the man in one of his usual lingering spots. 

"Levi! Ho, Shit. I'm glad you're here. I didn't get a fucking coin from that ass hole Leo. You owe me a lot of gold boy." 

The young boy slowly canted his head to the side. "I owe you gold?" he questioned. 

_The world was a terrible and cruel place._

The sleeves of this jacket were long it hid the weapon he hadn't bothered sheathing yet. Kurt would never see it coming. 

And he didn't. 

Levi slashed across that nasty gut of his, causing insides to spill out and screams to come forth. And Levi stood there with the rest of the alley and watched him die. 

"Disgusting..." Levi hissed. He grabbed the man by his grimy hair and dragged, it was slow work but it wasn't far to go. Not at all. Kurt held meetings in some run down building and it's where his men liked to hang out. As he suspected they were there now. 

"He's dead." Levi informed them, dragging the body in only a few steps in before he took to the middle of the room. 

Coated in the blood of two different men, donning a fancy coat that was far too big for him and a jeweled knife. He absolutely refused to be trifled with. 

"I will run all the things Kurt was once running. And you can either help me. Or you can leave. Or... I'll kill you. I won't allow us to remain bottom rung shit anymore." He knew all the things Kurt had been doing. He knew the names of people. He knew many things. And while he'd been out of the loop for a few months it would not be hard to catch up. Especially if these men worked under him helped. Expendable trash. But useful. 

:"You're just a shit kid. I must be out of my fucking mind to do a damn thing for you. Have your balls even dropped?" 

There was a deep chuckle of laughter. 

Grey now. Dark grey eyes slowly glanced over to the rat that spook. "I am young. But I've killed three men within the hour. Am I about to kill three more? Do you fuckers know who I am? I am Levi. And I was the one that got Kurt to this shit of a place. And now that he's out of the way. I'll get us even further. What do you say? Live? Or Die?" 

There was silence for a moment. A long moment. 

But finally... 

"Whatcha want us to do first, boss?" 

Levi's eyes narrowed. He was pleased. 

He'd been killing people for almost well over a year. On orders. Tonight he'd taken three lives because he wanted to. In the years he'd take many more for the same reason. 

He would never allow himself to be used like that again. He would make his own choices for those sorts of things. He would carve his own path. He'd see how high he could get on this pile of shit known as the underground world. 


	4. The Kindness of Strangers

He spit the white nasty shit onto the ground, wiping his mouth as he glared at the man who was laughing at him. 

"Good whores usually swallow." 

"I'm not being paid to swallow." Levi answered, his gaze dark. "Now do we have a deal." 

"Yeah of course. I got the directions for the entire thing." The man slowly pulled up at his pants as Levi stood up, brushing off his knees. "You know... You're doing this really smart. The way you take care of things yourself. Not passing cash around. Just you. And yet you're still able to hold onto that respect." 

"I don't pass myself around for just anything." Levi sneered. 

"I may consider joining your crew if you can pull this shit off. This will be your first time dealing with the MP, right?" 

MP. The Military Police. They were supposed to be protecting this place. Keeping the King's peace. But he'd never seen them do a damn thing his entire life. "Are they anything to worry about?" 

"Depends. When it comes to their own gains. Yeah. They're skilled killers. Especially the new ones. The ones that have been around for a while are useless. You'll be messing with one of their shipments. They'll want that protected. But if you can do it..." the man let out a whistle. "You'll be king soon enough." 

At age eleven Levi had become a renowned name in the darkness. Even the police were finding him something to be concerned about. He did things differently but efficiently. And he had no qualms about bending over for some information instead of wasting precious resources like money. And if he did it himself then he could have the information straight from the horses mouth. After what happened that winter night so long ago he felt he had nothing worth protecting. He didn't take any kind of pride in it. It was just something he had to do. 

But thankfully, more often than not he could get away with just blowing someone. 

He was handed the folded piece of paper with the instructions and pocketed it. "Thanks." 

"Good luck kid, I'm sure I'll see you soon." 

Levi couldn't care one way or the other. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand once more and headed into a more main part of the town. The general public didn't know him by face. He was clearly out of place in his dirty clothes and grimy appearance but when it came to the Police and regular people he was just another gutter rat. Only his name was something to be concerned about. 

Levi pushed open the door to a shop, the bell chiming at his entrance. An older looking man looked up from the counter and smiled. "My boy. How good to see you. I'd hoped you'd return." 

"I always come back." he assured the man making his way to the back as usual. A feathered pen and parchment were waiting for him as well as a small pile of books. 

The older gentleman followed behind him "You're doing very well with your letters and compression. I think by the end of the year you won't need to come back. But your penmanship certainly needs some work." 

The young boy nodded, getting right to it. He was expected to copy some lines out of the book while reading and comprehending the words in it. He'd been doing this for well over a year now. If he could read and write he was way was ahead a lot of the bosses in the underground. Not so many were so fortunate to be able to read. It also meant he could write things down without too much worry of having enemies seeing it and understanding it. Of course. He had to learn how to first. But he'd done well. And there was no better time to than now to finish this stuff up. 

The gentleman here had refused payment simply happy to help a poor boy who wanted to learn these all important things. He'd teach more if there were children willing, he'd said. So Levi found away to leave the money around so it could be found. There was some misconception in the darkness that he hated people. That wasn't true... 

Not all people were bad. His mother. And this man here. And Levi was certain there were others he could stand given the chance. He saw mothers and fathers loving their children with all their hearts. How could you hate them? But people only out for themselves...who were cruel and did horrible things to people who didn't deserve it. Took advantage of children and the helpless. Those were the kinds of people whom he wanted to kill. Leo and Kurt. _Himself_... 

Levi's eyes narrowed as he struggled with the way the letters took form on the paper. He was reading alright. But writing them... They just didn't seem to come out nicely. He supposed it would just take time. Practice really. This should be something he was doing back in his shit little shack instead of just here once a week. 

But eventually it was time to go. He left the silver coins in the usual place and made his way out and back into the dark alleyways. He donned the bloodstained coat he'd taken from Leo that one winter night, it still dragged when he walked. He hadn't grown terribly much these past years. But he could feel some kind of growth spurt coming. Levi could feel the aches in his legs and back... 

"What's the word boss?" his men asked him as he entered their usual hideout. This was still an abandoned building but not the one from years ago that was in danger of falling apart. This one he'd gained when he terminated one of the bosses in the area. He'd gained this new place and quite a few new men. 

"This is a big one." he informed them, digging the paper out of his pocket. "We'll be hitting something that belongs to the MP. That makes this heist important and dangerous. Lazy as they are, they still are capable killers. We'll be nicking a huge shipment. Wine. Food. And so on and so on and turn it over for a good profit. Everyone will make good on this if it goes well." The men made satisfied noises of approval. "Messing with the police is always risky. It'll certainly put us in a new light. Not only are we not afraid of messing with those around us. And we're not afraid of the guard dogs of the city."

When missions like this began he usually did all the work with assistance with his crew. The only person he could truly trust was himself. If it was convenient any of his own men would take him out. Especially with his name getting out there. 

At dusk he had his team start to head out. He was dressed in regular clothes, losing the jacket as it was to big and clunky. He couldn't move in it. And he would need to move tonight. 

His face not being that well known among the police yet was good for him. He could sit on the docks where the ships would come in and not be troubled. He just looked like some ordinary kid soaking his feet in the bay. And for a moment he was. Untroubled by all the things in the world and the things he'd done.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Smith. He was a good man."

"Thank you. I appreciate your words but I am afraid that's how things go in the legion. To have served for so many years. I know he has no regrets perhaps save for the one where he didn't get to kill more of the titans."

"And you're determined to join as well?"

"Yes of course. It's always been my dream. His death makes me want to continue all the more. To continue where he left off."

"Well, we'll have a good feast before you head off to your headquarters with the other crazies. Have a drink for your father and all that. Ah. Hold on Smith. Hey! Kid. Get the fuck out of here." 

Levi sighed glancing back at the men. "Is it a crime to sit on the docks?"

"A little gutter rat like you has no business being all the way out here. Get lost."

"Hold on now..." A young blonde, clearly clearly no older than sixteen, stepped forward. "It is no crime for anyone to sit here. Is it his appearance that troubles you so? Here..." The teen took a knee beside the other, reaching into his pocket as he did. Leaning forward he dipped it into the water. "Look at me." With a firm grip he took Levis chin and held him still and scrubbed his face with the damp cloth.

At first all Levi could do was his in protest and anger. But the other was strong and eventually he just held still, staring with narrowed eyes as his face was cleaned up.

"There." the elder boy said. "Look at him now. Better right?"

The other soldier rolled his eyes not impressed. "Whatever... Get away from that thing, Smith, before it bites you."

 With a sigh the blonde shook his head watching the other walk away. "Well. On a day like this I'd dunk my feet in the water too. Sadly I do not have time for such luxuries " His icy blue gaze glanced back at Levi. "I take it most days you are not granted such a thing either?" 

Slowly Levi shook his head his dark grey eyes fixated on such icy blue orbs. 

"Always fighting... a seemingly losing battle." Smith mused. Once more he dug into his pocket, a different one this time and pulled out a something covered in a blue cloth. "I don't get to the capital often. But there is a delightful bakery that makes the tastiest things. She happened to give me an extra this morning. But since I'll be having a big dinner later... Would you like it? It's cherry."

Hesitantly like a frightened animal Levi reached out for the item. Cherry? Slowly he unwrapped it to see an all to familiar item. A cherry tart. The exact ones he used to eat. The ones he and his mother ate in the field of blue flowers.

Levi opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. So instead he shut it quickly, lowering his gaze.

This seemed to earn the man a chuckle and he tapped the younger boy's nose with the wet  cloth,setting it in the boy's lap. "I hope you enjoy it." With a final gesture he ruffled the dirty and grimy dark locks and slowly stood taking his leave from the boy. 

Levi could only stare after him completely shocked at what had just come to pass. 

He took the damp cloth that had been used to clean his face and looked it over. On the edge near one of the corners were two letters. E.S. The letters were pretty and swirly and embroidered very neatly. 

The kindness of strangers. He'd have never thought a thing was possible. He fingered at the embroidered letters before pocketing the cloth and the cherry tart. 

He had work to do. 

* * *

"Take out the police. Quietly. Silently. And efficiently. If they make a sound we're screwed. Also take out anyone else on the boat who tries to stop you." Levi informed his crew. In the shadows of another dock he watched the boat that would carry all the goods slowly approach. 

"Alright..." he raised his hand to signal his man as the police begin their slow approach to boat that was about to be tied to the dock. "Go." 

Like black shadows in the night he watched his fastest and quickest men go forth. He followed just behind keeping his small form weaving in and out of shadows his eyes constantly on the lookout and aware. He could hear the faint sounds of a struggle as he got closer. His men were doing good. 

From the dock he hopped onto the bow of the boat and slipped in. Blood was already soaking the floor. Someone had already gotten in. _Good work_.

"How's it look?" Levi asked finding the cargo, one of his men already cutting the ropes so they could start making off with it.

"Good stuff in here boss. Can smell it already. I already sent someone off to bring the big guys to start hauling this to the base.

"Excellent. We need to move faster though." The seconds were ticking and the police would be wondering where their goods were.

"Boss." Another one came up behind him.

"Drop the bodies in the water, they're unsightly. And then start moving this out. I'll stay back until it's all gone. Leave me one of those bottles of wine before you take it all." He'd light this boat up before he left so that the police would be more focused on their docks burning up than chasing down those that still their precious wine and smokes.

It was a rather smooth operation. But every plan had it's issues. 

"More MPs on the way, boss." 

"Tsk." Levi  jumped back onto the dock seeing the lantern glow of approaching men. They weren't aware of the situation yet. "Get back to base. I'll take care of this shit." 

There was no be careful or see you soon. If he died they'd fight it out for new leadership. After all, the mission was complete they'd get the glory for it. There was no loyalty in the underground world. 

He gripped the jeweled handle of his dagger from all those years ago, and unsheathed the blade. And then he ran. He ran as fast as he could through the darkness. 

"I think someone's coming." he heard one said. But that was all they said. Levi cut to the right cutting the man through the middle, He flipped the blade in his one hand, holding it a slightly different way as he ran around the falling man to get the next person and cutting him across the back. There was no way for him to do this without them screaming. But at least all the attention would be on him. 

The one he cut across the back he tripped to the ground, being how small he was it took his whole body but from this position he could dodge the third's hand and cut open his calf muscles bringing him down as well. 

However, this was taking too long, more were coming but for now he'd have to run and take them down in the alleys where he had the biggest advantage. These men were bigger than him. Much bigger than him. So they could run much faster. But thankfully he made it to the edge of the alleyway before they finally caught up to him. This was good enough though. Levi was right where he wanted to be. 

He counted five more of these dogs and now they knew he was dangerous. Wetting his lips he jumped and pushed off the rough walls, taking them by surprise. He was small and light. And he had nothing to lose. 

Levi added a spin when to his movements as he came down taking these idiots by surprise as he embedded his blade in one of their necks, using his higher position to kick another in the face. 

"Fucking grab this kid by the throat! 

_Not likely._

He pushed off the dying man's chest and flipped backward back onto his feet and back then bolted down the dark alley. Almost home free. He didn't think these men had the balls to chase any further into the darkness. Levi didn't bother to glance back, he rounded the corner seeing in the darkness two seemingly glowing ice blue eyes. His heart suddenly started pounding a lot faster and he was already suffering from adrenaline. 

There he stood. In the center of the alleyway. Staring him down.

The blonde was alone but there were police behind Levi, if this man made to stop him he'd be caught. His head screamed kill. Everything else in him said otherwise. Don't kill this man. 

_The kindness of strangers._

Gritting his teeth together Levi sprinted down the alley at a slight angle. His weight and size were so important in these situations. He couldn't do this if he was tall and heavy. He was sure of it. He placed his foot on the wall just as he reached Erwin and used his forward momentum to go up it. Just a couple feet before pushing off it. 

The blonde's icy eyes were on him the whole time. And his own grey matched that fearsome gaze as he flipped over the older boy. The teen made no motion to touch him or pull him down, though Levi suspected it'd be easy. But he was motionless, like a statue. Only the tilt of his head as Levi went over him. No expression. No hate. Nothing. And then their eyes parted as Levi fell back down, his feet hitting the pavement behind the soldier, and without daring to look back he tore back down the alleyway. The sounds of the police now in the distance. 

After getting quite a number of blocks away Levi slid to a stop resting against one of the grimy walls and catching his breath. Those damn eyes still embedded in his memory. Seemingly glowing in the darkness as they watched him. Not making any move to stop him... so strange... 

And he didn't... he didn't kill the man. He didn't even try. Why? 

Digging into his pocket he felt the cloth. Those swirling letters... E.S. Levi closed his eyes tightly and pushed off the wall heading back to base. A kindness for a kindness. That's all it was. 

"Boss!" he heard their voices as they saw him coming and he offered them a smirk. He must look like a prize. Soaked in the blood of the Military Police. "Seems like it was a job well done." he stated noting all the men drinking, hopefully not all the wine they just taken, as he stepped in. 

"What some boss?" someone asked holding out a mug. 

"Easy there Eddy. Boss isn't of age to drink." there was a round of chuckles. Something that never got old, to them at least. Levi couldn't say he liked the stuff but he accepted the mug all the same. It actually smelled good. To be expected if this was for the MP.

"So what do we do next?" 

Levi took a seat in his usual chair, throwing his little legs onto the table top. "We have some rivals still, don't we?" There was a murmur at this as well as some unpleasant words. "I think it's time to make them nervous." They grew more enthusiastic at this. 

"And that's it then, isn't?" 

"Yeah not a soul left to challenge us. We're not afraid of the MP or anything. We'll rule this city." 

Levi hummed softly. To be more accurate he'd rule this city. A rather large thing and heavy burden he noted. Just thinking about it made him dizzy. He was only eleven. 

He didn't feel eleven though. He saw other kids his own age and couldn't imagine connecting with them or finding something in common. This is the path he'd walked. He choose to walk down those allies and take life. Perhaps there were other choices he could have made. But these were his. 

Were there any regrets? He wasn't sure...

He did wonder though. As he grew and got bigger would he be able to fight and move as he once had? Certainly he wouldn't be able run up the walls and flip over people anymore. Leo had said long ago once he grew he wouldn't be good for the streets anymore. Perhaps he'd adapt. If he ruled here, like the plan seemed to be, he'd do a lot less of all that work. He wouldn't be selling himself anymore, or so he hoped, and there would be much more overseeing. 

Levi took a sip of the vile liquid shuddering as he did. 

"Don't worry kid." One of his more loyal men said, lightly punching him in the arm. "It'll grow on you when you get older." 

He doubted it but he'd suffer through it because it would make him fit in with the others. 

"So if you take over. What's the plan?" 

"I want my hands to have a hold on the entire underground. Every single thing." 

"A far reach is good. But it's dangerous." 

Levi sighed softly. This was true. "The worse thing that could happen is I'll die." 

"You're a fearless kid." 

Perhaps you could call it that. He just had nothing left to lose. 

Levi dug into his pocket finding the cherry tart he'd been given. Nostalgic memories... Blue flowers and... a woman with dark hair. And she had silver eyes that sparked when she laughed. The young boy's brow furrowed as the rest of her face was hard to recall. He was forgetting her.... 

Levi took a small bite out of the tart, it tasted just as he remembered and it took the taste of alcohol out of his mouth. It filled him with memories long since passed. And pain for a life he'd never have again. 

Deeper in his pocket still. The cloth with the initials E.S. The blonde with the eyes of ice. 

An interesting man. A kind man. Someone Levi never actually expected to see again. 


	5. Of Kings and Pawns

The situation in Sina was dire but you wouldn't know it at first glance. There was a well organized underground world that was incredibly dangerous. And it was all run by a young boy named Levi. Just a child he heard the higher ups say. He looks ten but he might be older. Dark hair. Lifeless grey eyes. 

Grey, hm? 

Erwin had always thought they looked silver. He'd come across the boy twice a few years ago and seen him many times in his time here at the capital. The lure of the deadly boy and how he ran circles around the military police was too interesting to pass up. 

Who'd have thought the boy he gave the treat to so long ago would be one of the deadliest people in the capital? He couldn't say he was surprised when he'd followed the police and watched them get outsmarted by the boy. He'd kept his distance staying out of sight, noting at once it was the same boy he'd let run by him that one night.

Perhaps it had been a mistake. Crime ran rampant in this city because of that child. No doubt he needed to be stopped. How was the question. He was clever and fast and deadly. Even Erwin who graduated top of his class wasn't sure he'd get out unscathed in a fight with the boy who truly knew how to pick his battles and used the narrow alleys to his advantage.  He knew his size and what he was capable of and that made him so much more dangerous than other criminal bosses before him. 

Levi had not forgotten the blonde either. He was always a presence deep in the back of his mind. He couldn't afford to think about him too often. Truly the young teen could not believe that one simple act of kindness had this much of an affect on him. It was so stupid. 

The jacket from Leo had finally stopped dragging on the ground and he wore it everywhere even if it was stained with blood and frayed at the bottom. He was rarely seen without it now. Unfortunately he was much more known these days and so he had to linger on the outskirts of the slums. Close enough to hear the hustle and bustle of the main part of the city. Close enough where he could smell the food that was being sold. 

A life and world he could no longer be a part of. 

He wasn't sure if he missed it. Reading the books in that shop... and seeing all the new things in the windows. Even if he didn't belong then either he could still see it. 

Levi wondered if he could feel anything at all anymore. 

 _Live. Or Die._  

He was only dirtying himself more and more by being the king of all this shit. Human trafficking. Prostitution. Thievery. Murders. Drugs. He ran all of them. Made sure it all went smoothly and collected the money. What was left of it anyway when everyone had their cut. Gold meant so little to him... He didn't care. So why do it all? 

Would the weight of his sins one day crush him? How he hoped they would. 

"Would you like a cherry tart?" 

Grey eyes went wide and he froze. Glancing to his right he saw him. _E.S._ Taller now. So fucking tall. And sunny blonde hair. And those icy eyes. Eyes that still haunted his memories as they glowed in the darkness. Levi swallowed thickly turning completely around to face him. 

"Do you follow kids into the alleyway often?" 

"You're hardly a child." The man held out the wrapped treat. "Not anymore, Levi." 

Well wasn't that the truth. The young teen clicked his tongue a bit as he glared up at the elder teen. "What do you want?" 

"I came here to offer you a snack." 

"Bullshit. Did you come to arrest me?" 

Cold blues narrowed at this accusation. "On the contrary, your arrest is the last thing I want." 

Levi raised a brow at this information. "Oh?" 

"It's true. I'd like to make a deal with you instead." 

"A deal?" Confusion and curiosity sparked in his eyes. Interest to say the least not that he'd accept anything from this man, he could not be trusted. 

"A deal. This is no life. On the streets. You don't look like someone who is living well even if it's under your control."

"And you can give me a better one? As a solider? You mean the guys that want me dead? I have no desire for this life. But I won't allow myself to so easily be killed. If I wanted that I would have taken my own life long ago."

His words seemed to have surprised the other. Those eyes widened just slightly but quickly he regained that small lack of complete composure. "You don't sound like you have a great will to live. Why not just kill yourself?" 

It was a good question. He thought that many times himself. Use the jeweled dagger to slit his wrists open and wait for death. "Because something inside me wants to keep living for one reason or another. So I drift through this life. I do the most dangerous things and worked my way to the top. Eventually I'll fall. Find that death that not even my body's drive can prevent."

"Levi. I think you should join the Scouting Legion." 

"The Scouting Legion...?" Levi's entire expression for the first time in years changed from a blank passive slate to something of utter humor and confusion. His eyes went wide and his nostrils flared out, "Are you out of your fucking mind?" His lips formed a kind of smile that stretched further than they had in six years. Even his eyes held a light that they'd lost long ago. Even if it was only because the idea was so absolutely ridiculous it was an expression all the same. Something different. 

"I'm not. Make a deal with me Levi." 

The younger shook his head. "There is no fucking way. The Survey Legion?" 

"You want to die, don't you? There you'll find the challenge that will test those pesky survival skills you have. The Survey Legion means death. And death is no doubt something you will one day get. But at least while you're there you'll have a purpose."  The corner's of the man's mouth quirked upward a bit. "What do you think?" 

"I think I'd have to be brain dead to do such a thing. Or have no other option. Neither of those are something I am currently. If you're not here to arrest me then I'll be on my way." 

The blonde sighed, "I'll be in the capital for a few more days. If you change your mind." 

"I won't." the younger informed as he turned to walk away. 

"Levi wait." 

Reluctantly he stopped and glanced back. 

"The cherry tart." The blonde smiled holding out the treat for Levi to take. "I brought it for you. In case you forgot we met once before." 

Levi's expression had gone back to it's blank canvas but it softened at these words. This man remembered him... As he remembered him. Dark grey eyes flickered upward digging into his pocket for the now rather dirty cloth. "I never forgot the only person that has shown me kindness since I lost everything." He took the wrapped treat and placed the dirty cloth in the man's hand instead. And with that he continued on his way.

Erwin blinked and inspected the cloth more carefully, catching sight of his initials at the edge. "Even after all this time, Levi?" he murmured to himself. He wasn't sure what to make of this. But perhaps he'd stay a little bit longer and see if he could win over the boy.

Extra days, however, would not be necessary.

This would be the second time Levi was seen speaking with a soldier. _That_ soldier. Soldiers were normally people he killed without thought or hesitation. And even if this one had wings on his back an enemy was still an enemy. No one in the underground could take a chance that Levi was going to turn on them. Someone so high up that knew all their secrets. They were certain that if they let this go one day they'd be lined up against a wall and killed one by one.

It was them or Levi. King of the underground or not. He had to go.

One thing those of the underground knew was that there was a kind of rivalry between the three legions. And they also knew the Military Police would gladly accept shady deals for the right amount of coin. Especially if it was for Levi. And Levi made sure those below him were paid well. Very well. There was plenty of cash flow to secure a good deal. Ensure their own survival.

It had been three days from his talk with the blonde and Levi's thoughts were all a jumble. Perhaps if they hadn't been he would have made note that something was off with his men. Unfortunately it was too late before he realized. 

He'd been told that he was needed at a meeting at once as it was something of great importance. Curious what they could know that he didn't he entered the warehouse where meetings were had only finding it to be empty. 

It was then that all things became clear. He could hear the approaching footsteps. Dozens. 

He was king no more. He'd climbed a mountain of shit to get here and he'd been kicked off to die at the bottom once more. 

_Live._

_Or die?_  

He didn't know... 

Where do you go from here? 

Instinct and that alone drove him to react as they burst in. His mind was blank. Unable to process so his body moved because for whatever reason it wanted to live. 

He kicked and slashed his way through them slowly becoming overwhelmed. Unable to fight anymore he took flight in the first opening he could. 

And he ran. He ran taking every shortcut and dark alley he knew but where he was running too he didn't know. He hadn't the slightest clue. He simply ran and ran and ran. But it was pointless. The MP were everywhere. Determined to catch him at long last. 

As he was turning a corner he felt someone grab him by the collar of his coat yanking him back. 

Levi struggled and fought but the force kept pulling him back finally placing a hand over his mouth to silence him. The other arm wrapped around his chest and he was pushed uncomfortably close to this person. 

"Shh. Not that way." 

_Him._

Levi stilled at once, his heart pounding so loud and fast he was sure the other man could hear it. What was he going to do now? What was going to become of him? 

"Are you willing to make a deal with me now Levi?" 

Defeat. It was never something that felt or tasted good. It was bitter and painful. And he couldn't bring himself to answer despite having no other options. 

"Die here at their blades. Or die later with purpose." 

Purpose? What was that even... ? He had no idea. He'd never had one. Now would be the time for his body to fight and get away but at Erwin's touch he'd stilled completely. His mind was still too gone, barely processing, for it to give orders and his instinct didn't want to hurt this man. He slumped against the blonde his eyes falling closed. It didn't matter he supposed. Die here. Die there. 

"I will give you a place and purpose. It will be warm and you will never need to suffer here again. You will never be asked to do anything that you did here except kill. But not human life. Only titans. This is my promise to you. However... there are things that must be done before you can join me. I must convince them to allow this. I must get you through training. And I must have your word that you will never take another human life so that all can rest easy when you train with the other recruits. Do you understand? If you agree to all of this... I will give you wings and I will let you fly higher than you've ever flown before." 

Wings...? He opened his eyes just slightly. Purpose. A place. It sounded like lies. It sounded impossible and too good to be true. 

"Do you trust me Levi?" 

He shouldn't. He had no reason to. But this man... since he lost everything had been the kindest to him. Yes there were people in his life now and then that had been decent. The old man that had taught him to write and read when he asked to be taught. Or the woman who was going to throw a ragged blanket away just before the winter months that he asked if he could have and she gave it to him. 

But these were all people that he'd asked for help. No one had just done something to do it. Not like this man here. This man who had sought him out the other day. Who quite possibly could be saving his life right this moment. This man with all these promises of a better life. 

How he wanted to believe... 

Levi reached up to remove the hand covering his mouth, his gaze on the dirty ground. "I trust you." 

"Good. Then we must do this quickly. And no matter what happens continue to trust me. The moment you stop, you'll die." 

This didn't feel like a threat against his life exactly. More like a promise of what was to come if he didn't trust and obey. And he truly had no doubt that death would come the moment he stopped trusting this man. If he fucked this up he'd be in military police hands. 

But Levi did have to wonder. How much pull did some scout from the the Survey Legion have? Could he just take a wanted criminal that had killed dozens upon dozens of Military Police? He didn't see how he wasn't going to die at dawn. 

 _Trust..._  

He didn't really know the meaning of the word. And yet he'd given it to this man. This.. 

"You may call me Erwin." the blonde informed Levi. "Erwin Smith." 

E.S. Erwin Smith. Levi inhaled sharply as he felt his hands being tied behind his back. Erwin Smith the up and coming of the Survey Legion. His name was being whispered everywhere. He was someone that might be able to make a difference. Not someone to be trifled with. Passion like his father. 

If anyone was to have pull with the higher ups it would in fact be this man. 

"I'm going to take you to central and convince the brass to let me put you in the legion. I will do whatever it takes to prove it to them. And I need you to play along."

"Why are you doing this?" Levi asked softly, glancing behind him.

"Because you're a good killer." Erwin informed him making sure the ropes binding the younger's hands together were tight. "You have nothing to lose so if you die like the others there will be no one to grieve. Killing you would be a loss. I'd rather you die taking out as many of our enemies as you can instead of being locked away or worse."

Brutal honesty. He rather liked it. This man wasn't after him for some kind of sick twisted pleasure. He wasn't going to be fucked later or be asked to blow the guy. He was a dispensable pawn and he'd be played until he could go no further.

Fighting to live but with a purpose. How interesting.

Erwin pushed him along out of the streets. Hands bound behind him he was almost certain he could wiggle free if he really wanted to. But his body had no urge to fight or do any of that. And with Smith's strong grip around the back of his neck he really didn't have any intention of escaping.

"I can't fucking believe it."

"Smith's got him!"

"Smith hand him over!"

"Erwin." a man came running towards the two his eyes wide in disbelief. "You caught him! I can't believe it. Are you hurt?"

The blonde shook his head. "I'm fine, Nile."

The man cracked a smile and then looked down at the young teen. With amazing speed he grabbed Levi by the throat forcing the boy to look at him. "You'll pay for each and every life you took. You fucking monster."

"Let him go." Erwin's voice came out sharp and fast. A warning. "I am taking him to the higher ups for a special punishment."

Nile stared at the other in disbelief, releasing Levi at Erwin's words. "You can't be serious...  You should let us have him. Do you know how many people he's killed? His crimes and all that he's done?  Human lives Erwin. Human!" 

"I am well aware the value of human lives." The blonde said softly. "But a killer is something the scouting legion needs." 

"You're out of your mind! He's a wild animal! You think he can use gear and follow orders? You're crazy. Put him down before he kills more people." 

"He won't. And I wish to do things this way. I'm the one who caught him after all. I will leave this up to the higher ups." Erwin pushed Levi forward keeping them moving and ignoring Dawk's shouts. 

"They'll kill me the moment they see me." Levi told the other. 

"They won't. I have a plan." 

"Can I hear it?" 

"No." 

Levi smirked a bit as he stared up at the building he was being pushed to. "The worst thing that could happen is that I'l die, I suppose." 

"Unfortunately." Erwin said softly. "Death is not the worst thing that could happen to you here." 

Grey eyes flickered at this. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean if I fail the kinder thing to do would have been to leave you with the Military Police. You'll wish for a death they'll never give you here." 

Interesting... "Good thing I trust you then." 


	6. But Are You a Dog Or a Bird?

"To bring the most wanted criminal in here one might revere you as a hero but the word is that you're out of your mind. Have I heard correctly?You want to do _what_ with this criminal, Smith?" 

"I wish to enlist this boy in the training program and when he graduates I wish for him to join the scouting legion. He is skilled. Terribly so. The men in the Military Police are normally the top ten of their class, with exceptions. The top ten combat specialists from dozens of years could not kill one little boy. Could not even capture one little boy. What does that say?" Erwin gestured to Levi. "To kill him or to lock him away would be a waste of talent that the legion desperately needs. You want his death. I understand. You have every right to. Nothing will ever give back the lives of those taken away by his hands and orders. Nothing will undo the damage. But the inevitable death by a titan... I can think of no better punishment. The death of a monster by a monster." 

There were soft murmurs at his words. Agreement. Disagreement. In the end it wasn't up to them. 

"If we let every criminal into the legion we might as well take down the walls for there would no longer be any safety within them. We could possibly stand a better chance outside." 

"Agreed. But this is a special circumstance. To lock this boy away would be doing all of humanity a disservice. I have absolute faith that he will be an excellent killer of titans. Put his skills to good use and he will serve us well. I will take full responsibility of him. And if it comes to it I will put him down myself."

"Boy. Your name is Levi correct?" Zacklay was new to his seat as head of the three divisions. This would be his first big case and it could make or break his career.   

"That's right..." 

"What's your full name?" 

Full name. Levi stared back at the man with a slight shake of his head he answered. "I don't know." 

"How old are you?" 

This one took him a moment. "Fourteen... I think." Yeah. Fourteen sounded right. 

"You think? When is your birthday." 

"I don't know. I just add a year when spring comes around each year. Age doesn't really matter to me." 

People were whispering. Levi could hear their judgments and their pity. He didn't need any of it. 

"When did you start living on the streets Levi?" 

"I was eight when I first slept without a roof over my head." 

"And the age you took your first life?" 

"Eight." 

"You adapted to that life quickly then?" 

"Kill or be killed kind of world out there. Isn't it the Military Police's job to make sure shit like that doesn't happen? I probably wouldn't of ever had to do any of that if they could do their jobs. The king's peace..." Levi spit on the ground. "Fuck the king. And fuck his peace. Sina is a rat hole and you have dogs incapable of doing anything but barking. And they don't even do that well." 

The room became an uproar. How dare this boy say that about the king. The Police. Any pity he may have gained was instantly destroyed. Levi, personally, found it amusing. There were only slight pains of guilt that he was making Erwin look bad, the very man who was attempting to fight for him.  

Ah well. Erwin said to trust him so... 

And then quite suddenly Levi's feet were kicked out from under him. He hit the polished tile hard on his bound hands behind him, a grunt of pain escaping him. What the fuck...? Slowly he tried to sit up and at least see what had just happened and all he managed to catch sight of was fierce icy blue eyes. 

Pain suddenly flared in his side as Erwin's boot rammed into his ribs. Again and again. Levi cried out in pain unable to defend himself against this sudden onslaught. Erwin was saying something but he couldn't understand it. 

Try as he might he couldn't get away his hands were bound under him and Erwin's boot was not ceasing it's onslaught for him to even make any kind of attempt to get away. 

"Smith!" 

"Erwin!"

Voices were shouting. Echoing off the walls making them even louder than necessary. Cheers and jeers. There was a crowd here that wanted him dead... 

 _Trust me_.

Levi managed to roll onto his side coughing up blood. Did he bite his tongue? Had Erwin stomped on his stomach too much and this was the result. Maybe he'd been kicked in the face. He wasn't sure... He wasn't... 

All he could do was rest his cheek on the cool floor, letting blood dribble from his mouth into a disgusting puddle against his skin.

It finally stopped and he saw out of the corner of his eye Erwin reach down. The elder grabbed him by a fist full of his dirty hair. Levi let out another cry, weak like a dying animal. A reminder to all in the room he was just a child. No matter how bloody his hands were he was a young boy... And everything went silent at the sound that had escaped him. 

"This is just my opinion, but I've always found pain to be the most effective punishment." Erwin dropped Levi to the ground, the boy quickly crumpling into a heap and for good measure he placed his boot upon the younger's back, keeping him still. "Any dog can be trained with the right tactics. I will make this dog one that will only bear fangs at titans. He will become a most valuable asset to the survey legion. I swear it." 

Zacklay sighed deeply rubbing his temples. "Like father like son. Your father was an avid collector of mutts that didn't seem to belong anywhere. Let me tell you this, Smith. Beating a dog down when it's tied up is one thing. When it's moving without restraint what will you do then?" 

"I caught him once in the wild. I can certainly kill him in it, if it comes to that." Erwin said simply. "In two months he will be ready to join his peers for the training program. In three years he'll join the Survey Legion. When you see him again, you'll think he's a whole new breed of dog. You won't even recognize him. None of you will." 

"I will allow this. On the condition that he never takes a human life. If he can't make it through training as a decent soldier. If he kills one of his peers that will be it. And the royal capital will take him into custody. Is that clear Smith?" 

Erwin quickly placed his hand over his heart. "Yes, sir." 

The gavel pounded against the wood and Dallis dismissed the room despite the complaints there was no huge outburst. But there could be if given enough time. All the more reason to get out of here and far away from the Military Police.

Waiting for the room to empty Erwin finally took his boot off the quivering mass that was Levi. "That was a little rough... but you did well." 

Trust huh? Was he really still alive because of this? He'd never actually been beat before. He'd gotten cuts and punched before. Of course he had. But to have the absolute crap beaten out of him... 

He felt himself be scooped up, treated suddenly tenderly and if it didn't hurt to even think he'd try to fight and get away. As it was, he could do nothing but let his head rest against Erwin's shoulder as he was carried away from this awful place. 

* * *

"That was quite a performance." Another voice said. 

Levi was drifting in and out of consciousness. Someone else was here. A voice other than Erwin's... 

"It had to be done." 

"If he really gets out of control can you stop him?" 

Erwin chuckled. "Probably not. He's ferocious. In the right setting though, I think I could get him. Keep him away from those narrow alleys. Someplace he can't slip out of. But I truly don't think it will ever come to that." 

"He looks younger than fourteen... Too small." the other man murmured. 

"He's had a hard life. I wonder if he'll ever grow properly due to the life he's lived. And you saw how he talked. The things he said. He's not a child anymore." 

"I don't think he'll make it, personally. With all the other kids his own age. Too much of a difference. You can clean him up and groom him till he looks just like you it won't make a difference." 

"We'll see." 

Gently Levi felt himself be set down on something soft. His eyes drifted in and out of focus for a moment before finally locking onto icy blue eyes. "Erwin..." he muttered softly. 

"There you are. I apologize for the rough treatment. It was the only thing to do. And because of it we managed to get you out of a terrible situation. Levi, I'd like you to meet Mike." The blonde gestured to another blonde man, slight fuzz on his face and a hair cut similar but a bit sloppier than Erwin's. "He's going to get you something to eat. Some meat and fruits. And maybe some of those tarts you like. And while he does that I'm going to wrap and clean the wounds I gave you and then you'll take a nice long bath. Wash away everything from the streets."

"What would you like to eat, kid? I'll get anything."

Levi blinked at the other man. What did he like to eat. Well. He'd never really thought about it. He just ate whatever he could if it was available. "Food is food..." he finally answered, his brows furrowed in thought.

Mike and Erwin exchanged looks before Mike nodded. "Sounds like a little bit of everything then."

Erwin smiled faintly and nodded. "A little of everything."

The other man departed leaving Levi and Erwin alone. The blonde took the younger's chin in his hands looking over the pale dirty face. "You started coughing up blood, I was very worried. Did you just bite your tongue?"

"I don't know... Everything just fucking hurt." Levi answered, staring blankly at the man that was inspecting him.

"Yes well." Erwin offered a smile. "Open your mouth. Let me see."

Levi obeyed opening his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue so the older man could see.

"Yes. There is mark there. Made it more realistic that's for certain. I thought I knocked your rib into your lung..." Erwin closed his eyes at the thought. "But you seem to be breathing just fine. No hitch in it or anything. But. Take off your shirt so I can feel them to be sure."

Levi made an almost growling like sound at those words which caused the other to give him a confused look but only for a moment before it became grim understanding. "I told you to trust me. That continues still."

If this man tried to do anything to him... Anything at all...

Gritting his teeth Levi pulled his grimy shirt over his head, hissing a bit at the movements. His normally pale body was red with the blotches and black and blue bruises were already starting to form.

Erwin sighed heavily at the sight, carefully reaching out. "Be calm." he warned and placed his fingers very gently on Levi's sides. With feather light touches he felt each of the ribs, easy to spot with how thin the younger was. "I don't think they're broken... I'm glad. Your breathing is fine so I think you're going to be alright. Just sore."   

 Erwin removed his hands and again Levi was taken back by the way this man worked. He thought for sure something horrible was going to happen. But... the other was just concerned about his well being. Making sure the damage that had been inflicted wasn't serious and crippling. 

In the next few minutes Erwin had gotten a warm bath started up for Levi. 

"Wash it all away. Today you start anew." 

It was an interesting way to put it, he had to admit. His past could never be completely washed away. There were stains too deep within him to ignore. But... 

Levi stepped into the water once he was left alone, hissing as the hot water hit some of his wounds.

_Clean._

He wanted to be clean. He never wanted to be so dirty again. This really was the beginning of something different. No more living in the streets and sleeping on broken benches and dirty piles of scraps of rags and blankets. No more starving. No more running through dark alleys.

Was that a life he wanted to put behind him? Yes... He wanted to live that life with the woman he could hardly remember again and eat cherry tarts in the field of blue flowers.

His days of being a child were over. He'd lost them to the fire that took his home. But he could still live a life. A good life. And maybe... just maybe death didn't seem so appealing to him anymore. There was a purpose for him on the horizon.  

Levi scrubbed his skin as hard as he could removing the years of grime and dirt that coated it. His hair was long, he'd been unaware of how long it was. Well past his shoulders... he cleaned that out too. Getting the knots and clumps out as best he could but it was difficult. He did what he could with the mass of hair.

Eventually his pale skin took on a pink sort of color from the abuse and he stepped out of the dirty water wrapping a towel around himself, shaking out his hair a bit. He hadn't been this clean since... since Leo...

Levi closed his eyes tight and shook away the memory and padded back into the main room. He froze at once, noting Mike had come back in. He pulled the towel higher on his body, debating going back into the bathroom. 

"There you are." Erwin offered him a smile and came forward looking him over. "You almost scrubbed your skin raw..." he frowned a bit at this. 

"I never want to be that dirty again." Levi informed him, his grey eyes hard. "If this is my life now... I want it to be as different as possible from what I've known all my life." 

"It will be different Levi. I promise." 

Levi closed his eyes. "I trust you..." 

"I'm glad." Erwin reached out to ruffle the dark hair.

"Ah." He looked up once more, his expression blank, only his eyes showed any kind of emotion. "My hair... It's too long." 

"I agree." Erwin said with an amused smile. "It may get in  the way when you're training." 

"Will you cut it for me?" Levi asked. 

"Of course. How short do you want it?"

Levi blinked looking at Erwin' hair. And then Mike's. Did everyone in a military uniform have it like that? 

"Like yours... but something that also suits me." 

Erwin blinked surprised but nodded all the same. "We can do that. But after we eat. We don't want the food to get cold. But first." 

Erwin moved to the dresser and handed Levi neatly folded clothing. "It's spare shirt and the standard military pants. We'll have you wearing the straps when you're bruises are a bit more healed. Just so you can get used to them. They'll be part of your life from here on out." 

Levi nodded in understanding and took the clothing and retreated back into the other room to change. The pants were a little long, easy enough to role them up but the shirt fit surprisingly snugly. A perfect fit. Padding back out he approached the bed where they were unwrapping the food that Mike had brought. 

He finally got a chance to look around and it seemed they were in some kind of fancy hotel place. There were just the two rooms. The bathroom he cleaned up and this main one which held the two beds. Looked like they were just going to sit and eat on them... 

He climbed on top of the one and was at once handed a dozen different  things. He didn't even know what half of this was. But it was all really really good. 

"We'll spoil him. He won't get this stuff during training or when he comes back with the legion." 

"It's fine." Erwin insisted. "What he gets with the trainees will be more than he got before." 

This was quite easily true. If he never ate like this again he didn't care. This was good and for the first time he'd be full. He hadn't eaten meat in ages. Fruits and bread were what he usually got. It was easier to take around. Vegetables were better cooked which he had no way of doing on the street. So all these tasty thing that he hadn't had since living at home were wonderful. Just having them once more was enough for him. 

And as he was promised there were cherry tarts to eat. The nostalgic feeling returned and he quietly ate his while the other two talked about this and that. Missions and plans. If it'd really be okay for Erwin to be away from the legion for over two months. 

"Levi wants to cut his hair, we'll need your shaving supplies if you don't mind." Erwin said brushing his hands of  the crumbs from their meal. 

"That's fine." Mike slid off the bed to get what was needed. 

Erwin had Levi scoot to the edge of the bed and placed a clean towel around his shoulders and neck. Mike held a lit candle close so that there was better light and the blonde set to work. First cutting the long hair as short as he could go. And then shaving it short. A short layer of hair in the back and around the sides. Just like the style that he and Mike had. The two had been cutting each other's hair for years so it was quite easy to do. But what to do for the front. Somehow the combed neat style that Erwin had didn't seem to fit. But neither did the style Mike had. Perhaps something a little longer.

"Give him bangs... Not too long obviously." Mike suggested.

Erwin nodded slightly trimming the sides and keeping the front a bit longer. He nodded in approval. Yes. This, to him at least, suited Levi just fine.  "What do you think?" Erwin asked gesturing to the mirror for Levi to see. 

Levi stood, getting a good look at himself. He hadn't seen what he looked like in quite a number of years. Looking into mirrors was just something best avoided. Seeing how dirty he was and... 

But the first thing he noticed wasn't his hair that had just been cut. It was his face. The dark circles under his eyes and the way his eyes looked sunken in. His skin tight across the bones in his. And he was pale making the darkness around his eyes all the worse looking. He placed his bony fingers to his cheeks lowering his gaze. He looked like a monster of some kind. No wonder people called him one. His deeds fit his appearance. 

Mike cleared his throat and Erwin quickly moved forward to pull Levi away from the mirror. "Because of the situation Mike forgot to do his famous tradition. He smells people he just meets. And now that you're all clean and smelling like the real you I think he should do what he does best. If he can smell you I think you both will be much more comfortable around each other." 

"What?" Levi questioned forgetting his reflection for a moment and blinked up at Mike. Absolutely shocked he watched wide eyed as the other man actually leaned in and smelled him. 

_**Why?** _

"What's he smell like?" Erwin asked with a ridiculously bright smile. 

Mike's brows furrowed a bit as he stood back to his full height. "Like smoke and ash..." 

Levi's eyes went wide at this, stepping back into Erwin in his attempt to get away. "Impossible..." 

Erwin and Mike once more exchanged glances. Darker ones this time. 

"In any case," Mike continued. "I think it's safe to sleep while he's in here. No one has to stay awake and on guard." 

"I figured that'd be the case." Erwin said softly running his fingers over the hair he'd just cropped short. "Levi won't hurt us." 

Mike pursed his lips but said nothing keeping his opinion to himself. Instead he asked; "Where is he going to sleep?"

That was a rather good question. There were two beds. "Someone just has to share."

"It's been a long time since we shared a bed." Mike said with a laugh, attempting to lighten the mood.

It had been. Since their trainee days when they bunked together and there were days in the beginning when he was just too tired to climb into his bunk he would just crawl into Mike's bed. They were both grown now and quite big and tall. Too big to share a little bed like these.

"Levi can share with me, if he's alright with it."

He was. Levi simply nodded, staying close to Erwin and far away from Mike.

Levi was given one of Erwin's larger shirts to sleep in as the clothes had had were too tight and uncomfortable to stay in for the night. The younger stayed far on his side of the bed and curled up tight for warmth, just out of habit. There really wasn't a need to. The blankets were thick and warm. There was a roof over his head. He was... oddly safe.

He nuzzled into the first pillow he'd had since living in his old home and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him.

For the first time in a long time he dreamed. How strange that it happened tonight...  Perhaps it was because of this hotel. The fact that he was safe and warm. Or perhaps because of his company. But it happened. 

It was an odd dream, though he didn't have much to compare it to.

In the dream the stars filled the sky. Brighter than he'd ever seen them in his whole life. And around them were trees. Huge trees. Maybe bigger than the walls but it was hard to say. They were covered in large clumps of snow. Yes. Powder white snow covered the ground and it sparkled in the moonlight like the white jewels he saw in shop windows. It was beautiful.

"Do you like flying, Levi?" a voice asked him. Erwin's voice.

"I love it." he murmured peering up at the stars still, standing upon his toes and reaching out to touch them.

"You could fly away if you wanted to."

He could. It'd be easy. To fly and never return to the walls and the cage that it represented. Levi leaned back, feeling arms wrap around him. Holding him in place. Heavy. But safe. Warm.   

 Levi closed his eyes sighing softly. "Even birds are earthbound. They must return to the earth." 

Calloused fingers ran down his chest, down his stomach. 

"Are you my bird, Levi?" 

"I thought I was your dog." 

"You can be whatever you want to be." 

Whatever he wanted to be... 

A soft moan escaped him as he felt those fingers slip past the band of his pants, gripping him tightly. He'd never... never let anyone touch him no matter what he'd done on the streets. He'd never gotten off on it. Never found pleasure in the acts. No one bothered to make sure he felt good anyway. He never intended to. Sex and fornicating it was vile to him. Disgusting. And yet. Suddenly. 

Suddenly...

 _He wanted it_. He rocked his hips into Erwin's hand. He'd never felt so good in his life. He'd never... 

"What do you want to be Levi?" that deep voice whispered those words in his her. Softly. Kindly. 

The younger wasn't sure he could answer. He only made more sounds for the blonde, his hips rocking faster and faster. Almost there... almost there.... 

"I'm... I'm-" 

Levi's eyes snapped open and he shot up from where he was sleeping, breathing heavily and.. and... 

He felt so gross. Something sticky covering his stomach and... 

His sudden alertness surprised the other two men in the room who were  just about finished dressing, the heavy leather hanging from their shoulders. 

"Levi?" Erwin questioned coming closer. 

"Holy shit." Levi whimpered pressing his face into his hands. What had he done? What had even happened. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Erwin questioned coming closer. 

"Stay away." Levi snapped keeping his face covered. 

Mike clicked his tongue watching the scene carefully before taking a few sniffs of the air. "How old is that kid again." 

"Fourteen he said." Erwin answered softly, keeping still as he was uncertain what Levi might do. He glanced back at his friend. 

Mike made a motion with his hands as if he was twisting something and then jerked his head back to Levi. "I'm going to get us breakfast." 

Slowly everything fell into place in Erwin's mind. "Ah..." His attention returned to Levi who was peering at him through his fingers. His gaze dark and almost dangerous. But.. mostly embarrassed. "Levi." Erwin said cheerfully. "Why don't I gather up these blankets and you can go clean up. I'll start with Mike's bed and then you can gather up your sheets when you're done and we'll put them in a big pile on the floor over here. And... if you want to talk about anything we can. Otherwise we'll get you familiar with the gear you'll be using in a few months." 

Levi slowly lowered his hands and nodded slightly. His skin was pale perhaps more so and the faintest pink coating his skin. Poor thing... While it must be extra humiliating to have it happen here Erwin believed it was better for it to be with him than on the streets. It also proved, or so the blonde felt, that Levi was comfortable enough with him, at least on an unconscious sort of scale. 

It was also a good sign as maybe Levi would start growing soon. 

Once Erwin had his back turned Levi bolted from the bed and back into the other room so he could clean himself up. Gross. Gross gross gross. He felt like he was going to throw up as he cleaned up the white gunk from his stomach. He'd sullied the borrowed shirt too. He was so fucking gross. 

This could never happen again. Never ever again. He wasn't like all those horrible fucks. He... 

Levi rubbed his eyes feeling horrible. Absolutely horrible... Cleaning Erwin's shirt as best he could and then changed back into his clothes exiting the bathroom dejectedly  He padded over to Erwin holding out the slightly damp shirt. "I'm sorry I ruined it..." 

"Levi..." Erwin said with a sigh, taking he garment back. "You do know it happens to everyone, right? It's part of growing up. Most of the time it happens during training with all the other kids around. Now that's embarrassing." Erwin said with a laugh. "It happened to Mike and I and you have all those other kids there that it happens to too. And I hear girls have it much much worse. So..." Erwin leaned down, and ruffled Levi's dark hair. "It's okay. It doesn't make you bad..."

Grey eyes looked up at the blonde in wonder. "But..."

"I don't know everything you did on the streets. But I can guess. You'll have urges. Everyone does. But you never have to act on them. They don't make you bad. They make you human. Understand?"

Levi gave a nod. He knew about sex and how it worked and what was done. He had first hand experience after all. But.. the internal mechanics. The emotions that were involved he'd never learned  The streets had never taught him that.  There would be times when he had these dreams or want to do those things. But he didn't have to... And they didn't make him bad. 

_They didn't make him a bad person._

Levi was so glad to hear that... 

He reached up, removing Erwin's hand from his hair, and held it tightly in his own. "I see... thank you..." 

After that the two months passed quickly. The three stayed in the hotel room and Levi shared Erwin's bed, as far to the edge as he could be Though sometimes he awoke and found himself much closer to Erwin than he had hoped to be. Thankfully he hadn't had any more of those dreams.

The two months were spent teaching Levi how to put on all the leather straps that would one day hold his gear. The gear was terribly heavy for his small form but he managed alright. Erwin and Mike both said he'd do better as he grew and gained weight. He was already taking on a few pounds as he ate well every night. All the meats and vegetables and  things he'd been missing through those important years of his life. They also attempted to curve his foul mouth a little bit, not with a great deal of success though. And lastly he was given lessens about behavior. What was acceptable and what wasn't and how to get along with the children his own age.  

Erwin intended to teach Levi how to read a little bit but found the other already knew how. Incredibly impressed the boy self taught himself impressed he assured the younger that his penmanship was wonderful.

"The swirl in your Ls look very nice Levi. There is nothing wrong with it. Everyone's writing looks a little different. This is just how yours is."

And finally the day before they were going to ride out for training came upon them. Erwin trimmed Levi's hair again, brushing out the back so that it was nice and smooth. "You like it this way?"

"Yeah." Levi said with a shrug.

"I think it suits you." Erwin said with a smile.

Levi lowered his gaze not giving a fuck about his hair right now. "What if I can't use the gear... What if I'm not good at this?"

The blonde hummed softly, shaking his head. "I don't think you need to worry Levi. The way you move when you're grounded is amazing. To be given the chance to move in the air is what your body was made for. You'll do just fine. However... Mike and I will stay through the first week to see if you can use the gear. If you cannot... We'll think of something."

"You'll send me back to the capital to die. That's the agreement, isn't?"

Erwin frowned. "I won't let that happen. I'd let you run far far away before giving you to them." 

Levi's brow furrowed at these words and he tilted his head back to look at Erwin. "Really...?" He wasn't sure if he believed even when Erwin nodded. But... Trust. He trusted this man.

Truly.

"Remember the salute we taught you?" Erwin asked.

Levi nodded in acknowledgment.

"When you place your hand over your heart you're offering it up to the king. I imagine that's not someone you want to offer your heart to." Erwin chuckled softly. "So I won't ask you to do that. Don't argue when they  tell you that's what it for. You know who or what you're giving your heart to and that's all that matters." 

"Who should I give my heart to?" he questioned. 

"That's up for you to decide. When you graduate I am certain you'll find it." 

Perhaps he would. He had three years. In these past two months he felt like he'd changed. He'd been taken care of and treated with kindness. For a little bit he felt like the child he never got a chance to be. He was... happy, he supposed.   

So Levi stood with his peers all around his own age and when the commanders shouted out their orders he snapped into the salute Erwin taught him how to do. Those icy blue eyes fixated on him. Mike standing just behind Erwin. 

He would not let Erwin regret these choices that were made. He could do this. _He would do this_. He would fly higher than any of them. 

_Live or die..._

He finally had his answer. He would live. This life as wretched as it was had been saved because someone felt it was worth saving. Until that life was no longer worth something, he'd keep living. Until he was ordered to die. 

Erwin had said that's what it means to be in the Scouting Legion. He would live proudly under those ideals. 

He would live for Erwin. 

Levi's eyes still a dark grey locked on Erwin's gaze, His fist against his beating heart. 

_For you... My life's blood. My beating heart. I offer it to you._

_Erwin._  


	7. Red Threads Through Blood Lead Me To...

The first thing that had to be done was to make sure that Levi could use the gear. The very basic of basics. If not then he was expected to be shipped back to the capital, even though Erwin said he wouldn't allow that, Levi wasn't sure. 

They didn't even wait for the day when all the trainees would do it together, if there was a chance they wanted Levi out of here at once. 

This was the part he was uneasy about. But they strapped him in and lifted him up. Truthfully he wasn't certain what he was supposed to be doing or how to do it. So he just kept still... 

People looked annoyed as he was motionless in the air. Not a wobble was seen and his legs didn't even shake. They were upset. But Erwin... Erwin looked proud. He was smiling brightly. 

"An obvious natural, as I suspected." he said with a hint of smugness. "Levi will easily make top ten and become a valuable asset to the legion." 

"This is all I have to do?" he asked, relaxing some. "Keep my balance?" He bent his back a little, allowing himself to swing a bit now, in perfect control of everything. 

"I'm afraid it is. It's no challenge. You flew just fine without wires when we met long ago. You could probably start with the gear right now. But it's best to wait and learn with the others." 

They unhooked the younger and he was back on solid ground already missing being in flight, even if it was stilled.  

"Then there is no reason for you to stay any longer, right Smith?" asked one of the instructors. 

The blonde glanced in their direction but nodded. "I suppose that's true." 

Levi frowned at this but it couldn't be avoided. He was rather attached to the man. They'd spent the last two months always together. He'd never spent so much consecutive time together with someone. Even his own men he only saw at night and only for a handful of hours at a time. 

He'd spent seemingly endless amounts of time with Erwin... And now they wouldn't see each other again for three years...  

Erwin knelt down a bit and offered the younger a smile. "You're going to be just fine. Everything is going to be different now. I promise." 

Different... "I trust you..." Levi said softly closing his eyes. 

The blonde gave the younger a smile and ruffled his hair. 

Three years. They'd see each other again in three years. Levi took a deep breath turning away so he wouldn't have to see those fluttering wings walk away from him.

Despite all of Erwin's training adjusting with people his own age was not easy. They were idiotic children in his eyes and those days had long since passed him by, if they'd ever come to him at all. He watched with dull eyes as they whispered and giggled and gossiped.Talking about who was cute and possibly kissing someone for the first time. What it might be like to 'go all the way'. It was talk like that that he knew... He didn't belong with them. He didn't fit in and never would. 

At meals he sat as far away as he could from all of them. He avoided speaking as much as possible and made sure to do better than the lot of them in all the training that was available. Unfortunately there was hand to hand combat training and he was required to fight with someone.

He looked up at the much taller boy and ignored the eyes of everyone upon him. Laughing and snickering at how finally the little trainee was going to get his just deserts. _Not likely_. Levi had been fighting much bigger shits than him for a long time now.

In seconds he'd knocked the other boy down, taking out his legs first and with speed this brats had never seen before he was on the boy's chest, knee at his neck and keeping him pinned. "I win." he said softly.

"Levi! Get off of him right now."

As he was told he removed himself and then was lectured for a good amount of time. It sounded like they wanted him to let the others win. Well. He wasn't going to do that. And he was also aware that they had it in for him. Erwin's support behind him or not he was a deadly criminal... and they didn't want him here.

And it seemed from the looks of the other kids they didn't want him here either.

Levi sighed and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long three years.

A very long three years he noted quickly. Since he took out that other boy with ease he was suddenly being targeted. The other kids hated that he was doing so well. He was going to go to the survey legion no matter what and so him placing in the top was a waste. Someone who wanted to go to the Military Police could have it. And so they tried to take him out in every way they could. His years of fighting on the street helped tremendously.  

On the plus side he was one with the 3D gear. He took to it wonderfully that even the instructors that detested him thought he was amazing. He was fast with it. He could move like no one else. Dodging trees and branches, flipping through the air and spinning to attack his targets, something he invented on his own. Like in the streets he didn't have enough physical power to do damage with a straight motion. But if he added rotation it was more powerful. With the gear he amplified his street movements and made them graceful and even more powerful. Levi easily left his team in the dust and took out every target on his own, landing smoothly on the ground once finished. Sighing sadly as he did, he missed the wind in his hair and against his skin. 

_All birds must land eventually..._

His instructors were torn between praising his skills and scolding him for his bad team work skills. Unsurprisingly they chose scolding. He only stared up at them blankly taking his leave when they dismissed him. 

Whatever... 

But his teammates had had enough. They were done with him. 

It was a nasty brawl and he was relatively unscathed. It only got so bad because some of them had the knives from dinner. And when the instructors came to split it up they saw him with the knives he'd managed to get from the others. 

He sighed as they marched towards him dropping the utensils on the floor as he was grabbed by the back the straps of his uniform and dragged away. 

"Send him right to the capital! He's been nothing but trouble since he got here. There is always a fight. But knives?" 

"I know... but he's good. Really good." 

"He's too dangerous for here." 

"If we send him off without telling Smith we'll be fucked." 

"Send for him then. Until then put this kid somewhere." 

Levi followed along without a fight. A fight would mean more trouble for Erwin. Defending himself had already caused this to happen. 

They threw him into a closet full of brooms and locked the door to it. "Great." he muttered taking a seat on the floor. He figured he'd be here for a day or so... 

But a day turned into many days. Erwin wasn't coming was he? Or they never sent for him. That's what he wanted to believe. He was so fucking hungry and thirsty... eventually he forced himself up and pounded on the door and kicked at it in attempts to break it down but to no avail. All he heard was them move something heavy in front of the door to his wooden cage... 

They... they were going to let him die in here. 

Levi lowered himself back onto the ground, his stomach screaming for something to eat. His throat so dry... 

He thought.... He thought things would be different here. 

* * *

"Smith! Letter from the training squad!" 

The blonde sighed taking the letter and thanking the scout. 

"Bout time..." Mike said with a soft laugh. 

Erwin tossed his friend a look and shook his head simply opening the letter. "They want me to come down and take care of a situation with Levi, as expected. Fighting the other trainees with knives..."

"You don't look convinced... think they're making it up?" Mike raised a brow. 

"Do you?" Erwin asked rereading the letter. 

"For some reason, I do. Ride out tomorrow though. We just got back from this expedition. You look dead off your feet, lucky you aren't." 

"This letter was sent a week ago." Erwin mused. "I should ride out now. if they're preventing him from training this needs to be taken care of now. Will you come with?" 

"Sure." Mike said with a shrug. 

After some explaining and apologizing to his commander, Erwin and Mike rode off to the training grounds. It was late afternoon by the time they arrived. The sky turning a dark orange and red.

"I smell something..." Mike said softly as they dismounted. 

Erwin's brow furrowed a bit a this. "What?" 

"Death." 

Without waiting for Mike, Erwin strode swiftly into the main building. "Where is Levi?" 

The instructors looked up surprised at the man. "We locked him up. He's too dangerous. We're hoping we could talk some sense into you. He's a wild dog do you have any idea what he did?" 

"Where is he?" Erwin asked again.

"In the broom closet." 

"He's not an animal. You can't just lock him up ha-" he stopped suddenly. The letter he received was nearly a week old...

He glanced towards Mike who had just stepped in, rubbing his nose as if there was a foul smell in the air.

Oh...

Oh no.

Erwin pushed the table out of his way and threw open the door to the closet. "Levi!"

There was a soft whimper and he saw motion. The younger had thrown his hands over his eyes the light too bright for him.

"Thank Maria..." he whispered stepping into the closet and falling to his knees so he could scoop up the young boy. "Levi..." Holding him close Erwin glanced back seeing Mike looking uncharacteristically concerned. "Water Mike. Get it for me please." With a nod the man was gone, pushing the training instructors out of the way. The boy was practically lifeless in his arms. The faint movement of a chest showing signs that he was at least breathing was the only thing that separated this child from a corpse right now. If he waited a day like Mike had suggested... 

Erwin closed his eyes not wanting to think about it. 

"You said..." the voice was hoarse, scratchy and so terribly soft. "you said things would be different here..." 

Erwin's stared ahead, his grip tightening on Levi. He'd said that. Because he thought for certain... 

"But it's not... everything is the same. No matter where I go it'll be the same. Everywhere I go they'll hate me. Here. Your legion... I can't fix what I've done. And I'm not sorry for it. Because is it wrong to do what you have to do to live? Why... why is it such a crime to live?" 

"Levi..." He attempted to console the boy, running his fingers through the dark hair. 

"Will you let me die, Erwin?" 

Erwin couldn't say a thing. Levi hadn't done anything wrong in here. He'd been doing what he had to do to keep living. Kids were cruel. And he obviously didn't fit in. Not all that long ago he and Mike picked on Nile relentlessly... There was a crueler intent in the air here though. Levi was talented. Obviously outshining the others. There was resentment when he and Mike were the top two with no desire to get into the police too. The situation had to be similar here. 

"Erwin, here." Mike had returned with the water. 

"I don't think he'll drink it." Erwin muttered standing up, with the boy in his arms still. 

"He has to. Or he'll die." 

"I know... help me save him." 

The training instructors parted to allow the two men through. Carefully Erwin placed Levi on the top of the closest desk, gently tilting the younger's head back. 

"Pour it into his mouth carefully." 

He'd come here thinking he'd be having a talk with Levi. Scolding him about his poor attitude and that he should try harder to behave. Instead he was here trying to will a child to live again. He watched the water splash onto Levi's chin and down his front, thankfully in this state the boy didn't have the strength to fight eventually just accepting his fate and drinking all the cool water in the silver mug. 

"Should I get another?" 

"He needs it... but too much and he might lose it." Levi couldn't afford to start throwing up. Erwin's eyes narrowed his angry gaze turning on the instructors. "The scores... Let me see the scores of the trainees." 

"Smith." One of the main teachers began. "He can't stay here. He's a wild animal." 

"Do you think he started these fights? For what reason could he have? If I look at his scores I believe he's number one in everything." 

"Not everything." one quipped back.

"Teamwork, I imagine would be his weakness." Smith picked Levi back off the desk and held him close. "Imagine this. A renown criminal clearly smaller and seemingly weaker then everyone else. How can he be who he is in his current state? But he's good. And he's also someone who will be joining a certain legion clearly taking a top ten seat and leaving one person without the chance to go to the police. I wonder why they're are so many fights..." 

"Are you trying to say he didn't start those fights? Really? The former king of the underground?" 

"I am saying that." Erwin softly defended. "Mike and I stayed with him for two months and if he's not threatened he won't harm anyone. Obviously if he's being threatened he'll fight back and he can fight circles around these other kids, considering who he is, if he wanted to kill them all, he would. And could. And then he'd kill each of you." 

His words seemed to have hit their mark. If Levi could kill dozens upon dozens of the finest then he'd take out this whole place if he wanted to. But not a drop of blood had been spilled. He'd only done what he had to do to protect himself from others. 

Erwin took his leave from them. Levi needed to be nursed back into a state of decent health, and personally Erwin was a little worried about leaving the boy alone. He'd asked to be killed... 

No child should ever want or wish for such a thing... 

"Why do you want to save this kid so badly? Chances are he won't live long once in the survey legion. You're grooming him to die somewhere else." 

"I believe he'll thrive outside the walls." Erwin answered not bothering to look at his old friend. "If I didn't believe that, I would kill him myself." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Instinct... I suppose. Intuition." Something deep within him beyond common sense and reason told him so. Save this boy. Save him until he can be someone who can save others."

 Levi slept through the night and they woke him several times to give him water. At first he fought it but slowly he became placid and accepting of it. When midday came around they had him eating fruit and bread. 

"Would you like to tell me what happened, Levi?" Erwin asked. 

"I was just defending myself."  he answered popping a few of the berries into his mouth. "I told you I wouldn't cause trouble... but it seems unavoidable." 

"Would you like to be taken out of here? I can speak with the higher ups. You're skilled enough to graduate now, I'm sure. It would be a basic performance. And then you can join us. And-" 

"And things will be no different with you in the legion than it is here. What will you do when I can't follow you everywhere? What will you do when this happens again...? This isn't about you fighting my battles for me. I can defend myself. If I wanted to I can get away from any of these people. But I'm still here. They won't just respect me because I'm stronger than them. And they won't respect me if you protect me. I have to earn it... And maybe I won't do it here. But I will."  Someday. 

Those words... so strong. This child was so strong. Beyond physical endurance and the emotional ability to feel nothing. There was something deep within. "You could have died here, Levi." 

"That's the plan... one way or another. To die. Outside the walls. Inside the walls. Here or there. You came for me though. I knew you would. One day... I'll repay you for all the times you've saved my life." For there were be many more to come. One day he'd gain his feet. Perhaps even save this man. 

"Will you be okay if we leave?" Erwin asked seriously. His thick brow furrowing. "You wanted to die last night."

"And I have every single day since I lost everything. But I keep on living. For whatever reason." 

"Because you're supposed to." Mike's voice came from the back. "There is a story that's long since been forgotten because the people who are supposed to tell it are almost all gone. But. Every person in this world is tied to someone else through this mass of tangled strings. Sometimes they snap before the two people can meet. And sometimes they're so strong another person can force the other to keep living even if they've never met. Something red and strong is keeping you alive despite how much you want to die. Blood kept you living. Blood will lead you to them."

Bloody red strings tying him to someone... Levi blinked a few times. He... He liked that story. He inspected his fingers carefully, before slowly looking up at Erwin, those icy blue eyes rather warm right now. Soft. Kind... "Will I find them?"

"I'm sure you will. They are probably very strong to keep you going despite your fight to go the other way."   

Yeah... He'd be okay. "I'll be okay. I promise." 

And he was. 

The rest of his training regime finished up and he saluted proudly at the end of it all with all his peers. Number one in the graduating class despite his abysmal teamwork skills. 

He'd done it though. And the moment they were allowed to disperse he ran. Ran straight forward were that proud figure was smiling at him. Two and a half years had passed since they last saw each other. Erwin seemed to have gotten taller. Filled out a bit. All grown up. An adult. And more importantly he was still alive.

Levi jumped up with ease onto the platform with the other important people and stared up at Erwin. No smile. Only a fiery light in his eye. Something that almost gave the dark grey eyes their silver sheen again.

No. Levi wasn't really one for words. There would be no I'm glad to see you again or I missed you. That wasn't him. Instead he snapped his heels together, earning the attention of all those around him and he placed his fist over his heart. "I've found something to pledge my heart to."

Erwin canted his head to the side just slightly looking over the boy. Still young. But he'd grown a bit. Quite a bit. And he looked healthier. His eyes no longer sunk into his skull, though the darkness around the eyes still lingered. His skin wasn't so tightly wrapped around his bones. Much healthier. Much stronger. And there was a will to live in those silvery pools. Something that hadn't been before.

His little bird was going to fly high.

"Then I suppose it's time to give you your wings."  

 


	8. A Collar Made of Silk

Levi adjusting to life in the Survey Legion's base was nothing anyone could have predicted. 

The first afternoon Erwin had heard whispers of the little scout and he could only fear the absolute worst. Upon finding him he instead saw the boy cleaning. On his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. It was... 

_Odd._

"Levi..." He didn't dare step into the room simply stood outside it with the other soldiers as they whispered among themselves. "What are you doing?" 

"Cleaning." 

Well, obviously... "Ah." Erwin let the silence linger for a bit longer. " _Why_?" 

The bristles on the younger's brush against the wood ceased and Levi looked up at Erwin as if the answer should be obvious. "Because I never want to live in a dirty place again." 

This caused the entire hall to become silent. "Surely you can't intend to clean the whole fort by yourself..." 

"I can try." 

And with that the young teen went back to his scrubbing. 

Whatever the reason it kept Levi out from underfoot and this amusing little quirk that the scary king of the underground had made him much more likable around the other soldiers.

It also helped that he was, well, small. Levi still hadn't quite hit the five foot mark yet and that hindered him quite a bit. Things were stacked so high as this place was not made for children. In the coming years the boy would have one more growth spurt but Erwin feared he'd always be rather small. 

Levi didn't seem to mind, though his size did in fact trouble him quite a bit but the younger managed to work through it. The younger cleaned and cleaned and cleaned keeping out of trouble and out of the way. And when he wasn't doing that he was following the blonde around. 

And when neither of those things were happening Erwin found himself  watching the young teen practice with his gear. His spins were fantastic and it was something he wanted to incorporate into the other legion member's abilities. But he was fast. _So fast._

"You were right. You saw the potential in him the entire time." Mike mused watching Levi let himself fall to the ground before he grappled to a tree. Winding his way around the branches with grace that one would only find in a bird. 

"He hasn't fought titans yet but..." Erwin was not worried. 

"I'm out here for an actual reason though." Mike informed his friend. "Before then next expedition the higher ups want to see Levi." 

The blonde clicked his tongue. "A gala no doubt." 

"For money. And they want to see what you've done with him. If all your talk paid off. And we need the money, Erwin." 

He knew this. If the rich nobles liked what Levi had become they'd fund them a little bit. Of course... there was a seedier side to it all. He didn't want to accidentally lead Levi to that life once more. He'd rather not take Levi at all. But there was little choice. 

* * *

"I didn't expect you to have to meet everyone so soon." Erwin said softly, brushing Levi's hair back so it looked nice and neat. A much more appropriate style for this sort of event. 

Levi blinked up at him closing his eyes when the brush tugged roughly on his hair. "Are you worried I'll do something?" 

"No. It's not you I'm worried about." 

Levi seemed to think on this, as he adjusted his sleeves of his jacket, though poorly, causing Erwin to reach out and do it for him. 

"Such a mess..." it was teasing of course, but it didn't seem the young teen saw it as such. "Also... I have a gift for you." 

Levi jerked into absolute attention. "A gift?" 

"For graduating, I suppose." Erwin said with a huff of laughter. "But I think it'll suit you well. Especially in front of everyone. You only have to wear it on special occasions." The blonde reached over for a box which he carefully opened revealing a fairly decent sized ivory colored piece of silk. "Be still." he warned already knowing how Levi would react. As he suspected the boy tensed up as Erwin wrapped the cloth around his neck loosely. Without the warning they may have been in some trouble, but Levi's trust in him was absolute. So with a faint smile once Levi relaxed some he tied it carefully and smoothed it out. "There. A perfect gentleman." 

Glancing down Levi fingered at the pretty cloth. "I see nobles wear this all the time." 

"It's a cravat. It makes you look like a gentleman and we want to impress all those higher ups. You don't have to wear it all the time." 

The younger murmured a soft thank you and continued to run the silky fabric between his fingers. What seemed like so long ago he'd been in the capital and called a dog. Wild and and dangerous. And he should be put down. Erwin even said he was a dog, beating him like an animal in front of all those people. His instructors had said he was too wild. 

A beast... 

_A vile beast._

And yet he was allowed to run free here. 

Dogs should have collars and leashes made out of heavy leather and chain. Not ones made out of silk. Not something easily undone and soft. But perhaps... Perhaps with all the trust he had in Erwin, Erwin had that same trust in him. 

Carefully Levi brought his fingers up to the knot of the cravat, letting his eyes fall closed. His collar... made of silk. 

* * *

The gala was nothing like Levi had ever seen. He'd only heard of and read about such extravagant parties in stories. All the same he stayed in Erwin's shadow as much as he could, being pushed out to speak with important people where he told them vague details about his life on the street and how he'd managed to make something of himself. Weaving a fascinating little fairy tale that they all ate up. They liked him. Three years ago they were cheering for his death. 

Nobles aside there were others he he met and knew and they were all rather impressed that Smith had managed to turn a rabid mutt into a show dog. The words stung, but he didn't let it show. He'd been hearing things all his life after all. Erwin himself had called him a dog at one point.

"I don't want any wine." he informed the blonde, turning his nose up at the glass being offered to him. 

"I know. But pretend... or at least hold on to it." Erwin insisted. It was important that Levi look like everyone else, all the fancy details would be noted and if he wasn't at least indulging in the festivities a bit it would seem insulting. 

To Levi the night was slow and boring and he was rather tired of telling the same old stories and shaking gloved hands over and over again. 

"You look like someone that's gotten their balls taken away from them." 

Slowly, Levi let his gaze fall to the man speaking to him. About Erwin's age from the looks of it. Wait... he'd seen this man before. _A pony_. A pony that wanted him dead at one point. Perhaps still did. A faint sneer graced Levi's face but only for a moment. "I imagine that's something you know a great deal about." 

Nile snorted. "You can play dress up all you want, You'll still be the same inside no matter what. Somethings can't be washed away, you know."

He did know. And Levi hated how right the man was. How the words made him feel. But he kept his expression blank, as always.

"Why do you think Smith brought in someone like you? Killing aside, he knows you have other talents. Word on the streets was you got to rule the underground by spreading your legs a quite a bit. Isn't that right?"  

Levi stared blankly at the man. "What are you trying to say, exactly?" 

"The scouting legion is in desperate need of cash flow. Aside from your ability to brutally murder you're also here to fuck so the scouting legion can keep on scouting." 

Levi's brows furrowed at this. No... That wasn't right. Things were supposed to be different. He was... 

"Why do you think you're here? No one rescues a criminal from his execution sentence without asking for something in return. Not even the great Erwin Smith." 

Levi let his gaze fall on the crowd, watching the tall blonde mingle with everyone. Was this really why he was here? "Erwin would have said something..." 

"Maybe... but if you wait around for him to ask, who knows what kind of situation the legion might be in. You want to help Erwin, don't you Levi?" 

Of course... Of course he did. To chizzle away at the massive amount of debt he owed this man, he'd do anything. 

"Come on." Dawk encouraged. "Let me show you some people that are interested and will pay well." 

* * *

There shouldn't be any doubt in Levi's abilities now, Erwin mused to himself as they rode back in. They didn't get much done, they never really did and the casualties had been high but Levi had been a terrible force on the field. He showed no fear at the sight of the titans and used his gear like he was born with it. 

Despite the failure, Erwin was rather proud his protege had turned into something so grand. Perhaps in time his skills would really pay off when they started to make a push forward. 

"It's a good thing your little runt brings us so much gold. We can certainly recoup our losses in horses and supplies." his commander stated. 

"I wasn't aware Levi brought in that much..." 

"Tons. Seems like in the end you made a good call with him. He can kill and is profitable." 

Against his better judgement he let this information go. The Scouting Legion did need the gold. 

Years always went by quickly in the scouting legion. It seemed like just yesterday you were talking to a friend when in reality they'd been gone for years. It didn't help that so little changed, accept for faces. Faces were always different. There were so few that were still around from when Levi first joined.  

In their time within the fort Levi had begun to keep to himself. Cleaning. Always cleaning, it never seemed to end. Very rarely did he see the teen do anything else. Sometimes Erwin would catch sight of him training. Other times reading in some corner of some room all alone. And very rarely he'd catch sight of the younger napping in whatever cramped space he could fit himself in to. 

One thing was quite clear though. Levi was withdrawing from him. Slowly becoming that thin scrap of a boy he'd met long ago. Without a doubt it made the blonde worry. 

Especially when Levi rode off and was gone for well past a day looking more miserable than ever. 

Erwin, personally, felt that Levi might be drifting back to his own ways and one day his young protege would never return from the streets. Forsaking his wings and trust. Far too often he was at the boy's barrack's door, wanting to talk to him but never actually doing so. 

"Erwin! How old is that little shit of yours now?" he heard Nile ask as they stepped out of a meeting in the capital. Erwin was the corporal of the Scouting Legion and often went with his commander to meetings of great importance. It seemed his old classmate was moving up the ranks as well.  

"Levi should be..." Erwin's brow furrowed for a moment counting the seasons. _The springs_ , Levi used the springs. "Eighteen." 

"Getting rather old, isn't he?" 

Erwin paused, tucking paperwork under his arm. "Eighteen is still quite young." 

"But too old to keep making you money." 

"On the contrary he'll grow to be quite handsome and make even more money-" 

"Smith." Nile interrupted. "Let me show you something." 

* * *

Levi's fingers gripped the bedspread tightly, trying to keep his hips level while also avoiding feeling anything. Not that he had to worry. When you did this sort of work no one cared if you came or not. His dick wasn't remotely hard but still. He felt wretched inside when he felt any brush of pleasure. 

The other was grunting and clearly enjoying himself as he pounded away thoughtlessly. Hopefully he'd finish soon so he could leave. 

Levi jumped in surprise, hissing in pain at the action as the door suddenly slammed open. A string of curses fell from his lips that quickly fell silent as he saw who stood there.  

_Erwin._

Erwin... anyone but Erwin.

Shame like nothing he'd ever known consumed him horribly. He brought his hands to his face as if he could hide from this. 

"What is the meaning of this?" the noble inside him demanded. 

Erwin's footsteps were loud and quick. 

"Please remove yourself from the boy." Soft. But holding respect. It was an order. Something not to be questioned. Not even by some rich powerful man.

Levi felt the noble remove himself, painfully but he didn't make a sound. He was honestly too terrified to make a sound. To ashamed and embarrassed to do anything.  

"I'm not paying him for this! I should have you all arrested!" 

Erwin said nothing to that. Instead removing his cloak and throwing it over Levi's naked form, and without a word he tucked the teen under his arm, as if he weighed next to nothing and he kind of did, and strode out of the room. 

The younger hung limply in Erwin's grasp, the hood falling over his head. Humiliation and shame. He'd never felt something so strongly before. What could he even say? He thought this is what he was supposed to do. He thought...

They entered another room and he heard the door snap shut. And then he was placed very gently on the sofa. All Levi could do was wrap Erwin's cloak around him tightly to cover himself and keep his gaze lowered. Or tried to. He felt Erwin's fingers on his chin forcing him to look up. 

"Are you hurt? Did he take advantage of you?" 

The questions hurt. They hurt so much. "No... I let this happen." Erwin wanted to believe he wasn't going back to his old life. "Because the scouting legion needed money. I wanted to help." 

Those icy blue eyes just stared at him. Unwavering. Giving away nothing. It made him feel worse. He wished he was being screamed at. Or beat again. Sina help him he wanted to be beat instead of stared at like that.

"Levi." Erwin finally said after a painfully long pause. "There isn't enough gold in the world to pay for you. So you should never give away yourself so cheaply." 

Erwin's words... they struck him so deeply. For a moment he couldn't even breath. His eyes became glassy and he was shaking. How could anyone say that with a straight face? How could anyone say such a thing so honestly? How could Erwin mean that? 

How did he have any kind of value at all? 

He attempted to shy away from Erwin's other hand but there wasn't much he could do. And he felt those rough fingers brush away something from his cheek. Something wet... 

Was he...? 

At the revelation even more tears fell from his eyes. They just kept falling and falling. 

"Levi..." he heard Erwin say softly. 

Gently he was pulled forward into Erwin's chest and he clung to the man and... cried. For everything. 

For a home that was gone. 

A mother he no longer had.

A father he never got to know. 

He cried for the lives he'd taken.

For the things he'd done. 

For every dirty disgusting thing he had to do endure. 

For what he was still doing. 

For disappointing Erwin. 

Right here. In this moment he let it all out. His fingers curled into Erwin's shirt as he tried to get apologies out but he couldn't. He couldn't even breath much less speak. 

But Erwin ran his fingers through his dark hair. The other rubbing his back as he let it all out. Years and years of strife all coming out here. 

Eventually he ran out of tears. Tears he never believed he had until now... Finally the younger was just resting against Erwin's chest, listening to that steady heartbeat as his own became even and calm once more. "I've never cried before..." he muttered. 

"It means you're human." 

Human... Maybe. It made him feel weak. 

"What happened to you, Levi?" 

The younger closed his eyes tight. "I lost everything in a fire... All of a sudden everything was in flames and gone. My mother included. And I just... I just kept on living."

"A fire..."  Something stirred in the back of Erwin's mind. A charred home... He was riding behind his father. Military Police were everywhere. 

"I didn't want to live anymore. But I kept going anyway... maybe those threads, huh?" 

"Maybe." Erwin murmured unable to pull the memory back up. "But Levi." he gently pushed the other off of him so he could look into those silver eyes. "Never again with this. No more. You're worth more. And the Survey Legion will never be so desperate that we need our scouts to sell themselves. I told you, you'd live a better life here. A different life." 

Levi offered a pained expression but nodded. "I'm sorry... Dawk said this is what you wanted from me. Why I was here." 

"Dawk..." The blonde repeated. "I see. Levi. Get dressed and we'll go home." 

The shorter nodded standing up and keeping Erwin's cloak wrapped around him tight as they made their way back to the room, empty now. Dawk was leaning against the wall in the hall, seeming unnecessarily smug. Levi went in alone to change ignoring the man. Erwin, however, was focused on his old friend. 

"Thank you for telling me about Levi." 

"Can't have people mucking up your good name in such a way. I warned you about him." 

"Levi told me something interesting." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes." He stepped closer socking his old friend in the jaw causing the man to stumble.

"FUCK." Nile straightened up rubbing his jaw. "Are you shitting me right now Erwin? Is that rotten mutt so important to you?" Nile stepped forward, his fists clenched. "I cannot believe this. Nile made a move to throw a punch, Erwin dodged it but narrowly. Nile had graduated third quite some time ago. But he wasn't fighting everyday. Not like Erwin was fighting for his life outside the wall. Nile couldn't win when they were younger and he certainly wasn't going to win now. 

"Don't touch him."

Two sets of eyes fell on the smaller who'd suddenly appeared in between them, silent and quick. Skills that made him the dangerous killer years ago. 

"Don't touch me, brat."

"Then don't touch Erwin."  There was a dangerous glint in the younger's eye. He could and would kill this man if he harmed the one who meant everything to him. 

"You called Levi a dog." Erwin said shaking out the hand that he'd punched the other with. "Wild as the world he lived in. You consider him collared now. And if that's the analogy you want to use then so be it. But it's not always the dog you should fear." 

"It's the one holding the leash." Levi finished, turning away from Nile and looking up at Erwin, a new found light in those eyes. Almost... almost having that shining silver color back in them. "Will you help me tie this?" Levi asked holding out the silk cloth. 

Erwin smiled faintly and wrapped the cravat around Levi's neck, making sure it was done nicely. "You sure like wearing that, even though I said you only had to wear it for special occasions." 

"I'm fond of it." Levi said softly, placing his fingers upon the silky fabric. 

"I think it suits you." Erwin admitted ruffling the dark locks. "Shall we go home now?" 

Levi nodded in consent following just a step behind the other man, not glancing back to look at Nile. Everything here. All of Sina was in the past. 

However new struggles would come to pass upon returning to the fort. 

After all, it had become that time to bring in the newest scouts. 

Levi lingered behind Erwin looking over the recruits that had just decided to pledge their hearts to the legion. This was always hard. Most of them would be dead in a few weeks time. No point in learning the names or faces...  He avoided them. 

"Excuse me!" A happy voice shouted out, it was one of the newest scouts. "You're Levi right!?" The girl pushed everyone out of the way, Erwin included, and approached the short teen. Her eyes were wide and she looked at him with a happy grin. "The criminal from Sina!?" 

Levi glowered at her and attempted to retreat back to Erwin's side. But she was persistent. Again she jumped in front of him holding out her hand. 

"My name is Hanji Zoe! It's a pleasure to meet you." 

He tossed Erwin a look but it seemed the man was intent on staying out of this... Reluctantly and dejectedly he turned his gaze back to her. "I don't care..." 

She'd be dead in a few weeks... he really wished he didn't know her name. It'd be echoing in his head for months, long after she was gone. 


	9. Of Mice and Lions

Hanji was a good solider. Excellent and smart. But she drove Levi up the wall and then some. It was the first time anyone had ever taken such a suffocating interest in the small soldier. Needless to say he detested it with all that he was. 

Erwin found the younger hiding in his office more often than not as it was the only place Zoe wouldn't come after him. Usually Levi was napping away on the couch, but sometimes Erwin found him reading or cleaning because it was the only place he could clean without being bothered. His office constantly smelled wonderful and clean and it was always nice and neat. 

Levi even went so far to organize papers and make notes even doing a few if he was horribly bored. Which he seemed to be quite often. 

If Erwin didn't know any better he'd say Levi lived in his office. 

Perhaps he should have...

It was when he opened one of his unused drawers by accident and found the young scout's spare uniforms tucked away in them that he realized that Levi was actually living in his office. 

It was probably time to talk. 

"May I sit?" 

Levi sat up allowing the blonde to take a seat o the office couch and once he did Levi laid back down, his head resting against Erwin's thigh. 

"May we talk?" 

"Mhm." Levi answered, clearly starting to doze off again. 

"You can't live in my office." 

"I'm not living in it." 

"What would you call it?" 

The younger arched his back and tilted his head so he could look up at Erwin. "You found my clothes."

"Yes." 

There was a rather long stretch of silence between them as they stared unblinking at each other. 

"I don't like her." 

"She likes you." 

"I want her to get eaten by a titan." 

"Don't say such horrible things." 

Levi slowly lowered himself back on the sofa sighing to himself. And Erwin couldn't help but run his fingers through the soft dark hair. Something that the younger had grown to really like, going so far to scoot closer or lean into it now and then. He was fond of affection even if he tried to hide it. To Erwin it made sense, he'd been denied it for so long, the boy must be starved for it. 

Boy... Levi was hardly a boy anymore. "You'll be nineteen soon, won't you?" 

Levi closed his eyes. The winter chill was starting to fade... "Yeah. Another spring is coming." 

"You should have a birthday..." 

"Why?" 

"Because your birth is something to celebrate. When did you celebrate it?" 

"I don't remember," Levi muttered. "I don't actually think it was in the spring. That was just a convenient time to start aging myself..." 

"Winter then?" 

"Maybe." He really didn't remember. 

Erwin hummed softly, continuing to stoke the dark hair, noting the back was getting a little long. Levi would want it cut soon. He was going to say something but noticed how Levi's breathing had become steadier. He was asleep... Leaving Erwin stuck as he'd become the younger's pillow. This happened quite a lot. And quite truthfully he didn't mind. It gave him reason to sleep as well. 

* * *

"Levi! Get back on your horse." Erwin ordered. 

"Hold on." the younger muttered, shooting into the trees.  They were missing a whole flank. Had they all been whipped out? He couldn't believe that. Maybe the others did. But there were good people in that flank... how?  He soared through the air finding the blood shed and the titans making a snack out of what was left. 

Growling Levi maneuvered his way over, blades out he spun down carving out the nape of the neck out of one with practiced ease. The titan fell to the ground in front of what appeared to be the only scout left. Levi landed on top of the steaming mound, rotating the blade in his hand so it was easier to hold when he struck again. "Get back to the main formation." He wasn't really in any position to be giving orders but rarely did people go against what he had to say. 

"I can't... not till all of them are dead." a woman hissed. 

Brow furrowing he glanced behind him to see the angry hazel eyes of her, Hanji Zoe... Tears were streaming down her face but there was a fire in her eyes. 

"I'll kill them all! All my friends are dead! My teammates!" 

"Anger won't get you far..." Levi told her, rolling his shoulders. "But it may get you through today. You want to kill these titans then lets kill them... Let's win... Because if we win, we get to live another day." 

She followed him without a word and though they'd never fought together much less seen each other train she was able to read his movements almost perfectly. Seeming to already know what he was going to do so she could do something else. 

She was smart. Very smart. 

Levi landed on a tree branch, overlooking the steaming mass of dead titans. "We need to go back to the center.... No more dawdling." 

"Yes sir!" 

Hopefully Erwin wouldn't be too mad, especially since he managed to save someone. 

"Levi!"

Oh. Maybe not.

"When I give you an order you follow it." 

The younger landed and quickly took the reigns of his horse attempting to tune out the scolding. 

"Forgive me sir!" Hanji cried out, quickly saluting the blonde. "Levi went back in attempts to save my team, only I remained and only with his help was I able to return." 

Icy blue eyes fell upon him, still angry but saying nothing more on the matter. "Get on a spare horse Hanji and lets move. The commander wants us to keep going forward." 

Levi blinked at this. Usually after taking such a heavy hit they had no choice but to turn back. But... to keep moving? He didn't argue, simply nodding at the already agitated corporal and followed after. 

"Levi." 

He glanced at the girl, his eyes narrowing just a bit. "What?"

"Thank you. For rescuing me... I wasn't thinking clearly. Seeing my friends getting taken down like that. I just hate them all the titans so much..." 

"You should hate them. But your hatred can't be the only driving force."

"Why do you fight the titans, sir?" 

Levi kept his eyes on Erwin's back, the wings fluttering back and forth. he fought the titans because he had no choice. Because it was die here or die in a cage. But there was more to it than that. What drove him to go even further than necessary. 

He'd been here for some time now. Listening and watching the world around him. Following a shadow of a man who would one day be great and strong. He listened to everything that man said even what wasn't directed at him and tucked it away for later. 

Erwin wanted to free humanity from the cage that was the wall. He wanted to destroy the titans and he had great ideas how to do it. He wanted to take his wings and fly to a place beyond the walls. 

Levi didn't have any dreams of his own. Any hopes or ambitions. He killed titans because that was expected of him. But... perhaps it was for another reason. 

"Because it's his dream." Levi finally answered, causing Zoe's brows to furrow in confusion. "For all the titans to be killed, that's his dream. So it's mine too." 

"His dream?" she questioned though the elder didn't say anything else. Her own gaze drifted towards the blonde, a faint knowing smile graced her face. "Alright..." 

The Scouts approached their next spot, splitting up into groups once more at the sight of titans.

Without even needing to be ordered, Levi followed Erwin and Mike's horses. He glanced back at Hanji who was still riding beside him. "You read me really well back there. Can you read the three of us and not get in the way?"

Her eyes narrowed at his question, a wide grin appearing. "Without a doubt."  

"Then get ready." 

Levi waited a moment for Erwin and Mike to jump from their horses and grapple onto the near by structures. Levi following shortly after and Hanji was just behind. 

He watched the blondes soar low and cut through the titan's legs, causing it to fall and trip up some of the other oncoming titans. Thus leaving Levi plenty of time to cut and slash as he liked. Personally he didn't feel he needed any backup, but Zoe was a good one to have. She distracted the ones that got a little to close for comfort. Blinding them and slowing them down side by side with Mike and Erwin. 

"Take the one to the right." Levi ordered pointing his blade towards a smaller titan before pushing off to take out the next few, Erwin soaring up beside him. 

It wasn't as common as he'd like, them flying side by side. And even in the most dangerous situation he found he liked these moments the best. 

Zoe followed her orders, making a sharp right with the gear, blades out she sliced through the titans neck removing the head from it's shoulders. A bubbling laugh escaped her as her feet hit the ground. "Shows you." She shouted, eyeing the rolling head. "Shows all of you!" And with all the force she could muster she slammed her boot into the skull and to her surprise it went flying. She expected a slight sting in her foot but... 

It was nearly weightless. She stared wide eyed at the rolling steaming skull, looking around for other pieces of titan that she could inspect. 

Why... why was it so light? 

"I'm just about out of gas," muttered Levi, landing right beside Erwin. 

"We're just about done. Save what you have in case we run into trouble on the way back." 

Levi sheathed his blades sighing. "We're not that far from the wall. We didn't accomplish anything." And a lot of lives had been lost. Heading back was always the worst part. The whispers and jeers was probably the hardest part in all of this. 

"Look look look!!!" an excited voice called to them. All three turned around to look at the excited scout holding a large titan arm over her head. 

"Hanji what are-" Erwin asked not sure what to make of it. 

Levi on the other hand wrinkled his nose in absolute disgust. "What the hell are you doing!?" 

"Look! It's so light! Something so big shouldn't be so light!" 

Erwin blinked in understanding, stepping closer to the severed arm in Hanji's hands. 

Levi reached for his jacket to hold him back. "Don't touch it, holy shit!" 

"You can hold an arm nearly your size with ease..." Erwin murmured, reaching out to touch the steaming flesh even against Levi's complaints. 

"I can! They can step and crush us but they're light... If you think about some of the titans we've seen it shouldn't be possible for them to walk with the legs they have." 

Erwin slowly nodded at her observations. "Hanji... Can you start documenting your findings for me." 

The girl's eyes went wide and a big smile graced her face. Jumping up and down she nodded vigorously. "I can! I will! If we know more about them we can start becoming more victorious! I won't let you down." 

* * *

"I'm really surprised you risked your life to save hers." Erwin informed Levi, sliding the leather straps off his shoulders.

"My life was never in danger." Levi answered from the couch, his legs dangling off the armrest.

"You wanted her to be eaten a few weeks back, if I recall."

Levi had no answer to this. Simply kicking his legs a bit and throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I'm proud of you." Erwin continued, smiling faintly as those words gained Levi's attention. The the action was hardly noticeable but he caught Levi's arm moving upwards just slightly so one silver eye could peek out at him. "You saved a life." 

"One life..." Levi muttered. "Doesn't mean anything." 

"Hers might, some day. You never know..." Erwin stepped closer to the sofa, placing his hand on the back of it and leaning over Levi, even though the younger wasn't looking at him. "You're becoming a better person, each and every day you're here." 

He watched with a smile as Levi squirmed uncomfortably at those words. Unable to accept the compliment in any way, finally muttering a whatever. 

It caused the blonde to smile a little more. "Don't be like that. Let's go get something to eat in the mess hall. But at least remove some of your gear. It can't be comfortable." To imply this he reached out to tug on  the straps around Levi's leg to find the task almost impossible. He blinked, rather confused and tugged on another.

"What the hell are you doing?" huffed Levi, removing his arm from over his face.

"Levi... your gear is much to tight on you. You don't tighten it this much every day, do you?" 

"I do. I like it secure." 

Erwin sighed, exasperated at the younger, and knelt down so he could loosen them up and then take them off. The gear left marks all on it's own there was no need to make the damage any worse. "That has to hurt." 

Levi shrugged a bit. "A little, I guess." 

"Levi." he scolded lightly undoing the other straps and unbuckling belts with little thought, simply trying to offer the other relief. The younger was surprisingly still, watching every movement Erwin made very carefully. It slowly dawned on the blonde, and he ceased his actions. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" 

"I trust you." 

The words were said without thought or hesitation. And firmly. There was no doubt in Levi's mind about this. 

And without really thinking his own words, Erwin responded. "Your trust is the most valuable thing I have, Levi." 

Silver eyes went wide at the blonde's words staring in disbelief before glancing away. "Idiot... It's not like you didn't earn it." 

"Did I? You've trusted me from the beginning,"  Erwin countered. 

"You've saved my life... Technically this life is yours. Trust comes with that." 

"Your life is not mine. Don't think of it that way." 

"What other way is there to think of it?" 

Erwin sighed. "I don't want to think of your life in terms like that. Or me in terms like that. There is nothing to be repaid. Your loyalty and trust is all that I could ask for. And that is what I have, don't I?" 

"Yes but-" 

"There is no but. Now take off this gear. I'm going to get something to help with the pain." 

"It doesn't hurt that much." Levi countered, but did as he was told anyway. Allowing the leather to slide off his shoulders and eventually getting it all off of him. Neatly, he set it in a small pile waiting for Erwin to cease his shuffling through the drawers. 

"Here it is." he muttered, finally returning to the couch. He gestured for Levi to scoot back to the other end of the couch, so he could sit in the middle. 

"What is it?" Levi questioned,  bringing his knees up to his chest.

"A special kind of oil. Used for a great deal of things. I use it for my shoulders when the leather digs in a bit too much. He grabbed Levi's ankle and let the younger's legs rest over his lap. 

Levi had filled out as best he could in his time here. He wasn't likely to grow anymore he was past that age for the most part but he could still fill in other ways. His calves and thighs were rather thick from all his training. He'd be small. But stocky. The thin wiry boy would be gone replaced with a deadly strong soldier. It was a shame he hadn't been able to rescue Levi earlier. Perhaps then he could have been given what he needed to grow properly... As it was. 

Erwin rolled up Levi's pants leg as high as he could, noting the angry red marks from the gear, the sharp indents in the skin. He tsked at Levi and unscrewed the top of the bottle of oil. Aside from easing the pain in Levi's skin he would help what had to be very knotted muscles. He could almost feel them under the skin as he held Levi's leg. Stress and Levi's overuse of his body clearly the cause and Erwin imagined they were everywhere in his small body. It was easy enough to deal with though.

Spreading the oil over the abused and pale skin he dug his fingers into the muscle of Levi's calf. As suspected the boy let out a sound, arching his back when the blonde's fingers dug right into the little ball of tension. It was no doubt a mix of pain and pleasure and it didn't seem the younger minded if it hurt, making faint sounds that could be mistaken for pleasure or discomfort. But it was working. The muscles were relaxing and he could only imagine how much better they felt after all this time. So Erwin moved onto the other calf, repeating his actions. Being sure to get the marks nice and coated so they could get relief and getting the muscles nice and loose and relaxed.   

"Holy shit..." Levi murmured, as Erwin finished up with his legs. "I thought we were going to get something to eat? How am I supposed to walk down there now?" 

"Plans have changed. And we're not done. I need you to turn around. And remove your pants." 

"Oh. I've heard that one before." 

Erwin bit his tongue so he didn't laugh at that comment. It was very unlike the other to make any sort of comment towards his life before. Especially _that_ part. And to make a joke of it... He must be feeling really good. "Just do it." 

Levi slowly sat up undoing the button and zipper of his pants and sliding them down. "All the way off?" 

"I think that would be best." Erwin insisted, helping tug them off completely. Once they were gone Levi turned around, resting on his stomach. This was a lot of trust being placed in him, Erwin noted. _He would not destroy it_. Not that the blonde had any intention of taking advantage of this situation but it was important for him to understand how much trust Levi had in him. For the younger had to be aware that Erwin could easily dominate him and take what he wanted if he chose to.

Levi glanced back at him, seeming to have some idea what was going on. "I said, I trust you."

Erwin met those silver eyes and offered the younger a smile. "I know."  

Spreading the oil over his fingers again he went to work on Levi's thighs. These muscles in even worse condition and Levi let him know with soft noises that he was enjoying the treatment. It must be nice... After all this time to be pampered and massaged like this. Stinging skin and aching muscles finally soothed and cared for. One thing Erwin didn't do was slide his fingers where they would not be permitted, where they would spook Levi who was offering him so much trust right this moment. So he avoided the marks across his rear, though they must sting terribly under the white boxers, they were better left untouched. Instead he shifted himself so he was hovering above the younger, letting Levi's legs just drop onto the softness of the sofa with a plop. 

The next area would be the marks along the hips and up the back. Erwin pushed up the back of Levi's shirt and dug his fingers into the knotted shoulders and muscles. Too much tension in such a small body. Through it all he heard small moans of pleasure and hisses of actual pain but overall Levi responded well. Becoming rather boneless under his touch. 

There were a few other areas. Like Levi's chest where the one strap ran across but it was best avoided for right now. "Levi...?" he questioned as the other had been silent for a while. 

"This must be it what it feels like to have just been blown." 

Erwin couldn't help himself but chuckle. Carefully he flipped Levi back onto his back, pulling down his shirt, and brushing out the creases carefully. "I don't want you to drown in your own drool after all of that." 

"Always looking after me..." 

Levi sounded tired. In a good way... relaxed and comfortable. Erwin could make out the specks of silver carefully watching him from underneath dark lashes. "I take it you don't want food anymore?" 

"Sounds like that would require me to put my pants back on." 

"I'm afraid it would..." Erwin admitted solemnly. "I can't have you come out of my office without any trousers."

"Might as well walk out there with no pants. Gotta confirm all the sounds I was making that everyone probably heard...."

"Do you want those rumors about yourself?"

Levi opened his eyes a little more, carefully looking over the blonde's face now. "I've heard worse things about me.."  Lazily Levi reached up to tug at his cravat absentmindedly. "That's probably not a rumor you want to hear about yourself though. Proud lions shouldn't play with gutter rats." 

"Levi." Erwin warned, cupping the younger's cheek with his hand. He leaned in some so he could really peer into those silver eyes. "Do you know the story of the lion and the mouse?" 

The question was rather confusing to the younger, was there and actual story about a lion and a mouse? His brow furrowed in confusion and he shook his head slightly. He did not. 

"A lion saw a mouse and was going to gobble him up one day in the jungle. But the little mouse managed to convince the lion not to do such a thing for one day he'd be able to help the lion. The lion it was an amusing thing to say for how could a mouse help a lion? All the same he decided to simply let the mouse go. For a mouse was hardly a meal for him anyway. And then many days later the lion was captured by hunters. Captured in a net and put on a cart to be taken far away. The mouse climbed on and gnawed the ropes away saving the lions life. And they became good friends until the end of their days. So, my little mouse, if you must call yourself such a thing it would be an honor for a great lion to befriend a quick and clever mouse." Erwin leaned in all the more meeting Levi's quickly widening eyes with his own. "Of course... you are far from a mouse. And you are not a dog no matter what they whispered before. You are a bird. My bird. And you are not some little sparrow either. You're a fierce bird. Something predatory where the sky is their playground. And you fly higher and faster than anyone and given the chance, you'd fly further." 

 "I won't fly too far away even when permitted." Levi answered to all of this, his heart beating so painfully fast. He could hardly process all the things that were being said to him. "I'd be lost without your shadow to follow." 

Erwin's brows furrowed a bit. He hadn't realized this until right this moment that by freeing Levi and saving him from his life on a street he'd placed him in another cage. He'd become this core in Levi's life which was dangerous because there was always a chance that he might not always be around. Worse, it may be too late to go back and change the younger's way of thinking. 

And worse still... Erwin wasn't sure he wanted to change it. 

Should the future play out like he hoped it would. Should he sit where he needed to sit someone like Levi would be very good for him. The younger was molded completely the way he needed to be and  the loyalty along side the absolute amazing ability to kill was more than he could have ever asked for. 

He would need Levi as his sword in the years to come. 

The child he saved all those years ago who submitted so easily to him... he needed him to continue to be this way. Perhaps it was selfish... but... 

"Levi..." he whispered softly almost against the younger's lips, faintly unaware that he'd gotten so close to him. 

Was Levi nervous? His breathing was even but deep and heavy breaths were being taken. Perhaps to keep the aura of calm. He seemed pale. His eyes were wide, the pupils small. Erwin brushed his thumb across the skin, noting the dark circles always prominent despite the other sleeping so much. 

"Erwin...?" Levi finally answered, just a whisper almost inaudible. 

"Don't fly too far away from me." Erwin answered. 

"All birds are earthbound. I'll always return... to you." Levi said softly, words from the dream he had long ago clear in his mind. Every action and setting from that night long ago playing in his mind. And he was torn between wanting it to play out and never having Erwin touch him like that. 

Mice and lions. Dogs and masters. There would always be a gap between them that could not be breached. Someone like Erwin should never touch something like him. 

Erwin watched those silver eyes carefully watching the emotions swim through them. Hard to read as always. And yet something strong and compelling told the blonde to close the distance between them. Thankfully much more reasonable senses were stronger. For it would be wrong and damaging in every single way. And so he pulled back, removing himself from the couch. "I'll go get us dinner. Do you want anything specific?" 

Levi rolled onto his side watching Erwin. "Something tasty..." 

"Of course." 

With that the blonde left the room leaving Levi with his thoughts that were clumped together in mass confusion and made little sense. So instead of dealing with them, Levi pushed himself off the sofa and padded his way to the window. His body would have preferred it if he continued to lay and be comfortable but... 

Levi pushed open the window Erwin's office, the sky starting to darken and the first break of stars beginning to overtake the darkness. Slowly he clasped his hands together and kept his eyes on their shimmering forms. 

Everything was such a mess in his head. But... his heart beat knew something he didn't.

So...

For the first time in nearly ten years, Levi wished upon the stars again. 


	10. But You're a King and I'm a Lionheart. A Lionheart.

Five more years passed in the scouting legion with retaliative ease. They didn't make a great deal of process and more friends came and went. That was the life in the legion. 

Levi rode behind Erwin as they entered one of the towns in wall Maria. Maria was usually only for passing through, there was never usually any business to be had here. Not with anyone important but he'd gone along for the ride all the same. 

It just sucked that it was winter. 

"This shouldn't take long, Levi. I told you I didn't have to come with." The dark haired man shrugged a bit and dismounted from his horse as well. Perhaps he'd window shop or something. He adjusted his gloves and tied up the horses to a post outside. Erwin better not take that long...

"Look the wings of freedom! Armin look!" 

Levi's brows furrowed a bit and he glanced behind him to see two small children running towards him. Tiny things. No older than five or so... 

The one was all smiles, his eyes alight at the very sight of him. "You're in the Survey Legion?" 

"Yeah." Levi answered folding his arms over his chest. 

"So cool!" Even the little blonde one cracked the tiniest of smiles. "What's it like on the outside world?" 

"Green." Levi answered. "Lots of trees." 

"Have you seen the ocean yet...?" the blonde asked. 

Levi blinked. The ocean....? Oh. He'd read about that in a story. A big body of water full of salt or something to the like. The man shook his head. "No. Not yet." 

"Is it fun killing titans? Or is it scary?" 

"I don't really feel anything when fighting titans." 

"Why do you kill titans?" the dark haired one continued to ask, excitement gleaming in his jade colored eyes. 

Levi could not find the same excitement at speaking to tiny brats. "Because I have to kill them..." 

"But why! Did you lose family to them or-" 

"Because." Levi cut the boy off. "If we don't we can never fly out of these walls." Erwin's dream was to fly free from here. For all of humanity to be free. "I fight titans because I was told I have to fight titans. If I fight I have a chance to win. If I win, I live. If I lose, I die. If you don't fight, you don't win." 

The boy's eyes widened at his words, an even larger grin spreading across his face. "If you don't fight, you don't win." he pumped his fist into the air jumping in excitement. "I'm going to join the Survey Legion with you one day!" 

Levi sighed. "Great..." 

* * *

"Seems your comrade has been mobbed by the excitable young ones out there." a man laughed peering out the window.

"Goodness." Erwin laughed. "Help me hide the bodies before I leave then."

"He's that wild street thug, right?"

"He's far from wild now but I did find him on the streets." Erwin admitted.

"Interesting... Well. Thank you for coming Erwin, I know how busy you are and in this weather of all things but I found something you might like."

Erwin was certainly interested. He wanted to leave the moment he'd gotten the letter but duty had to come first.  "I'm very curious." 

"It's a bunch of your father's things. Mostly old pictures." the elderly gentleman took a seat setting down some pictures. 

Erwin picked them up, a fond smile gracing his face. His father... Even he could see their striking similarities.

"And that dark haired man next to him is that famous and fearless tenth commander. Saved your dad's life, didn't he?" 

"Yes. That's how he died..." Erwin admitted. "And then my father became the eleventh commander..." 

"Both were good men. "Ah." The old man leaned forward and pointed to a figure in the picture. "That's me. Before I lost my leg, of course. And there are a few other squad leaders. I didn't know them well. Can't say I remember their names. But look at your dad. So tall. The commander used to call him a damn tree. Towered over the whole legion." 

The blonde let out a hearty chuckle. "Then I've put the family name to shame, my friend is taller than me in the squad." 

The elderly gentleman laughed as well, slapping his knee. "Your daddy is rolling in shame then. The legacy dies with you." 

There were several more pictures most were of his dad the rest with friends. The dark haired commander appeared quite often. They'd been good friends. But this wasn't news to Erwin. His father had talked fondly of his commander even long after the man was gone. 

In fact, Erwin recalled riding by a charred home of the deceased commander. He... 

Blonde brows furrowed a bit but he pushed it from his mind, pocketing the pictures in the breast pocket of his jacket. "Thank you again. I truly appreciate it." 

Erwin stepped back outside, noting Levi at once. "What happened to your friends?" he questioned. 

"Gone, thank Maria." 

Erwin chuckled softly at the other, closing the distance between them. "They were quite fond of you." 

"Whatever... What did you need here?" Levi questioned, glancing at Erwin. 

"Ah. An old friend of my father's gave me some pictures... hm, here." Erwin dug the pictures back out and showed one to Levi who looked surprisingly interested. 

"Oh. He looks just like you." 

"I look just like him," Erwin casually corrected, "but yes... people say that a lot." 

"Who is that?" the younger questioned pointing to the dark haired man. 

"The tenth commander of the survey legion, and a good friend of my father's." 

"Tenth..." Levi looked up curiously. "Our commander is the twelfth." 

Erwin nodded at Levi's words understanding. "We tend to go through commanders rather quickly. My father was the eleventh. He wasn't commander terribly long, I'm afraid." 

"Do you intend to be commander one day?" Levi asked, his brow furrowing. 

"I'd like to be." Erwin admitted, pocketing the pictures once more. "Why do you ask?" 

Levi shook his head. "I was just curious to see how high we were going to fly." 

"As close to the top as we can get, but not so close to the sun where we'll lose our wings." 

Levi's lips quirked upward catching the story reference and nodded. Without saying another word he climbed back on his horse, waiting for Erwin's lead. 

* * *

Levi found in the passing years that faces were becoming much more familiar. A face you hadn't expected to see after a mission were faces that were actually around for years. 

Levi had grown more tolerant of Hanji and some of the things she had to say were rather interesting. Their banter had just become something to expect and it was the most childish things they could think of to say to one another. She'd throw his old street lingo back at him and was unabashed by the crude things that fell from his lips. 

Nanaba, while preferring MIke's company also enjoyed keeping Levi company as well. They shared stories and she had an interest in the sky as well. On clear nights she'd tell him all about the stars and taught him about the constellations. The sky was a world far beyond their understanding and reach but that's what made it all the more wonderful. 

There was Mike, of course, whom he'd known since the beginning and Erwin. Though they were not terribly close on a personal level they went on the field a great deal together. A rather nasty tag team with Erwin as their support more often than not. Mike had taken well to Levi's spin techniques and with his larger and heavier size he could almost cut completely through a fifteen meter's neck. 

And finally, there was Erwin. His dearest companion in his life within the Survey Legion.

"Did you know we had an attic up here?" 

"Maybe..." Erwin muttered coughing a bit at the ample amounts of dust. He'd been wondering where the younger had run off too only to find him tackling the biggest project of his life here. An attack where they stored many of the affects of fallen commanders, corporals and squad leaders. But it wasn't well maintained in the least. 

Levi rolled his eyes but held out something for Erwin to take. "Well... I found some things you might like." 

Curiously Erwin took them and Levi went back to work, coating himself in more grime and dust but making progress in this room. Smiling to himself, the taller moved into one of the slightly cleaner areas, taking a candle with him so he could see what the young man had unearthed. 

Pictures it seemed... Of his father at that. As his father had once been a commander it only made sense that those affects would have come up, he hadn't even graduated yet when his father passed away. There was no one to take them so they'd been put up here. Along with the pictures there was a leather bound journal. His father hadn't been that type, as far as Erwin knew. But it seemed like that's where the pictures had come from. 

Curious to say the least he flipped it open and scanned the pages. This certainly was not his father's... 

Flipping to the end a name caught his eye. 

 _'Eva sent me a letter that the baby was born. Healthy little boy. So looks like we're going with the name Levi like we talked about. She says he's got hair like his dad and silver eyes like his mom! After this excursion I'm heading right home to meet him. Bringing Smith with me so his boy can meet mine!'_  

Erwin could hardly breath. It seemed so unlikely... He swallowed thickly and flipped back to beginning. Name. Where was 

There. The tenth commander's name in neat scrawl. 

And so quickly it all came back to him. The burnt down home his father had stopped by before they left. The little boy he had to find to repay a heavy debt... 

And then years later Erwin himself had found that little boy... His icy gaze fell onto Levi who was busy at work. 

Erwin snapped the journal shut and set it aside. "Levi." 

"What?" 

"Go get cleaned up... I'd like to take you somewhere." 

The sound of Levi moving around suddenly ceased. Curiosity filled silver pools and tugging the rags off himself he made a sound of agreement to the offer. 

* * *

Through the years they'd only grown closer. Levi was always close and nearby. He told the younger boy nearly everything and in return Levi listened and offered comment. After wretched missions Levi was there for comfort. Be it simply sitting within the office or actually offering a kind of physical gesture, that being him leaning against the blonde. Levi wasn't actually that big on physical contact. Even with him. 

The lives in the Survey Legion were hard. It was not an easy place to exist in. Levi handled it better and so he was Erwin's rock. 

The blonde would be a liar if he said he didn't feel something terribly strong foe the younger. Levi was so precious to him and more often he wanted to cup the younger one's cheeks and lavish him with the things that he grew up without having. But he couldn't have that sort of relationship with anyone. It was dangerous and unwise. And Levi could probably not handle something like that emotionally. 

What they had was enough. And it was something emotional. And physical in a sense too. Massages happened more than that one night. He worked the kinks out of Levis back and legs and it was often returned. Levi's smaller fingers were like magic in his shoulders, especially after long days at his desk. 

It was enough. It'd always be enough and more than he ever expected to have. Or so he told himself quite often. 

Erwin rode from their base from behind Maria all the way to Sina. But even then there was still a ways to go. But he wanted to take a specific path... Just to see. 

"Where are we going?" Levi asked, a little irritated as Erwin went off the main rode. Not down the scarier alley ways, not those, but the residential road. Erwin wanted to be sure that this was the actual boy. And the charred home had once been over here...  Levi knew these streets better than anyone, he'd know where he used to live. "Erwin! Wait!" 

The blonde glanced back at the younger who looked rather upset. "I don't want to go this way." 

"Why not?" 

Levi simply looked away. "Can we go back to the main road?" 

"Come on Levi." Erwin insisted continuing down the path, the sound of Levi's horse's hooves soon to follow. 

After nearly twenty years he didn't expect the home to still be a charred mess. A house in this area would of course be rebuilt and he was right. A house clearly newer than the rest even after all this time stood out. It was easy to spot. And as he suspected and hoped he heard Levi's horse suddenly stop. 

The blonde glanced behind him noting Levi was looking at the home, his brows furrowed and there was pain in his expression that only one who knew Levi as long as he had would notice. 

"Something catch your eye?" 

Levi slowly turned his gaze back to Erwin, his eyes showing pain. So crystal clear to the blonde. It was something the younger wasn't even bothering to hide. Slowly the dark haired man opened his mouth to speak but then seemed to think better of it, closing it almost at once. Levi simply shook his head, lowering his gaze as he closed the distance between them. 

Erwin continued to lead through the city it wasn't too much further and Levi was quite silent through the journey. 

There was a specific place they needed to go. There was also no better time to go here. This late in spring everything would be blooming and... 

"Perfect." he said more to himself as he overlooked a field of the brightest blue flowers he'd ever seen. He remembered this place from years and years ago. His father took him here. 

But it wasn't just his father. There were two others. And a third would one day join them. He just hadn't been born yet. Those days, sadly, would never came to pass. 

The commander was killed saving his own father. And there was a guilt that could not be explained. Commander Smith avoided the wife and child of his old friend and felt even worse when the quaint little home burnt to the ground. The child seemingly lost forever. 

And then years later, Erwin found him. He found that lost child. 

He glanced back at the tormented young man who was not keen to ride any further into this flower field. "This is where I wanted to take you." 

"Why?" 

Erwin smiled faintly and dismounted from his horse. "Come with me." 

Levi made a sound of protest, torn between just leaving and doing what he was told. Finally he reluctantly slid off his horse and followed after. Erwin smiled and took Levi's hand leading him further into the field. 

"There is no need to make such a face." 

"Erwin." Levi said, digging his heels into the dirt and forcing them to stop. He hid nothing on his face as Erwin looked back at him. "I don't ask for much, if anything. But please... I will beg if I have to, let me go back. I don't want to be here." 

"If I ask you why, you won't tell me will you?" 

"Erwin, please!" Levi demanded. 

"I didn't bring you here to be cruel." Erwin said firmly, holding onto Levi's hand tightly. "Did you look at those pictures you gave me carefully?" 

The younger shook his head." I just saw your dad so-" 

"If you'd paid attention you would have seen something interesting." Erwin dug the pictures from his jacket pocket. One in particular. His father. The tenth commander. And a woman. In the black and white photo it was hard to tell. But she had beautiful long dark hair and the prettiest silver eyes. And you could just make out a round stomach. She was pregnant. The three were standing in this very field. "Don't you recognize that woman?" 

Levi's eyes narrowed slightly as he peered at the picture and slowly shook his head. "No. Who is she?" 

"Levi..." Erwin said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice, causing the younger to look at him. "That's your mother." 

The dark haired man quickly looked back at the picture, the forgotten parts of his memory slowly putting her face to the voice he'd never forgotten and the warmth that still lingered on in his heart. Yes... 

Yes that's right. That was his mom.

He'd forgotten her. He'd forgotten her face... 

Slowly he brought the photo to his chest, his eyes closing tightly. 

"And that man beside her," Erwin continued. "The tenth commander of the survey legion, was your father." 

"What...?" whispered Levi, holding the picture all the tighter to himself. Erwin was afraid that the younger was going to collapse on him. 

"It was in the journal that you gave me. Levi... Your father was killed because he saved my father's life. He looked for you after your home burnt down. But couldn't find you... He wanted to repay your father's sacrifice. I'm glad that many years later that I could do just that. Well, as best as I could." 

Truly... To complete his father's hunt. To save a child who lost everything. Who grew up never knowing his father. Who had to go through some of the most important years of his life without anyone. Who sold himself and did what he had to to live one more day. Just one more... 

Erwin took a knee in front of the younger. In this field. Everything would come back around. Erwin placed his right hand upon his heart. "Levi-" 

"Stop!" The younger demanded, wide eyed and furious. "What are you doing?" 

Needless to say Erwin was surprised, and he looked up at Levi in confusion. "Levi, why are you upset?" 

"Don't! Don't salute me! What have I done to earn that? My father... I am not my father! I'm nothing like him... I'm just... I'm just Levi. Nothing more or less. After all that I've done I don't want such proud names and people attached to me. It's... It's all in the past. And I put it all away the day you stopped me from selling myself to nobles for the legion. It doesn't matter." Levi looked at the picture once more. He was glad though... to see those faces. But they were gone. And their son had become a horrible human being. He was getting better but... He was not someone who was good enough for them. For their name and all they stood for. "And you... you would insult yourself by saluting me..." 

"Levi no it-" 

"You will be the thirteenth commander!" Levi snapped. "You will not get on your knees and salute me. You have more respect than that! Get up!" 

"Levi..."

"I said fucking get up!" 

"Levi." Erwin said sharply. 

The younger let out an angry sound and fell to his own knees in front of Erwin, the sound of him hitting the solid earth almost making the blonde wince. But it didn't seem to have affected the younger any. Instead he lifted one up, placing his hand on his heart as well. 

"We are supposed to pledge our hearts to the king but you told me I didn't have to do that. But I had to pledge it to someone. Or something. I made that decision from the very first day of training. But I confirmed it when I graduated. There is only one king that matters to me. It's you. My heart's beating blood is for you. So don't you degrade my salute...Don't insult me!" 

Perhaps he suspected all this time that that's what Levi's salute was for. But it was interesting to hear it out loud. To have that verbal confirmation. 

"I would never insult you. In the Survey  Legion we should not get attached to others. Any day they could be gone. Lost. And what then is a soldier to do? I've seen many friends and people come and go. And I've had a detachment towards all of them. But I cannot have that with you. Perhaps because of the paths we've taken and what we've gone through together. What you've had to go through while holding my hand. Levi, I would never insult you. You are the most precious person in my life." 

Before the younger could even process it completely he was closing the distance between them, scooting on his knees just a bit before throwing himself at Erwin, his arms wrapping around the other tightly. His fingers curling into the forest green cloak. "You... You are my king. My future commander. My life is yours. To sacrifice to do as you please with. There is no one I can ever trust or will trust more than you. Your pawn, shield, knight, sword. Give me the order and I will follow. I will fight this very world for you, should you ask it of me." 

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi in turn, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. Those words. The other didn't say much but these words were said with his whole heart. All the passion Levi had in his small body. 

All their time together had inevitably built up something between them. Feelings that would only become stronger the longer they continued to be together. 

But perhaps this was just an emotional outburst from Levi. Learning what he had. He was clearly upset. And... 

"You are no mouse or dog. You are the lion. You have the heart of one. If I am the king you will be my lionheart. You will be the strongest piece on my board. My sharpest sword. My deadliest knight." More. More than a sword. More than a piece on his board.

Erwin pushed Levi back just slightly, holding the younger's chin gently between his fingers. "And most importantly. You will be mine." 

Risking everything they had he gently placed his lips against Levis which were still against his. But only for a moment... 

After the initial shock of being kissed Levi, gripped Erwin's cloak tighter and moved his lips against Erwin's. Those words... All of them warming his heart. And even if it was wrong for Erwin to kiss someone like him he couldn't help but be selfish and greedy. Just this once. 

Eagerly Levi pushed against Erwin and they kissed each other sloppily like two lovers  that hadn't seen each other in years. The blonde held the younger close and let himself fall back into the flowers, the lovely blue petals scattering about and slowly falling onto them

It was messy, kissing like this, as if their lives depended on it. Another time. In another place they could take their time. Where Erwin would really be able to note how sharp Levi's canine teeth were. Where he'd be able to really savor how the younger tasted like coffee. Nanaba's coffee. Where he could could really enjoy how Levi nipped at his lips impatiently while he was trying to catch his breath. How despite being involved in many sexual things Levi was easily a novice kisser. 

Eventually it slowed and he just ran his hand through Levi's hair while the other nipped at his jaw not quite done but taking the hint that for a moment he needed a breather. And Erwin just stared up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. Waiting for something close to guilt or regret consume him for what he'd done to Levi, but there was nothing. Just contentment. 

They had a mission at dawn, however, and could not spend all night in the flower field. Though it would be nice. Again. Another time... And they needed to go before Levi took one of his famous naps on top of him. 

"We need to go back, Levi." he gently shook the other, and warm silver eyes met his icy blue ones. 

Silver. Yes. Absolutely silver. They'd been so dark and dim for such a long time even if he always had attributed them to the precious metal. But now it was absolutely certain. 

"Okay..." Levi leaned back in, pressing his lips to Erwin's once more. Soft and lingering because it could be some time before they could kiss so freely again. 

The younger stood, helping the elder up and held out the picture. "Do you want it back?" 

Erwin shook his head, taking the picture and placed it in Levi's breast pocket of his jacket. "You keep it. So you don't forget their faces again." 

Levi lowered his gaze for a moment before turning on his heel and headed back to his horse. "I want to take a nice long nap in your office before we head out." 

"What a shame. That's where i was going to take a nap." Erwin retorted, following after the younger. 

"I suppose I can share... You've always been a decent pillow." 


	11. The Only Time that Counts

Despite events in the flower field when they returned things hadn't changed in the least. Erwin worked. Levi cleaned. They fought titans side by side. And that was their lives. No different than any other day.

The closeness was the same. He got the knots out of Levi's muscles and the favor was returned. Erwin would like to say there was something more bubbling on the surface now, but he couldn't be certain. He was a bit bias after all. 

But perhaps it was as the blonde suspected, it'd been a burst of energy from Levi because of all the things that had been learned that afternoon. 

Erwin didn't really question it, mostly because he shouldn't. The kiss should have never happened to begin with. 

Life continued on, until one day... 

A sickness and a deadly one at that swept through the walls taking many many lives. The scouting legion had assumed that being so far away from the major cities and most civilization would keep them safe so long as they kept away until this disease cleared up. 

They were wrong.

Erwin walked briskly through the halls glancing up at he sound of footsteps. Someone small approaching, his Levi of course. "I'm glad I found you," though it was bound to happen sooner or later. The younger was never out of his shadow for too long. "I need you to-" The blonde suddenly stopped, his brows furrowing as he looked up once more. "Levi?" 

The younger had placed his hand on the wall, the other over his mouth. "Erwin..." weak. Hardly audible. And it was more than enough to make the elder drop his work and hurry over. Once he had his hands on Levi the young man completely collapsed. Hot. Erwin could feel it through the younger's clothes. He was overly warm to the touch... The elder could only fear the absolute worst with all that was going on in the cities. The terrible sickness that was stealing lives more and more everyday... 

Unfortunately it was exactly as he feared. 

Afraid that Levi would infect others the commander and others insisted they put the sick scout in the dungeons where only Erwin dared to go. There was the danger of getting infected but the elder simply couldn't leave the younger to deal with this illness all on his own in the dark. It wasn't right and this seemed to be a terrible thing to deal with. 

Erwin watched helplessly as Levi vomited red liquid, that had the unpleasant smell of blood, over himself and watched him squirm and whimper in pain as the disease took over his body. It would take him, Erwin was sure of it. 

"You look sad..." Levi whispered to him one day, a dulled silver orb peeking out at him. 

"Maybe a little..." Erwin answered a faint smile appearing on his face at the sound of Levi's voice as horse and as weak as it was. 

"Don't..." Levi took a deep breath. "Maybe this is the price i have to pay.. for all I've done in life. For my sins..."

Erwin's brow furrowed, taking Levi's hands in his own. Noting the darkening of the skin on the fingertips. He'd never seen a sickness like this before. He didn't know how to make it better. "I don-"

He stopped at once noting Levi's eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head. Without missing a beat he placed a hand over Levi's mouth and held the body as still as he could while it shook under him. Another... another seizure. Erwin closed his eyes tightly, pained, truly pained. He'd watched men die before. Saw it all the time. To watch someone die like this. So slowly and painfully. _This was horrible._ And if he was a bigger person, a better person, he'd kill Levi and end this. But... he wasn't. He was too selfish.

But...

Erwin slowly opened his eyes as the shaking stopped, glancing down at the figure that was asleep again.

If... If Levi showed no signs of getting better then yes. He would in fact end this.  He would not allow this person to suffer anymore. 

Slowly Erwin retook his seat watching over the sick young man who never seemed to be able to catch a break in this cruel world of theirs... 

* * *

"Erwin Smith." 

A voice called him out of his slumber, faintly familiar. A distant memory. Erwin blinked the sleep away and glanced behind him seeing a shadowed man and a pair of glasses gleaming in the darkness. 

"Do you remember me? I used to know your father." 

Ah... Grisha Jaeger. A wonderful doctor and if the blonde had been hearing correctly someone who had been helping with this illness. Quickly he stood up and walked over to the man, offering out a hand which Grisha declined. "Thank you for coming."

The elder nodded and glanced at Levi and then back to Erwin. "You've been with him this whole time? In here?" 

He nodded. Yes... the illness was contagious but he wasn't going to just leave Levi down here. 

The doctor stepped over looking over every part of Levi. Checking the boys eyes his mouth, armpits and even his groin. "Well." Grisha began, adjusting his glasses "If he stays down here he'll die. I'm rather surprised he got sick all the way out here. I thought the Scouting Legion would be safe from it. But these things do happen. He's very sick, Erwin." Grisha informed the younger man "You need to get him out of here. In clean fresh air away from everyone here. He needs to be eating, drinking, Lots of water. And _maybe_ he can beat this. I will inject him with some antibiotics and I can come back, wherever you are, in a weeks time. How are you feeling though? You haven't gotten sick?"

Erwin shook his head. "No I feel just fine. We have another fort not far from here. I'll take him there."

Since they couldn't ride out on missions right now it was no trouble getting away for a week or even two if that's how long it took. The hardest part would be getting Levi to the place. He supposed the other would just have to ride on his horse with him which would be by no means a pleasant ride for Levi.

And it wasn't. Once he'd gathered provisions and spare clothes he scooped Levi up from the bed forced the other to sit in front of him where at least Levi could lean against his back.

It was a rough ride all the same the jostling causing the younger to lean over the horse and vomit red again. There wasn't anything in his system to throw up... just blood... But there wasn't any seizures on the journey which Erwin was undeniably thankful for.

The fort he was taking Levi to had actually been used recently so it wasn't too dirty. All he had to do was change the sheets in the main bedroom and open up some windows. Not the cleaning job Levi would have done but it would have to do.

All Erwin could do was continue to watch over Levi and take care of him the best he could. He gave the younger water which seemed to stay down well enough. Food was another thing altogether to the point the blonde just gave up. 

Grisha came back sooner than anticipated and gave the younger more medicine. "He's looking much better. I actually think he may pull through... I'll come back again and we'll see where we're at..." 

The good doctor was right. Levi did in fact look to be doing better. The darkness on the skin had for the most part cleared up and the sores also were gone. Breathing seemed to come easier there hadn't been a seizure since they left the fort. It felt like this horrible nightmare was finally ending. 

A couple days later he woke to find the bed that Levi had been spending nearly two weeks in was empty. Panic struck him but only for a moment. The younger hadn't wandered  far. He was sitting at the windowsill, his legs dangling out and it seemed like he was munching on bread. That would be the first thing he'd had to eat in weeks.

"Levi..." Erwin managed to say, pushing himself up to speak with the younger, making sure it wasn't a dream. 

Levi looked back at him, his cheeks puffed out clearly stuffed with food.  Quickly the younger swallowed it all, wetting his lips before he talked. "You're up." A bit hoarse but to be expected. He hadn't talked in a while and with all the throwing up... 

"So are you... How do you feel?" Erwin took a seat beside the younger, looking him over carefully. 

"Hungry... tired still. Better though." Levi shrugged taking another bite out of the bread, his gaze turning back on the outside world. 

"I thought you were going to die." Erwin said honestly, his eyes never leaving Levi. 

"I wasn't... I can't die. Not yet." Levi said casually his gaze still straight ahead.

Erwin reached out to gently grip Levi's chin, forcing the other to look at him. The signs that his small protege had been sick were clear. It reminded him, though not to the same extent, of when he found Levi on the streets. Slowly, Erwin leaned in seeking to capture those lips, or at least press his against Levi's. But the younger recoiled at the action, attempting to jerk away, nearly hissing at the elder.

"Don't..." he warned. "I was just really sick. And I'm really gross." 

Erwin shook his head slightly. "I stayed by your side every night and held your hand through every struggle you had with this disease. If I kiss you now, I know nothing will happen." 

Levi's brows furrowed just slightly. "Every night..." he repeated softly. And with that he moved, ever so slightly, to close the distance between them. 

Erwin obliged, giving Levi something light and chaste. Nothing like the flurry of kisses in the field. This was something gentle. Because Levi wasn't all that well. But gentle kisses were good too. A slow passionate rhythm where he could be grateful and savor these kisses. After all, for a while he had been so very certain he'd never get them again. 

* * *

It wasn't something that was really had in the Survey Legion, love lives. You could go somewhere and pay to get yourself taken care of. You could have a one night stand with another scout. The thing you shouldn't do was form a relationship with someone else. It never ended well. 

Erwin would not be so bold to say that he and Levi had anything that could be classified as a relationship. Not in the romantic sense that is. 

The years passed them by slowly, especially by Scouting Legion standards. There was a bond between them though and everyone knew it. Though many would say it was the master and the loyal dog it was clearly something more than that. 

It was a relationship built simply on trust. It had started that way when Levi took the cherry tart from his hands upon the dock. It was tested that day in the court room. And held up through years on the battlefield. With little challenges along the way. 

They didn't really kiss. Nor have any physical contact with one another. Levi didn't like it. Erwin knew the why and reasonings. A different life from this one would have given him opportunities to help Levi with that, but those were not opportunities he had. 

To put it plainly and simply, Erwin was fine with the closeness that they had with one another. It was something that no one could replicate. And it was all their own. Glances and well thought out words, perhaps even a slight touch be it on the hand or arm was enough to get them through the years. 

"It's spring again." Erwin mused, as he looked out the open windows. It'd been spring for a while now... It's not as if this was news. He could almost hear Levi's eyes rolling. "That makes you, twenty nine." 

"Ah... I guess it does." Levi answered from behind him. 

"Almost thirty."

"Calm down, I just turned twenty nine." came the angry huff. 

"Certainly you're not abashed by your age are you?" Erwin questioned with a laugh. 

"No. Of course not... Age has never mattered to me." 

The blonde stopped for a moment, glancing back at Levi. "Do you want anything for your birthday?" 

Levi's silver gaze met Erwin's icy blues. They were focused and they didn't waver for a moment. "Yeah." 

This surprised the blonde. Truly it did. But it also made him happy. _Levi wanting something for himself_. "What do you want?" 

"I want to go to the field of blue flowers." 

The excitement within him deflated some. But he supposed it was something, the field would be nice. It's not as if he didn't want to go or anything like that. He'd just hoped Levi would want more. "Any particular reason?" he questioned lightly. 

He watched an interesting amount of expressions take Levi. First. His eyes failed to meet his, his bottom lip became victim to his teeth for a bit, there seemed to be a flush of color, so light that anyone else aside from him would have missed it. But he knew Levi better than anyone. 

"I'm torn." Levi finally admitted, though his gaze did not return. "Between asking for something I want, and knowing I should never put a hand on it..." 

The words were painful even if they didn't make sense to the blonde. "Levi." he encouraged softly. 

"I'm not good enough for you." Was his answer for pushing. 

The delicate matter in their 'relationship' that was never talked of nor spoken about. Levi had come from a bad place. And done bad things. And then continued to do do those things to help the legion, though tricked at the time... There was a method to his cleaning, a terrible inner reasoning that made sense only to the younger. More than once Levi had been hesitant or unwilling to give kisses, asking it it was okay. As if Erwin should be disgusted by putting his mouth on Levi's. 

He was anything but. 

"Let's go to the field Levi." 

The younger suddenly looked back up. "Right now?" 

"Yes. We leave on a mission tomorrow. Let's go and get back here by dawn." 

The faintest of smiles graced the  younger and he nodded, turning on his heel to gather some things and saddle up the horses. 

Erwin stood still for a moment, tapping his fingers against his arm, a slow inner debate going on within him. It seemed wrong for his mind to even go there but... He was always one for thinking several steps ahead. And so he made his way to his office first, opening one of his desk drawers and pocketed the newly refilled oil jar.   
  
_

* * *

It was mid evening by the time they made it to the field of flowers. The sky starting to become orange but there was still plenty of blue left. Levi seemed much more inclined to enter this field, riding right into the blue flowers. It was a perfect time to come here, the flowers were in full bloom and their aroma was simply enticing.  

"Why did you want to come here?" Erwin questioned, watching Levi unpack some things from his horse. He didn't really get an answer, just a look, which didn't  tell him anything. 

The younger came prepared with lanterns for when it got dark and a rather large blanket to sit on. Wordlessly he stalked deeper into the field of flowers searching for a good place to place the blanket where he wouldn't ruin too many flowers. Eventually settling the place under the large tree that grew in the middle. Right where the tree normally cast it's shadow, Erwin guessed, is where less flowers would grow. And it's right where Levi set up the blanket, strategically placing it so no branches from the tree were above them, finally smoothing out every corner and edge. Once completely satisfied he fell back on it, staring up at the sky blue sky. 

Erwin couldn't suppress a chuckle and he followed, stopping at the edge of the blanket, staring down at the younger, whose silver eyes met his. For a moment each were silent, reading each other's impenetrable masks, they couldn't really hide things from each other, not after all this time. 

"Why are we out here Levi?" he questioned softly. 

"I want something... But I can't ask for it." 

"Are you going to make me figure it out?" Erwin questioned, raising one of his brows. 

Levi shook his head. "I don't want you to. I just... will you lay here with me?" 

Of course he would. But that's not quite what Levi wanted and he knew it. All the same Erwin knelt down peering at the younger carefully, his hand reaching out to brush the dark hair out of those bright silver eyes. "Won't you just tell me? After all this time can't you just say it?" 

Levi slightly shook his head, reaching up to lace his fingers with Erwin's instead. "I can't... I'm just a dog. I shouldn't ask for anything more than what I have." 

Levi was going to leave him to fill in the gaps on his own. All the way out here in this important field. Away from everyone else. Levi wasn't insecure about the things he said. He'd speak his mind about any subject. Save for one... 

Right now Levi was painfully dancing around something he wanted. Because he didn't feel good enough... 

Was that really it? Levi was insecure about being touched and held and about the subject matter in general. Erwin suspected no mater how much trust the younger had in him it would never stretch beyond those walls where the younger could trust him with his body in such a way. And it seemed, right here, he was so close. Wavering on the ledge where he'd either  take the plunge on the other side, trusting someone with him for the first time since he'd sold himself. Or... He'd fall backwards, undoing all his hard work, forever pressed against those walls he built himself and unable to go any further. 

The trust that Levi had in him never failed to shock him and leave him speechless. 

Slowly he leaned down and captured Levi's lips. Hesitantly his kiss was returned. And he could only smile as their lips moved against each other, Levi eventually wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. 

They should not be so attached to one another. But they were. 

He never intended for this to happen when he met the young boy on the docks. He never intended for it to come to pass when he watched Levi basically fly up a wall and soar over him. Nor when he captured him in the alley. When he beat him in front of the court. He hadn't... 

He had hoped for Levi to become an asset in the survey legion. Not one in his heart. 

But what had he expected? A little child that had nothing at the time. Not a friend in the world, only him. It was only natural for Levi to cling to him as if he was the center of the world. For the younger he probably was. But he had no excuse... only that he was mesmerized by the younger from the moment they met. Entranced beyond reason and it was only going to end up like this.  

He moved as Levi tugged him closer and placed his other leg on Levi's other side so he was straddling the other, their lips never parting once. Levi's one hand had moved into his hair, the fingers threading in the blonde strands. The other holding onto him tightly, he could feel the fingers curling into his cloak, desperate to hold onto him. 

Levi. His dear Levi. 

He had one hand upon the younger's cheek, his thumb running over the smooth skin. The other holding him up. Keeping him steady as his little protege stole his breath away again and again. 

Levi's kisses were still novice but he was getting better. Between every kiss a gentle chaste one was placed upon his lips before they started all over again. Like Levi needed to have the last kiss each and every time. Some kind of assurance that it was real. Erwin liked the little signature movement. No, he loved it... It was a kind of kiss that was unique, just like the younger. 

The kisses slowed as he felt Levi's tongue sneak up catching his upper lip, quietly asking for deep kisses. Erwin was happy to oblige kissing that open and waiting mouth, their tongues brushing instantly. Not as sloppy as the first time they'd kissed. 

Sadly Levi broke the kiss first, needing to catch a breath and as he panted softly Erwin moved his attentions to the younger's jaw. Nipping at it lightly, not wanting to leave any marks there. But maybe... Maybe lower. Where the cravat and collar kept the skin concealed.

He removed his hand from Levi's cheek and gently tugged at the cloth round his neck and easily it came undone. The blonde smiled to himself that despite after all this time the cloth seemed to be in almost perfect condition. Levi had a few now, as it was impossible to keep them in pristine condition with the work they did. But this one... with how soft the cloth was, this was the finest silk. And it was clearly old. The one he gave Levi, he was sure of it. "You only wear this one on special occasions," He said softly, sitting up and inspecting the item carefully in the fading light of the sky. 

Levi watched him handle the item carefully, making sure no harm came to his most precious possession. "This is a special occasion. But be careful with it... there is only one like it." 

"You've kept it after all this time." 

"It's important to me..." 

Levi did many things, though silent, to show that he cared. There were those in the fort that thought him cruel and heartless because he seemed emotionless. But no one watched him enough. No one bothered to get near his icy exterior. It probably didn't help that Levi was always in his shadow making him seem even more unapproachable. It wasn't so. Not to Erwin at least. And this... this was one of those ways. Keeping this cloth safe, speaking carefully about it. Wearing it only on the most important of matters. His actions and words so subtle he just knew anyone else would always miss them. Only he could understand Levi. _Only him._  

At the request, Erwin neatly folded up the silk cloth carefully and placed it near the edge of the blanket, a good distance from them and then moved to undo the front buckles on the gear and unbutton Levi's shirt. There was tension, he could feel it, the younger was nervous. Those silver eyes watching him carefully. 

But there was no word of protest. Not request to stop and so he didn't, opening up the shirt to gaze and the body underneath. When he'd last seen it there had been able to see each of Levi's ribs. Such a malnourished body. And now...  Muscles. Thick muscles. His little Levi was so strong and healthy now. Erwin couldn't help but run his fingers along the stomach where the abs were proudly displayed. 

This whole body, Levi in general, was alive. If he'd not taken him in, Erwin truly believed the younger would be dead. He leaned down to kiss those strong muscles, run his tongue along them. Taste the skin. _Levi was alive_. Here with him.  Breathing and healthy. Erwin moved upwards, going back to where he intended to be at the beginning. Levi's pulse at his neck. The blonde's lips latched onto it, intending to mark it. 

Levi had been silent as he explored his chest and tasted it. He hadn't stirred in bit. Not now. He felt the younger rise under him, a soft gasping breath escaping him. Almost a moan. A weak spot on his protege. One that would be put to mind and never forgotten. Erwin sunk his teeth into the skin, not hard enough to break the skin, enough to mark it. Levi was his... 

"Erwin..." he heard Levi whisper from under him. Soft... but uncertain. The blonde was certain he could stop at any time should it be asked of him. Something like this, such a delicate matter when it came to Levi, could not end in a terrible way because he couldn't do as something as easy as keeping control.

"Do you want to stop?" he questioned, moving his hand to thread through the dark hair, soothingly running his fingers through it. 

"No... I just..." He felt Levi's fingers tighten around whatever they'd gotten their hold into. "You... I've been fucked by a lot of people." Levi blurted out the issue. Voicing it truly for the first time. "You shouldn't... you just shouldn't." 

He knew that's what this was about. He was glad Levi said it though. He placed a gentle kiss on Levi's forehead. It had been over ten years since Levi had done anything for money. But more importantly. "I'm not paying for you... as the first one not to do that, I'd like to think the rest don't count. This is the only time that matters to me. And to you." 

He felt Levi hold onto him impossibly tighter, that small body quivering underneath him. "Erwin...." just a soft whisper. The blonde was certain he'd never understand or know just how much those words meant to Levi. 

But without further ado, he went back to treating this body with all the care it should have been receiving through the years. Each contour and dip was noted and explored. The battle scars from the street and from fighting titans was noted. The marks that the gear left over time gently kissed. Eventually Levi started to allow himself to enjoy the treatment the rise and fall of his chest happening more quickly. 

Erwin's fingers lingered over the rest of the belts, keeping the pants from being undone.

"You're over dressed..." Levi informed him. Warm pools of silver looking at him with a light Erwin had never seen in them before. It was here he realized, _he'd saved this boy_. He saved this boy. Saved him in every way you could save a person. Yes. He'd allowed Levi into this dangerous legion where people died all around you. But only because he knew the boy would not be so easily killed. In all other ways... he was saved. 

He offered Levi a warm smile, and gestured for him to sit up. "Would you like to assist me in that problem?" 

And without question that's just what the younger did, pushing himself up, and allowing the unbuttoned shirt, jacket and cloak to fall off his shoulders, he removed the rest of his shirt and began to work on Erwin's garments and gear. Levi's lithe fingers moved quickly. Buckle after buckle was undone and set aside. The buttons on his shirt undone in seconds. The blonde removed the garment allowing himself to be shirtless as well. And in the few moments he was doing that, Levi's had undone his pants and his hand was reaching in. 

"Hold on..." he laughed, placing his own hands upon the younger's shoulders stopping the forward progression. 

Levi's brow furrowed and he looked up at Erwin with wide eyes, confusion dancing in this silver hues. "Don't you...?" 

"No... Not today." Another time. For there would be another time. This wasn't about him. And he had a feeling he wouldn't need the younger's skilled tongue to help this evening. 

Slowly Levi removed his hands from the elder's pants and allowed himself to be gently pushed back onto the blanket, watching curiously. Not as quick as Levi but at his own decent pace he got the belts from around the hips undone and set them all aside, getting the ones around Levi's thighs and down his legs as well. Now that all the pesky gear was off Levi, at least, he undid the buttons on the Corporals pants slowly pulling them down, along with the garment underneath. Out of instinct, perhaps or nerves  Levi brought his legs up, attempting to hide himself. Erwin didn't allow such a thing. 

What he found between Levi's legs was a little surprising. The younger was completely flaccid. Even he couldn't help but feel a bit put out by that. 

"It's not you..." Levi said softly, knowing at once. "I just... Don't let myself..." he trailed off. "I'll try and let it just happen..."

Damaged was really the only word that came to mind. But he would fix him as he'd been fixing him. This would be no trouble... Gently, he wrapped his hand around the limp member and stroked it. What he thought might be tricky actually to be far from the truth. The direct contact had Levi already arching off the blanket. Things like this... the kissing and feeling direct contact were all little virginal quirks that Levi still seemed to have. It made the blonde glad, truly it did... Levi had been used... but in many ways he was still untouched. 

It didn't take long to get Levi hard and while he stroked it firmly he couldn't help but notice how well it fit into his hand. His fingers easily wrapping around it. His thumb able to play with the slit and yet still move with no trouble. _Small_. Levi was small in comparison to him. He might be a little smaller for one of his body type. Erwin suspected that all had something to do with how he grew up. He just never developed quite the way he should. Levi probably didn't mind how big or long he was. Erwin didn't mind either. It was just something to note. It suited Levi, and it was easy for him to work with.

Levi was responsive and that was what was important. He'd placed an arm over his eyes and it looked like the younger was working hard to keep quiet. Afraid to be heard. Afraid to enjoy it and be seen enjoying it.

For Levi it was a complete sensory overload. His nerves were being electrified. He'd never ever gotten off before, aside from those dreams that popped up on him now and then. He ignored any urges cause he hated them. When being fucked by people he made sure he couldn't feel how good it felt, make sure their weak dicks were hitting somewhere else...

To give into these sorts of things... To enjoy it. It was a new experience for him. He couldn't suppress every sound that came up on him, though he tried. He couldn't continue to breath evenly, pants and gasps for breath was all he could do.  And his body was beyond his control. Bucking into Erwin's hand eager for more. For a release that had been denied to him for years. 

Not yet... Erwin wouldn't give it just yet. He smiled at the glossy white pearls that had spilled out. Levi was at this point already  It answered many of the questions he didn't even know he had. 

But he needed to stop. Levi was worked up and was ready. Erwin reached for the his discarded jacket which held the ever so precious oil. There had to be some. Levi was so small. And it would hurt otherwise. He unscrewed the top of the jar slicking his fingers up as he watched the other try and work himself back down from everything he'd been feeling and experiencing. But he wasn't covering himself up again. He was trusting and ready for what was to come. 

Gently Erwin brushed the warm liquid along the entrance, teasing and gentle. Getting the body to willingly open up to him before he pushed his way through. The less pain the better. 

"Ah..." Levi moaned, peeking out at the commander. "You don't... You don't have to do that." 

"I do." Confirmed the elder. "You think too poorly of yourself. He smoothly slid a finger inside the younger feeling those walls around him. Tight. Ten years had passed since Levi had done anything. "You feel brand new to me." 

He could hear the smaller huff and scoff at that the flush on his cheeks darkening. 

But enough teasing with words... He worked the other open for him. Truthfully, it'd been a long time since he'd done anything either. Some experimentation in training so long ago. And obviously he needed to do what he had to to feel some relief now and then. But since Levi came into his keeping he'd never done anything. 

Maybe it was one of those things... 

Something internally. Waiting for just the right moment when things would come together. Your unconscious desires... 

Levi took to his fingers well, if he was hurting with the burn of being stretched he didn't show it or voice it. He simply rocked into his fingers trying to get them deeper within him. Enjoying himself. There was the faintest of smiles on his face, _he loved it_. 

There was no shame in these acts. 

Only pleasure. 

Though with Levi ready for him it did leave a rather concerning question. How to do it. Levi was small. And he was much larger. Levi like this would require his hips to be lifted up to be able to be penetrated. On his hands and knees, which Erwin did not want to resort to on a first time offered the same problem. Perhaps on a bed they could do that position a bit easier but not on the ground.

"Lay on your back..." Levi peeked out at him seeing the concern on his face. "I'll ride you." 

"Levi..." Erwin said softly, knowing that would require Levi to do a lot of the work. That's not what he was going for here.  

"It'll be good. Just to get started... And then you can sit up and do whatever. But that's just how it is... I'm too small..." Levi pushed himself up and Erwin could do nothing but let his fingers slide out of the younger and allowed himself to be pushed down. Wetting his lips Levi finished what he'd started before, though not with the same intentions. 

He unearthed Erwin's own member, cursing as he did so. "Fucking hell..." he muttered. An uncertain look met Erwin's gaze.

The blonde felt that Levi was being the tiniest bit over dramatic. He was just right for his size as well. Perhaps just a bit bigger. Though it'd be a snug fit, even for someone like Levi. But there was no more complaint from the younger. He simply, dipped his fingers into the oil and carefully prepared them both, finally placing a leg on each side of Erwin. This is where he showed off the first images of being skilled in these sorts of things. It was gorgeous to watch all the same. When the other with thin and lithe it also must have been a gorgeous sight but there was an indescribable sort of feeling seeing the current Levi arch above him, positioning himself to be penetrated. 

There were whispers on the streets when they returned from missions about Levi, after all. 

_One of humanities very strongest._

No _The strongest._ Levi was the strongest person he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. And he was Erwin's.

Humanities strongest was arching above him soon to be moaning because of him.

Levi's lithe fingers wrapped around him, the rough little pads from battle moved gently against him. Testing. Feeling... Exploring just a bit. Levi had more confidence like this. Those silver eyes finally looking at him. They held something that he could not name. Slowly falling closed as  the smaller descended upon him. 

The blonde let out a long groan at the feeling already and how slow Levi was making this. Just a little bit of himself was allowed into such tight heat and then a dangerously long pause before a little bit more of himself could join. Tediously painful but the expression the younger had was worth this agonizing pace. 

Levi was breathing heavy already, his eyes had peeked open once more and they were glassy. 

"Fuck....Erwin." Levi cried out, forcing himself down the last few inches forcefully, his fingers upon the blonde's chest, clawing a bit. The small body was quivering and the elder couldn't be sure if it was in pain or pleasure. 

"Levi...?" he questioned softly reaching out to brush the younger's cheek. 

"It's good..." the younger whispered back placing his hand over Erwin's keeping it in place. "It's really good... I didn't know it could be so good. It hurts. But it's good..." 

Erwin brushed his thumb against Levi's cheek, feeling the muscles around his cock finally relax. "Can you move?" 

A faint smile cracked the younger's lust filled features. "We'll find out... but I like it like this...Being connected." 

"I suppose that's romantic in some sense." 

Levi let out a laugh, something Erwin so rarely heard sincerely it took him by surprise. "Yes. All the great love stories that were ever written were about people just sitting on people's dicks and doing nothing else..." 

"You sell yourself short. I think it's a grand gesture to want to entangle outside in the dirt you hate so much."  

"Well, you know what a romantic I am. Regular Casanova."

"You always surprise me with how well read you are." Erwin mused. "Such ancient works spill from your lips." 

Levi's expression softened as he gazed down at Erwin, tracing the contours on Erwin's chest absentmindedly. "The last thing I ever wanted to be was stupid. Anyone can be taken advantage of, doesn't matter how many books you're read or if you're well learned. But if it ever happened to me again, I didn't want to blame it on the fact that I wasn't intelligent. But..." he shrugged attempting to get back on topic. "I think I read that one while I was here. You have it, right?" 

"I do." Erwin confirmed, watching Levi lean into his hand, the slightest rocking movement of his hips. He was ready to go... Should they feel the need to keep going. Seemed silly not to having gotten this far. Though they'd paused for actual conversation. Where Levi even laughed. What did that say about them...? 

Perhaps more than he could ever hope to understand. 

"What kind of place did you live in Erwin?" Levi questioned softly. "To have so many books... to be as smart as you are." 

"You want to talk about that right now?" he questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Levi looked down, a smile pulling at his lips for a moment. "No. Not right now, per say. I just. I don't know anything about you and you know far too much about me." 

"Perhaps... I don't know as much about you as you think." He inhaled sharply as Levi really started moving his hips now. Very slightly lifting himself up to move back down. 

"What don't you know about me?" Levi questioned, raising a brow. 

"Simple things..." Erwin placed his hands upon Levi's hips to help guide and move him. "Basic things." 

"Like what?" 

"What's your favorite color?" 

"Blue." The question was answered instantly. Without missing a single beat. Levi... Levi was too obvious for his own good sometimes. 

"How long has that been your favorite color?" he teased forcing his hips upward to take Levi by surprise.

"I don- fuck Erwin." he moaned, almost bringing a hand to his mouth to keep quiet. "Why the fuck does that matter?" 

"Just curious." 

"What's your favorite color?" Levi asked, quickening his pace, moving higher up so he could sink deeper down. He couldn't keep that up forever, it was rather strenuous even for someone like Levi. Perhaps when he'd worn himself out a bit Erwin would take over and give the younger exactly what he needed at a much more acceptable pace. 

"I'm partial to green." the blonde admitted. 

"We see so much green all the time..." Levi informed him. 

"And red. But that doesn't stop people from linking the color." 

"Whatever." the younger panted, letting his eyes fall close.

"What do you want to do when we free humanity?" Erwin continued to question. 

Levi stopped his movements to stare down at the elder. "I'm trying to get fucked. Can we play this game when I'm not on your dick?" 

"I thought you were just content to sit on it, was all your romantic talk for naught?" 

"Erwin..." Levi sighed, but gave in all the same. "I don't know what I'll do when we win. I figured I'd just... follow you still. Wherever you go. I don't think about it too much." 

Erwin moved his hips now, to get Levi to start moving again. "I figure the first thing we'll do is find the ocean."

Levi obliged at the cue moving his hips once again, slowly though so they could still speak with little hindrance. "Everyone wants to go to this big ass ocean." 

"It's blue. You'll love it." 

"Is it? That changes everything." Levi answered with sarcasm, but the blonde was unaffected by it.

"When we find it we'll make love by it. On the shore. It depends. But we will do something." 

"Sounds wet..." 

"And we'll see the big mountains that reach the sky. Bigger than those trees you love so much. There are lands of white that are frigid and cold. And lands of yellow and orange that are barren and dead. We'll find the old cities where the people that wrote those books, you recite quite often, once lived." 

"Is the world so big we can just live our lives exploring it?" 

"I don't think so..." 

"So what do we do after we see all that shit?" Levi asked softly. 

"Live our lives like everyone else." 

"Boring." 

Erwin chuckled, sitting up so he could hold Levi close to him, so he could kiss those lips, and run his fingers through the dark hair. So they could be as intertwined as possible as they finally actually made love with each other. He managed to push even deeper into Levi at the shift in position earning a pleasant sound from the younger. And he didn't stop moving his hips into him. A sudden fast and hard pace that had the other scrambling against his chest as he was suddenly granted waves of pleasure without warning. 

"Fuck..." moaned Levi, wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck, clinging to him like he might slip off this very world and be lost forever if he didn't. 

"Listen well..." Erwin whispered into the younger's ear keeping his voice level despite that he was feeling just as good with Levi's tight body around him and accepting him gratefully. "After all this time. After all your years of fighting and the many more you may have to fight, doesn't the thought of living an ordinary life please you? Where there are no expectations. No fears. It appeals to me, knowing that you'll come back to me every time you go out. That you'll be safe..." 

"You're so hopeless...." Levi murmured, burying his face in the blonde's neck, taking in his scent and taste. "You shouldn't have those fears now. I'm not going to die." 

Everyone died. But talking of death was not appropriate here. Not in this moment when they were sharing their bodies with each other. From the sounds of it Levi was beyond truly hearing. Holding Levi in his lap like this would make it hard to go the speed Levi was crying out for. But he wouldn't change their positions even if it seemed that Levi would be okay with his hips being lifted so far up to accommodate him. He wouldn't give up this embrace. Levi's arms and legs wrapped around him tightly their bodies are moving sloppily but efficiently. 

"Feels good..." Levi moaned in his ear. 

For the first time the young boy that had been taken advantage of at nine was finally allowed to enjoy the most basic desires and pleasures. It'd been about this position too... if he recalled those foul memories. He ran his fingers down Erwin's spine, recalling the very place he'd pushed that jeweled blade into that swine's back. This wasn't like that though. This is what people waited for their whole lives. To find something like this. 

Those red threads, Mike had talked about long ago, that tied people together... kept another alive if they were strong enough. Perhaps it had always been right here. 

"Erwin..." 

He felt that strong hand wrap around his cock again, and it was just a complete sensory overload. His movements becoming wild as intense pressure built deep within him, something hot and seemingly dangerous. 

"You're close..." he heard the blonde murmur in his ear, the elder's voice sounding just as strained, just better at controlling it. 

And as much as he'd like to, the younger was beyond answering him. It was obvious. His whole body spoke on his behalf. Desperate and hungry for this very first release that had always been denied. That had always been ignored. 

It just seemed so hard to get over that point. He felt so close and every time he felt like he was there it slipped away. He couldn't get there. Levi ensnared his fingers in blonde strands and he dug his nails into Erwin. And for a moment, he thought that he was just incapable, it'd been too long. One of those windows of opportunities things... He blinked back the stinging moisture in his eyes. Why...?

And then he felt Erwin shift his position and that was all it took. Something was hit deep within him and his mind blanked out, silver eyes wide, and a cry so very raw tore through him. He could have sworn he was seeing nothing but white but it wasn't anything he could process. His mind had shut down and his body released itself. shaking and having a spasm around Erwin's organ trapping him from any kind of decent movement. He finally hit the peek and was falling fast. 

Levi could honestly say he had never felt so drained in his entire life. He was bearly aware that Erwin was finishing up inside him.

Warm... He felt warm. 

 "Levi..." 

That was his name... His entire head was in a haze but it was only when he felt Erwin's lips against his that he finally came back to this world. He blinked some and slowly began to return the kiss, his whole body still rather useless and limp. He felt gross too... 

But... 

"You're all dirty now." Erwin mused laying Levi gently back on his back. "I can find something to clean you up with, at least a little bit." 

"It's okay..."  Levi's fingers curled around Erwin's wrist. "This is okay." He focused on the blonde who looked rather surprised at this statement. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah... I don't like being all sweaty but I mean...what you did. It's not dirty. So it can stay..." 

Erwin's lips were on his again. It was like he'd said the most romantic thing in the world, and maybe he had... But he was too tired to properly kiss back and eventually Erwin ceased his efforts, sitting back and lighting the lanterns that had been brought as it had suddenly gotten quite dark... 

"Ah..." Levi's gaze upon the dark blue sky slowly turning it's dark color. Stars in all their glory starting to grace the sky. "The last time I was laid out here was the night my home burned down. I came to this field and I laid here for three days. After I left, I started wishing on the stars..."   


Erwin placed the jade colored cloak over Levi's naked form. "What did you wish for?" 

"I wished to die. And live... Because I didn't know what I really wanted. Going through life, living but not really living. Eventually I stopped wishing on them testing my limits of how close I could get to death. Who would give it to me... No one could." 

"Do you still feel that way?" Erwin questioning, laying beside Levi, his icy eyes on the sky that Levi found so fascinating. 

"No... I haven't felt that way in a long time. Someone saw fit to save me. I don't want to die anymore." But he also didn't want to live for himself either. For someone and their purpose... that's why he lived. Why he would keep living. He'd pledged his heart after all... 

They were silent for a while, Erwin pulling Levi closer. But the younger's gaze was fixated on his beloved sky. And the blonde decided to oblige him. 

"Tell me about the stuff up there Levi. I'm not as educated as you and Nanaba about it all." 

And Erwin watched with his own fascination as Levi looked at him wide eyed before the faintest of smiles graced his pale features. And in an instant Levi had pointed upward beginning talking about shapes and constellations and what you could see. Along with the stories that he'd heard and read. On and on. He took Erwin's hand in his own and traced out the patterns in the sky. He talked and talked, more than Erwin had ever heard Levi talk in all their time together.

Eventually the younger wore himself out, having expelled all the knowledge he had. 

And silence took them once more. And eventually sleep. 

_They would not return to that flower field for many years..._

Just before dawn both men rode back to the fort for their mission, meeting the titans beyond the wall in horrible rainstorm...


	12. And On That Day, Humanity Received a Grim Reminder

"Levi go to to the left with Moses and the others.  Zakarius to the right. Smith. Hanji. Ride with me, we'll go through the center." 

There was a glance between Erwin and Levi. It'd been a long time since they'd been split up on a mission. And after what they'd just done in the field not even twelve hours ago it felt ominous to be apart. An ache of sorts accompanied this feeling. 

All the same, Levi pulled up the hood of his cloak and followed instructions, steering his horse to the left and riding off with his new group. 

It was absolutely pouring outside. He felt chilled but he couldn't allow himself to give it much thought. He could only ride ahead, focusing on the targets before him. 

The Scouting Legion never did well against the titans even with some of the strongest people their legion had ever seen within it. You could never call anything they'd done thus far a success. There were always terribly heavy casualties. Wiping out their numbers to near nothing over and over again. It was why you didn't get attached to anyone. 

But Erwin's dream was this. So it was Levi's as well. It didn't matter to him, win or lose. He'd do as he was told over and over again.

Even in the rain Levi didn't find it hard to maneuver. He knew others would. It's probably why he and his usual team were split up. So that the stronger members could support the weaker ones. Levi knew he could take out quite a few on his own. Team or no team. 

Pushing off his horse the young man did exactly what was expected of him, flying fast, going from tree to tree, taking out the titans in his path with quick spins and deep slices in their weak spot . His team as backup in case he had trouble or found himself surrounded. Which wasn't unheard of, he could be a little careless still, even after all this time. 

It never hurt to have backup. Or at least...  Levi thought they were backup. They seemed to have other ideas entirely.

He supposed he'd never understand why people felt the need to show off. Especially in these most dire of times. It wasn't a competition. 

It was why he liked flying beside Erwin, Mike and Hanji. They knew each other well. How they moved what their turns were like. Without missing a beat they could effortlessly support each other. 

So as the corporal moved in for the next kill he felt something wiz by, another soldier's grappling hook, almost hitting him in the head. And then that very soldier ramming into him. 

It caused his fluid movements to become out of sync and dangerous. So much so he found himself heading towards a tree.   
  
Keeping as calm and collected as he was able to in this situation he recalled the grappling hooks on his gear attempting to refire them at once. The metal sunk into the tree but in enough time to avoidcomplete injury. His foot hit and ankle hit the trunk of the tree and he couldn't help but let out a grunt of pain, hoping that crack was the tree not actual bones. 

Irritated beyond reason, he let the wires slowly pull him up onto the branch he was aiming for. Fucking hell... 

Once on somewhat solid ground Levi lifted up his foot to rub the the battered area. It was sore to the touch, even through the boot. "Fuck..." 

"Are you okay, sir?"

The smaller glanced up and nodded. "I'm fine, Moses. Newbies getting in the way."

"It must be frustrating." The man laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm really glad you're beside me. We're going to be just fine."

Levi simply stared blankly rotating his foot before setting it back down. "Don't get over confident just because I am here... Let's keep moving before that idiot gets himself eaten."

With a nod, Moses took off, Levi following after.  

It was one of the worst nights beyond the wall that he could recall. The rain. The organization. The mass of titans in this area. 

It was too disorganized for him to be as efficient like he normally was. The newbie scouts all so eager to prove themselves to him and constantly cutting him off. 

"Fuck." he snapped, landing on another branch and watching them make a mess out of everything. His team of five was now a team of three. The main problem still alive and kicking for whatever reason... aside from the world was unfairly cruel. 

"Levi, sir." Moses shouted pointing to the sky. "Blue smoke." 

"Finally." he muttered, turning away from the titans so he could get the hell out of here.

"Sir!" Levi almost cringed at the sound of the other's voice. "If we leave the rest of these titans will give chase. We can't leave until we take them out." 

"There are too many. The smoke signal says we're going. So we're going. We can out fly them. Now let's get back to our horses." 

"Sir. I am going to take out the titans so they can't pursue us." 

"Louis no!" he heard Moses call out, the sound of him giving chase was heard next.

Levi sighed, turning his head upward, letting the cool rain splatter across his face. Damn...

Sacrificing the dulled blades he reequipped new and sharp ones, and determining he had enough gas to at least save those idiots and get back he followed after. 

Perhaps if he hadn't stared up at the sky. Or hadn't bothered to check his gear he could have gotten there to save them. A few seconds made all the difference in the world. 

But you made choices in this world. Every day of every moment. You made a choice. He chose to wait. Ponder. Think. And these were the consequences of those choices. He'd seen it over and over again in his time here. This was not actually anything new...

It always felt the same. Horrible... 

Soaring in Levi's silver eyes went wide. Moses was being swallowed whole by a titan. Using a burst of speed Levi grabbed the young man's hand. "I got you." he hissed. He pulled hard, gritting his teeth in his attempts. "Give me your other hand." he insisted. He placed his feet firmly on the titan's teeth, attempting to hold the jaws open and save the scout. 

The young man nodded, a faint smile on his face despite the terror in his eyes. He knew Levi was going to save him. Levi was a hero by new scout standards. Levi was- 

The jaws of the titans snapped shut severing the arm from the body and stifling the screams on the other side of those teeth. 

And Levi fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. The fall along with what he'd just witnessed stunning him momentarily. 

He'd landed on his gas tank, the metal digging painfully into his lower back. He may have ruined it. And if that was so... 

He stared up at the large monsters savoring his meal. He had to run. 

He could not die here. Not yet... 

Forcing his aching body to move he rolled over and stepped on his left foot which instantly gave out on him. "Fuck..." he hissed, trying again on his right. 

Scrambling on the wet grass and mud Levi took off, a horrid limp in his run but he had to keep going before they got wise. And it was as he suspected, his gear was fucked. He was such a ways from the recon group... He might not make it. 

The young man held the severed arm tight and bolted as fast as he could on feet, bringing two fingers together to call for his horse. Hopefully... hopefully the beast would come. But the ground rumbling under his feet was not a good sign. He didn't have time to wait for his horse to come to him. 

There was only one hope. Flying without the gas. He could do it. He specialized in using as little gas as possible. So long as the grapples worked he would be okay. Gritting his teeth and hoping that there was some saving grace in the world he fired one of the hooks forward.

It worked. 

He soared into the branches of the trees, just missing desperate fingers of titans. The other side of his gear was a bit more delayed which made things a bit more stressful but it worked. And he could get high enough and continue back to the group. It was slow work, of course, because he couldn't use his gas. Hopefully they'd still be there despite how behind he was. 

And they were. They waited... Horses and dark green cloaks with the proud wings of freedom displayed. 

Levi fired his grappling hooks down landing on his left foot and at once crumpling to the ground, the arm still in hand flying out of his grasp and rolling towards a few other soldiers. Nose diving into wet and muddy grass, Levi felt better just lying there for  the moment. His body a bit achy. His stressed nerves from the entire mission and running to stay alive could finally relax and he was just content with laying here in the ground. Filthy as it was, he couldn't do much more.

He did hear his name being called. Ah. He probably looked a little dead. The grass was crunching seemingly all around him and he finally placed a familar face to the voice calling to him. Erwin. "Are you okay?" 

With the little strength he had left Levi pushed himself up, nodding some. "I hurt my foot..." 

"Where are the others?" Erwin questioned.

Levi shook his head, staying on his knees for the time being. He gestured toward the arm so he could answer Erwin's question. "That's.... all I could bring back. It's Moses. It's something." He watched warily as another soldier picked up the severed part and wrapped up in a cloth.

"Something to bring back to his mother..." 

"Don't walk on your foot anymore till someone can check it out." the blonde warned him, placing a single finger under Levi's chin and forcing the silver gaze back onto him. "Understand?" 

"I'll look at it." Hanji insisted. "My horse is long gone, so i'll stay on the cart with Levi and look him over." 

"Right." Erwin nodded. "We'll head back now." 

They'd waited _just_ for him. Erwin probably insisted... No wait. That didn't sound right. The blonde didn't have that much power. "Erwin..." Levi looked up at the elder. "Where is the commander?" 

Erwin's expression turned grim and he could only shake his head some and scooped up the smaller. "As of right now, we don't have one. We'll be returning to Sina to discuss what to do from here." 

Gone. The commander was gone. 

Levi was placed on the wooden cart and Hanji hopped onto it beside him. Both watched Erwin's back as he gave out orders, leading everyone back the the walls. They followed without question, to be expected. The man was the Lance Corporal after all. Groomed for a great many years to one day lead them all. But... the commander... 

"I've known him almost as long as Erwin and Mike... I can't say that about many people." Levi said more to himself than Hanji. But since she was there. "And now he's gone. I'll never see him again." 

Not that he had been close to the commander.  Levi was content to be beside Erwin at all times. But that didn't stop the man from praising him now and  then. The pat on the shoulder. When the commander brought coffee for Erwin there was usually one for him too since he was just expected to be here. And during meetings he was never asked to leave. The man excepted that he was not leaving Erwin's side. 

And since he'd been told that his father had been a commander he imagined this current one was something like what his father had been... 

"It'll be okay..." Hanji insisted offering a forced smile. "Let me look at your foot, okay?" 

Without waiting for him to answer she brought his leg into her lap and removed the boot. A soft hiss escaped Levi and her lips formed a straight line. That wasn't a good sign. 

"I don't know why he split us up. I bet this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been fighting beside new recruits." she muttered slipping the leather straps off his foot and pushing so she could roll up the pant leg. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she gently ran her fingers along the skin. It was going to start swelling soon. "It's broken... fractured at the least." All she could do is wrap it up and keep him off it. "It may always be a problem for you now. Bones that break have a tendency to break again in the same place. Just be careful, Levi. I doubt Erwin will put you on a team that you can't trust though." 

"Erwin... He'll be the next commander now, right?" 

"I can't imagine anyone else being commander." She smiled a bit more at the elder. "And you'll be his right hand man." Her chestnut colored eyes sparked a bit. "Not that that will be anything new. You've always been by his side. Long before I knew you, I imagine. How long have you two known each other?" she questioned, digging around the cart for some bandages. 

"We first met when I was eleven. He saved my life when i was fourteen." A year ago he confirmed Erwin was the most important person in his life. Last night he proved it. 

But things would in fact change. Levi wasn't sure how just yet. But he knew they would. 

The ride back though, with clearly so many lost soldiers one of their biggest defeats bar none was hard. The usual jeers and curses... 

And Moses's mother coming forth crying out for her son. The declaration from one of their own that their sacrifices were meaningless. When they went back to the fort he'd stay close to Erwin. He suspected they'd share the couch together. Or maybe... 

Well. Where they stood would have to be  discussed. If Erwin became the commander and he took up the corporal position... 

"Levi." 

Silver eyes fluttered open, had he fallen asleep? Shaking his head he looked up at Erwin. "Yes?"

"Come with me to speak with the higher ups." 

"Erwin. Levi shouldn't walk on his foot!" Hanji defended. "Mike and I can come with you." 

"You can all come with. Levi _has_ to come." 

He was needed as pull. Erwin wanted them all to look at him. See what he'd become. Look how strong the famous street thug was. Look how tamed and obedient. Erwin needed this success in case they weren't considering giving him the position. Better safe than sorry. 

Levi nodded and scooted out of the cart, gritting his teeth as he put weight on his foot. He was okay. He could walk. He would walk. No limping. "Alright... Let's go." 

Erwin said nothing more but the look on his face told him that the elder was thankful, silently leading the way into the grand halls of the capital. 

Personally, Levi hated coming here. It made his skin crawl. This was the place he'd been beaten by Erwin. This was the place he'd sold himself for more coins for the legion. It was the core of a rotting world. But he followed Erwin here time and time again without question or hesitation. 

They were here to inform the higher ups that the twelfth commander of the Scouting Legion had fallen in battle. Erwin was here to state his case as next commander. Inform them of his plans to move forward. Levi was here as proof that Erwin made good choices. He was still standing and valuable asset to their cause. 

Erwin would be good for humanity, this Levi did in fact know. He'd listened to the man talk so passionately for years and years. All his great plans and ideas. How he wished they were used. There was a whole strategy for taking off in the field, to lower the amount of casualties. Levi had heard it so much over the years he was fairly confident that he could recite it by heart by now.

Three men entered the room Erwin and Levi were waiting in. One was Dot Pixis. Pixis was the commander of the Garrison and someone Levi knew quite well and in fact liked to some extent. He had his own way of doing things and was considered a bit of an eccentric. Levi felt his hair get ruffled by that strong aged hand, only closing his eyes at the action. Not a growl or huff of irritation.

"Still small." came the wise teasing voice. Levi couldn't even find it in him to huff and puff at any of this. Pixis was one of the few people he'd allow that sort of affection from. The only one from outside the Scouting Legion.

The second to enter was, to Levi's horror, Nile Dawk. Everything within his small body tensed horribly and it was only Erwin's hand gently brushing across the small of his back that brought him back to his senses. He needed to be calm and collected, especially now. Personal feelings could not be allowed. It still irked the smaller man terribly that him, of all people, got to be commander. But there was nothing for it. And he'd only hurt Erwin's chances by making a stink of it.

And finally Dallis Zacklay. The head of all three divisions. 

Erwin began explaining the situation they'd been in how the commander had been lost. How they with the right tactics they could start making progress. A chance was needed and how important it was that they be given that chance. 

"Seems all the Survey Legion gets is chances." Dawk stated when Erwin had finished. 

"Those who go out beyond the walls for the future of humanity deserve those chances, don't you think?" Pixis retorted. 

"Your father gave a similar speech to my predecessor many years ago. It was under his command that progress was gained, is that correct?" Zacklay spoke as he peered over his documents. 

"Yes. But it was lost. I intend to regain it and then some." 

"Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, does have a good point. A lot of money goes into your expeditions. If there is no progress, it's throwing away money. It's throwing away lives. The people are unhappy enough, Smith." 

"I humbly request six months to train the legion in my new plans and we will go on an expedition to prove that we can make progress. I swear to you I-" 

"Zacklay!! Sir!" 

Everyone looked up at the sudden intrusion. 

"What is the meaning of this?" 

"My deepest apologies. There is rumor that Wall Maria has been breached. In the Shiganshina District a titan kicked down the wall. TItans are flooding in. Dozens by the minute." 

"Shiganshina..." Levi repeated looking up at Erwin. "We were riding through there..." A faint fear festered inside the younger. They hadn't brought those titans to the wall... had they? 

"Smith." Zacklay snapped "Ride back to Shinganshina only your legion has actually fought titans."

Erwin saluted, his expression grim. Levi followed the action, his silver eyes never leaving the elder. And only when they had departed and were far down the hall did he dare to speak.

"We can't fight titans right now. Everyone's hurt and tired." 

The blonde's strides were long and Levi was struggling to keep up especially on his bad foot. Worse still, Erwin wasn't speaking to him. Perhaps he had the same fear, that they led these titans here. But... that was impossible. And either way  titans scratched at the wall all the time. Never had they actually broken through... So...

"Erwin."

"Not now Levi. We're gearing up and heading to Shinganshina."

And that was that. Using what the Military Police had in this desperate situation the Scouting Legion, battered and bruised, got fresh blades and refilled their tanks following, without question, Erwin back to the city. Levi took a new horse and rode despite Hanji's objections who rode beside him. 

"You can't possibly think of fighting on that. It'll get worse."

Yeah, he was well aware of that. His fractured ankle was throbbing terribly making sure he didn't forget. "We need to check the situation first. It's probably just a rumor... I can't imagine anything actually broke through the walls."

The Scouting Legion wasn't riding out alone. Dot Pixis was coming with  them, it was his men on wall Maria, his men possibly dying. And so he was insistent upon being there. 

But at Wall Rose they could go no further. The men of the Garrison confirming everything they feared. 

Not sure he could actually believe, Levi had his grapples attach to the wall and he climbed it upward, landing on the top after a few moments to peer at the lands that once belonged to humanity. 

It was too far to really see the rumored hole in Wall Maria, but in the distance you could already see the titans. Titans on land that belonged to man kind. 

After everything they'd tried to get done in the Legion... Humanity had only taken a step back. 

He heard the sounds of other landing beside him. And only when Erwin was at his side did he tear his gaze away from the sight. "What do we do now?" 

Icy blue eyes narrowed a bit. "The titans in those lands isn't the biggest problem right now." 

"Too many people in Rose now. Not enough of anything for anyone." Dot confirmed. 

So that's how it was. One way or another a lot of people were going to die. Be it by the hands of mankind or the titans... 

Maybe both. 

It was left in the hands of the capital. 

Plainly and simply there were too many people in Rose Wall for everyone to live. The solution was to take back Wall Maria at all costs. 

Erwin Smith was promoted to commander of the Survey  Legion and would lead the mission as he had the most experience with fighting titans. 

But the small Survey Legion would not be enough to reclaim anything. There needed to be a great force of people to help. According to the capital there was just that. People with no where to go should help take it all back. 

The idea did not sit well with those in the legion. 

And despite the protests of Erwin they went unheard. 

This was the final decision. 

To sacrifice life so freely, this would be the first thing Erwin did as commander. 

These common everyday people with no training would be sent out in front of the titans they managed to escape and die. That's all there was to it. 

The least they could do was educate them as best they could. 

Zoe, Mike and Levi along with the other squad leaders did the very best they could to speak to the people. Weaknesses. Those that they could afford to give gear to were trained with ti, but it wasn't very promising. It boiled down to this horrible fact. These people would be bait for the legion. 

And everyone knew it. 

Erwin sat at his desk in the tent that was just outside wall Rose, thousands lined up behind his. Already there was too much to do. The work of the old commander could not be ignored. Their were death reports to file. Letters to send. And well... if it didn't get done and they all were killed beyond the wall, then they'd never be sent. 

"Erwin..." The soft rustle of the tent being opened caught his attention before the name. And despite everything he offered his most welcome visitor a smile.

"I haven't seen you in a few days."  Unheard of when it came to them. It was so unfortunate how it played out for them. Levi giving himself to Erwin and they hadn't been able to touch once since. His smile fell almost at once as he noticed the slightest limp in the younger's steps. His foot... Erwin had forgotten. And he would have to forget again to give himself some peace of mind. He couldn't fight this without Levi. 

"You've been busy. I've been busy... But since we're heading out in the morning..." Since it might be their last night together. "In all those books in your office." The office that was lost on the other side along with all their precious possessions. "Lovers stay together on the nights before war." 

Erwin closed his eyes some. "Do you consider us lovers, Levi?" 

"I don't know... It sounds..." the younger wrinkled his nose a bit and closed the distance between the desk and himself. "But there is no where else I'd rather be, or want to be." 

Truthfully.... there is no where he'd rather have Levi be than in this tent. He was glad. So very glad that the younger was here. 

Levi reached out, tugging on the new accessory, a bolo tie. His thumb running over the green gemstone. "I don't want you to become a murderer. I don't want you to give the orders to kill these people..." 

"Levi." 

"Have you ever killed a man?" 

Erwin sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I cannot say that I have." 

"It's not a good feeling. It makes you... empty. Almost as if a part of you dies as well. And it becomes easier... and easier... You kill all these people. If you lead them to die, you'll never be the same." 

Levi's genuine concern about this matter was painful. Because he spoke from experience. Knowing all too well the future that was in store should this happen. But there was no other way. There were no other options. They both knew this. 

"Levi. If there were other options, know that I would do them." 

The younger did know this. With all that he was he did. But still. He couldn't bear the thought of Erwin doing this, any of this. "Since the day you saved me, until this moment, we've lived a life of you always saving me. Protecting me. Taking care of me. Trying to put all these broken pieces back together. Somehow, you managed it. You gave me these wings. And you are the ground I always return to. Allow me to be your ground, something to keep you chained to, something to keep you human. Let me save you from whatever future that comes your way." Killing turns you into a monster, no matter how good you were. He would not let this man, this all important man, be swallowed up by such terrible jaws.

"I will keep you flying if you keep me grounded." Erwin stood just slightly from his desk and leaned in, gently he pressed their lips together. A sweet kiss. Because this could be goodbye. This could be their last night. 

"I should go." Levi informed the blonde, pulling away. "It wouldn't be right for a scout to stay in the commander's tent." 

"Not a scout. A Lance Corporal." 

Levi's brow furrowed at this sudden statement. "Lance corporal? Me?" 

"I can think of no one better." 

"I can. Mike." 

"Mike is better a squad leader. Taking in new scouts, with his current team. You can't deal with new scouts. You're better with an elite squad, which we'll speak of once we return." 

_When_ they return... 

"Okay... Well. It's not any more appropriate." Levi continued to argue.

"I think exceptions can be made." Erwin whispered softly. "Don't leave."

"I won't." he answered. At that blatant request, how could he? He didn't want to leave anyway. 

Their tents weren't extravagant something just thrown up last minute as they prepared to take back the wall. Half ass little cots that hardly fit one person much less two, But they'd manage.

Erwin took a seat and gestured for Levi to follow. "Let me look at your foot." The younger obliged the request, sitting at the far end of the bed throwing his legs over Erwin's lap. "The left one, right?"

"Yeah."

The new commander slipped the boot off carefully, noting the sharp intake of breath. "I hope it doesn't heal badly..."

"Hanji's been making sure everything is in place. Clean bandages every few hours."

"I'm glad..." gently Erwin ran his fingers over the clean bandages.What he could see of the foot looked okay. But he could tell what was broken was swollen. And it probably hurt. To walk around, stand, ride on it day after day...  "It'll break easier in the future..."

"The solution to that is to not let it get broken again."

"Easier said then done." 

"It will be done." 

Levi removed his foot from Erwin's lap and scooted closer so he could rest his head on the commander's shoulder instead. They didn't say anything more. Levi dozed off, only waking slightly when Erwin pulled him down to they could sleep more comfortably on the tiny scrap of a cot. He remembered nuzzling into Erwin's broad chest, his fingers curling around the green gemstone of Erwin's tie. And that steady heartbeat luring him back into a dreamless sleep. 

Tomorrow they fought to reclaim Wall Maria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rough chapter. And I'm well aware with it and I thank you for putting up with it. I smoothed it out as best as I could. But there was a lot to cram into here. And it's piecing events of the series and trying to make it flow as smoothly as possible. But I just feel it was badly paced and explained.   
> On the plus side, things should be better from here on out. I will have the war next. I don't believe that can be stretched into two chapters. It depends on how I write it.   
> And then we'll move into the five years of the Scouting Legion under Erwin's command. It's from here that I really want to slow down and stop jumping years. I hope to get a decent amount of chapters in with this and really develop Erwin and Levi into the people we see them as in the show and manga.   
> This isn't ending any time soon, I plan to go as deep into the series as I can, eventually having to detour when I run out of manga to follow. But we'll see. Hopefully I can do as much as I plan to with the five years before Eren joins.   
> Thank you for reading this everyone. I really appreciate it.   
> There is still lots more to go. I promise.


	13. The War to Retake Wall Maria

"That's a lovely horse you have here." 

Levi held back a sigh and peeked around his horse to see an elderly gentleman petting the nose of his trusted companion. "Thanks..." he muttered and continued to saddle the animal. 

"Does he have a name?" 

"Marengo," Levi informed the man. 

This caused the elder to chuckle. "You are a well read young man." 

Levi paused in his task peeking back around. "You know that name?" 

The man gave him a wrinkled smile and place a single finger to his lips. "I own a few books of heresy." 

"Oh?" The corporal smirked. "Well, when we come back it's right to the Military Police with you." 

The elder let out a hearty laugh that caused Levi to smile genuinely for a moment before returning to preparing his horse. 

"My son and his wife were killed by the Military Police..." 

Levi paused again, watching the man come around to speak to him.

"They were killed for believing what they did. For wanting to go outside the walls. Despite this, I taught my grandson everything I could in hopes that he'd continue to dream as they had. If I die here, I know he'll be taken care of. He has good friends who will look after him. And my Grandson is smart as a whip. I don't have to worry about any of them. And so.. I want to do my part, Lance Corporal Levi. I'm old. And I don't have much longer for his world any way. If lives can be saved at the loss of mine, that's what needs to be done." 

No one here was stupid. Enough people needed to die for them to come back, if not all of them. No one was fooled, they weren't taking back Wall Maria. They were sending people to die. And this man even with a family back home was willing to die so someone else may live. 

"I'll keep that in mind. But for now. Try to focus on the goal,as hard to see as it is. Stay close to me and I'll kill any titan that comes your way. If we're lucky, we'll get to Maria and plug up that hole. You don't die  until I give you the order to die." 

Another smile from the old man, offeing up the salute that only soldiers used. "Understood Corporal. Arlert, at your service." 

Levi gave a nod and returned it to the man. "Now get everyone in line for me. We have a wall to take back." 

Shoving his foot in a stirrup Levi pulled himself onto his horse, waiting for his group of civilians to line up behind his horse and rode to where Erwin and his forces were waiting. 

There had been some change in positions which meant that their normal titan killing group would be split up. Mike and Hanji in their squad leader positions, Erwin as the commander and himself as the corporal. It would be rare to fight together if not something no longer possible.

With this mass of people with no horses they could not ride at full speed nor could they use the commander's new tactics for killing titans. They had to move slow in a careful formation. A skilled Survey Legion Scout on the outer edge of the civilians. For at least the beginning of their mission they needed to keep these people alive. 

While the unsaid orders were to make sure people didn't come back they would go into this with the intention of taking back the wall. 

This formation was all well and good for the situation. Anyone could see titans from any angle. But, the moment an abnormal ran through their ranks... it was over. 

"Oi Erwin..." Levi called out. 

The blonde glanced over at his right side, curious eyes upon him. 

"The very first cravat you ever gave me is trapped in the fort over there. I'd like to get it back." 

Despite himself Erwin smiled. "We will." Maybe not today or tomorrow... but they would retake Wall Maria some day. He cleared his throat and moved his horse forward a bit so he could turn and face all those in the company. "You who are here with us today, are all members of the Scouting Legion today. you may not have coats with wings, or gear. But you are all proud members. And I am proud to have each  of you at my side in these moments. Whatever happens outside those walls is for a good cause. It's for the future of your children and your children's children. We will retake what was stolen from us. Those of you who are on this mission. We march forward!!"

The commander's white stallion reared up a bit and it was hard not to be impressed by that man. Erwin turned his horse around and began the slow and long march towards Wall Maria.

Getting out past the wall was never too much trouble. There was always titans right at the gate but Pixis had his own soldiers taking them out rather efficiently so the Scouting Legion didn't have to waste their supplies right out the gate.  

But eventually they were on their own. Erwin's flare system would still be in use, despite the close proximity they were all in it was better to have all eyes on everything and if by chance someone say something first that gave time for scouts to move around and prepare an attack without leaving too many holes where the civilians were. 

Should a worse case scenario take place there were several forests they could ride to. It'd be easier for the scouts to kill the titans and for  those that could climb,they could stay within the trees till it was safe. 

There was just one thing that they hadn't accounted for. 

Rumbling thunder came from over head as thicker and darker grey clouds rolling in. 

"Fuck..." Levi muttered, catching a raindrop on his hand. They were taking a small break so the civilians could rest for a moment and drink and eat. They were the ones walking after all. 

"If it starts to really rain it will cause our pace to decrease well over fifty percent and our vision will be next to nothing. Fighting titans in the heavy rain always results in heavy casualties." Hanji concluded. 

Erwin sighed looking over the mass of people, "With so many I'm surprised we haven't attracted more titans. Mike..." 

"They're getting closer. From that direction. Dozens upon dozens of them. I assume they were picking at the remains in the cities. We could split up and flank them." 

The only issue with using tactical strategies for these titans was that they weren't tactical. Titans could do anything at any time and ruin a perfectly executed plan. 

"Whatever we do... these people are eventually going to die." Hanji informed them, lowering her voice. "There is no situation in which we win this. So our tactic is how do we sacrifice less people. Do we do it by separating, or staying together?"

"If an abnormal gets into our current formation tons of people die, and everyone is spooked and we lose control." Levi answered. "We split up, and an abnormal comes we only lose a fraction it just puts more of our own scouts in danger. Hanji is right. Whatever we do, people will die. Erwin, it's your call. What will cost the least number of lives?" 

That steely blue gaze stared straight ahead, as if he could see Wall Maria from where they stood. His sharp mind ever calculating and adding up the numbers.

_What would cost the least number of lives?_

"Levi. Mike. Each of you take your people and go in opposite directions. Levi you flank from the left, Mike from the right. Bring four scouts with you, but they remain on the ground. Both your horses are loyal where they won't run and you are skilled enough to get off your horses to kill titans without need of anything else. Take out every titan you see and hit the main group as soon as you can. Hanji. You will lead the frontal assault only after Mike and Levi have hit the sides. I'll--" 

"Stay here." interrupted the corporal. "Eventually making your way forwards if it looks clear. Keep half a dozen soldiers with you. No civilians. We'll take them. They'll slow you up if you need to go back. And you must go back. The one person here that cannot die, is you. If two commanders die in a single week that'll be the end of the Legion. Whatever happens, you make it back."  

It was clear that Erwin was not a fan of this plan but he also knew it was right. "Alright. Off both of you go." 

Mike snapped his reigns, leading  his people and soldiers forward. Levi stayed still for a moment. 

There were things to say but too many people around them to say them. They'd gone out to fight many times. Each time always possibly the last time. This time... it felt so terribly final. 

He glanced at Erwin and their eyes met for the briefest of moments. And perhaps the look said everything it needed to. They were  not men of many words. 

Digging his heels into his horse he ushered his own group forward, Mike already ahead of them and they needed to catch up. 

The path to the main group was more crowded then he thought.  The upcoming rain must have clogged up Mike's senses a bit because his old comrade was never off. He offered a tsk, and cut down another titan, carefully landing on the ground so he could quickly get back onto his horse. The up and down plus the ridding was killing his foot but there was no time to put any mind to that. 

He sighed getting back on his horse, taking a deep breath. Needing just a mo-- 

"ABNORMAL SIR!" one of his scouts cried out but much too late. 

Thunder cracked overhead and lightening struck just feet from him, causing his horse to rear up. 

"Fuck," he hissed, trying to get control of the situation. The sudden flash had knocked out his sight for a few moments and the screaming all around him from the sudden abnormal was not helping. He needed everyone to shut up for just a damn second. 

"Corporal Levi!" another scout screamed. 

Levi closed his eyes tight and shook his head attempting to get some kind of vision back. Opening back up he noted he finally had vision back, though his horse was still spooked as all hell. The moment he got off, loyal companion or not, he'd bolt. But there were lives in danger here. 

Gritting his teeth he jumped off his horse, latching onto the titan that was causing all this chaos and within seconds took him down. As he stood on the collapsing titan he surveyed the damage. More than one had come... and his few scouts had lost their lives trying to take them all down while he did nothing. 

And now he had all these civilians with no horse, and Mike and his few scouts fighting alone right now. Hanji was waiting for his team to give the signal. 

"We need to keep moving." Levi snapped, pointing his sword in the direction of the mass of titans, digging for his flair gun so he could at least send a warning that they were facing a terrible amount of issues. "Go!" he snapped again as they were all choosing to stare at him. And yet still. they did nothing. They were terrified. Sheep facing down a wolf. This is why not everyone could be a soldier. 

Damn the capital. Damn them all. Damn the king and those pieces of shit nobles-- 

"You heard Corporal Levi. He told us to move. So we're moving. We have a wall to take back." 

Levi blinked hearing that familiar voice. That old man... 

"Arlert..." he called finding the old man in the gaggle of civilians. "I need you to do me a favor. WHen you get to the mass of titans... don't lead them into it. But fire this green flare. It's very likely those titans will come after you. But if you don't get there then other people will die. My comrade is fighting out there all by himself. So you have to hurry. Before the rain really starts coming down... " 

"I can do it. There is some strength left in these old bones." 

"Good. I'll be killing any titans that try and get to you on the way there. But I need you to fire the signal." 

No more words were spoke, the civilians went one way and he bolted through the fields on foot, keeping a good distance from the group and on constant alert. Any titans that made their way towards the defenseless people he took down. 

It was starting to rain a bit harder but not so much where a flare couldn't be seen. They needed to hurry, thankfully they were almost there... 

The green flair was shot into the air just as the rain started pouring down around them. Any long viability was destroyed and if titans were swarming his group of civilians he had no idea. He couldn't protect them all. It was impossible. 

He ran all the same peering through the heavy rain trying to find citizens or titans. He needed to bring someone back. There was thunder and flashes of lightening striking the field where they were all trying to fight. The gear no doubt attracting the bolts.

There was screams and titan roars...

Levi stopped at the sound of a flair gun. His eyes narrowed as he sought out where exactly it had come from. It sounded so close.

The old man!

Lightening flashed across the sky and Levi, by chance, happened to glance behind him to see the face of a titan lit up clearly. The leg of someone sliding into his mouth. A silver flare gun falling to the ground at his feet.

"So that's it then... " he said more to himself as he turned around to face the titan. "Do we all die here without accomplishing anything but getting rid of the civilian problem?"   He dropped his dull blades to the ground and equipping new ones. "Oi oi... I won't  stop until you're all dead. Until a hundred of you are dead for every innocent life you stole. And I'm going to start with you. He didn't have a lot of gas left. He was down to his last few blades. But he'd kill every damn titan he saw even if he had to claw out their necks with his own hands. 

* * *

 

"Mike!" Hanji cried, landing beside him. "Where is the rest of your group?" 

He shook his head, getting his bangs out of his face. "I sent Nanaba back to tell Erwin to go and we'd meet back if we could. All my civilians are dead... Levi's flank didn't show up until it was too late. And I don't know how much use they were once they got here. The situation was already dire. Where are your people?"

"My scouts are dead. What little civilians are left I sent back with Erwin too. We have to bring some people back I thought. It's not even an eighth of what we brought out here. But someone's family will be happy. I-- Where is Levi?"

Mike's expression turned grim. "You haven't seen him? I'll find him."  

"Mike!" She called after, seeing the man hurry back out onto the battlefield. "Shit..." Those idiots. Erwin was suppose to be heading back. They'd never survive the walk back on foot. "Damn..." She had to go back to Erwin. They couldn't all die out here and leave Erwin alone with the weight of what happened here.

* * *

 

"Tsk."  Levi wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Titan blood spattering over his closing and then slowly evaporating away. Disgusting creatures. He limped a bit, having retweaked his foot on a bad landing. Didn't matter... None of it mattered.  "Whose next...?" 

He was out of gas and nothing but dull blades at his disposal. 

"Heh..." He let the blades drop from his hands. "I should have said something..." Goodbye. Or... or maybe, even if he wasn't sure what that emotion was or what it felt like... he should have said he loved Erwin. Even in front of all those people. He should have known there was no returning from this. 

"Erwin...Thank you for giving me more time here. That different life you promised." And now it was time to pay the price for this borrowed time. The death that was owed... Die in the walls. Or die outside hi. That had been his choice long ago...  

He couldn't run with his bad foot. He had nothing to defend himself with. Inevitably, the titan's hand wrapped around his smaller form. Squeezing tightly in attempt to kill him before he was swallowed whole. 

The corporal coughed up blood from the trauma to his insides at being held so tightly. These fuckers... 

"Levi!" 

And then quite suddenly, his upward progression stopped and he fell back down to the ground, the hand of the titan hitting the ground and causing him to bounce out and roll through the blood and mud. 

He wasn't sure what happened... But he was on the ground now, his body trying desperately to function and breath. The rain was making everything on him so heavy. The bloody mud on the ground suck to him as if it too was tying to swallow him up. 

There was so much blood on the ground... Some of it was titan blood. He could see it come up in white swirls as it evaporated. But too much of it stayed unmoving on the ground. Human blood. In thin winding streams. Like threads. 

_Red threads._

He felt everything within him stir at the remembrance of red threads. They lead you back... 

Levi willed his body into action, forcing himself out of the mud and crawl. He was going to crawl back there. He'd do it. He'd-- 

"Stay still." A force pushed Levi right back into the puddle of mud and other vile things. Not to be mean but to save him. "You have a very distinct smell, Levi. I wouldn't have found you otherwise." With one of Levi's discarded dull blades Mike cut the leather bindings holding the gear onto the corporal as well as removing some of the leather straps around his middle. The elder didn't know how damaged Levi's insides were right now but he knew there didn't need to be added pressure. 

"Mike..." Levi murmured realizing how he'd gotten free now. "You're alive..." 

"So are you." Tossing the leather aside, he scooped up the smaller and placed him over his shoulder. They had to hurry because if Erwin and the others left without them, then they were as good as dead. Finding Levi had not taken as much time as he feared it would. He meant what he said about the younger having a distinct smell. It was a scent that had changed gradually through the years. When they first met, the boy smelled like burning wood. Charred... dying. Mike truly did not think he'd survive. Not because he couldn't kill titans. But he just didn't seem healthy in general. Time had shown him differently. And the death and burning smell had passed, falling a way bit by bit until his true smell was revealed to him. A floral kind of smell, a specific flower... a rainflower. Mixed with other scents as Levi went about his day. Soap and cleaning products, Nanaba's coffee and of course... Erwin. The smell of his best friend, faint as it was, always seemed to linger on Levi.They spent so much time together it was only natural for that to be so. 

Erwin's scent on Levi had been particularly strong since they went on on that last mission with their previous commander. And it was by chance that this particular smell lingered so heavily that he was able to find Levi. For he would know Erwin's smell anywhere. He'd made his own promises to keep Erwin safe. Keeping Levi alive and bringing him home was in its own way, protecting Erwin.

He wasn't stupid after all. It was clear as day to him. And it always had been even if they didn't know. 

They were tied together by red  threads after all. He'd told Levi that, long ago. 

But all that aside. Levi was his friend. Not his oldest, but a friend all the same. His comrade. They'd fought and had each other's backs countless times through these long years. He would not allow the man to die to a military plot to thin out the human race. He would not allow his best friend to lose everyone on his first mission as commander. 

Erwin, Nanaba, Hanji, Levi and himself. They were coming home. If he had to carry each one of them on his back, he'd bring them back. They would not die out here. Not on the orders of those in the capital. 

* * *

 

"Erwin!" Hanji shouted, getting on a spare horse. She felt like she'd been shouting his name for ever. But he would not budge from his place waiting for his two strongest to return from where he sent them. 

"Take everyone and go back Hanji." 

"Corporal Levi said--" 

"That's an order." 

"With all due respect, sir," she snapped. "I do not think it's wise for the commander, on his first expedition, to show such strong attachments to anyone. No matter who is missing or left behind the mission comes first. The commander has to return to give his report  that his orders from the capital have been completed... While the mission is called take back Wall Maria, the real task objective has been completed. You must go back and inform them so you can ride out and really take the wall another day." 

Erwin exhaled deeply, glancing back at the usually far from composed Zoe. "Where is this coming from, so suddenly." 

She offered him a sad smile. "Levi isn't here to yell at you. So I--" 

"Yes he is." Nanaba interrupted, urging her horse forward with a spare at her side for Mike. Erwin following close behind. 

"Mike..." he said with a sigh of relief. 

"I had to go get our tiny corporal..." he muttered, taking the reigns of the horse Nanaba handed to him. 

Erwin's brow furrowed for just a moment composure behind held together just barely. There was no need for such a mask when it was just them. "Levi..." But he kept in place all the same, only glancing at the unconscious and dirty corporal being placed on Mike's horse. 

This mission had been an absolute disaster. But also in the eyes of the capital a success. Erwin would reflect on the blood stained battlefield later, where their broken flags and pieces human were scattered about. For now he would take solace in the fact that his dearest friends had returned from this bloody and disgusting war. Something he never hoped he'd have to do again. To sacrifice life so needlessly... No. Never again. 

"We ride back to Wall Rose." 

"Roger." 

Their numbers had dwindled substantially in the last week. First from that mission and now this war. There were only a dozen or so of them left. Only the ones terribly injured had not come to fight in this battle. Those that were not riding back right now were all that remained of their company. 

"The five of us." he informed the small group, once they entered Sina again. "Only we know the truth of this mission. I wish to always trust the legion and those within it, but should a day ever come... you five will be my confidants. There will be exclusive information shared with you five that no one else should ever hear. You five, are all I can trust... should that day ever come." And he hoped it didn't. 

"That was a nice speech." Hanji informed him with a smirk. "But maybe you should have waited for Levi to be conscious to hear it." 

Erwin returned her smile. "Levi already knows these things." 


	14. The Beginnings of a New Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read so far. This is just a friendly reminder that I started writing this before any backstory was ever reveled to us and before most of the character notes that have become translated over time. Because of this, this story probably cannot follow the manga forever, though I will certainly do my best to follow in my own way.  
> This understanding is appreciated so very much and I hope you enjoy this fic for what it is and continue reading.  
> Thank you very much!

It was two weeks before Levi woke up again and unlike last time Erwin could not be by Levi's side through it all. There was work to do as the new commander of the legion and even though he loved his corporal dearly there were things that must be attended to. Many reports and many deaths and with deaths came many letters to write. Most families were gone and he found the letters being returned to him be it lack of remaining family or lack of an actual address. He found this saddening but there was nothing he could do about it. He simply put the letters in a drawer for he could not find it in him to throw them away. 

A week into Levi's recovery he ventured into the room where his corporal was being kept. Sleeping and recovering were the best things for the younger. At least this way he'd be off his foot which had been causing him so much grief. Upon entering one night he found Zoe wrapping up the  corporal's foot. 

"Hanji?" he questioned, his tiredness and the dim lit room made it hard to tell but there were so few people now that wore the wings upon their jackets so who else could it be? 

Her glasses flashed in the light as she looked up at her name. "That's right. Hope you don't mind. I'm just making sure it's setting right. Not that I don't trust the nurses here to do anything but... I'd rather make sure. We can't afford to lose anymore soldiers, especially him." 

Erwin took a seat beside Levi's bed, resisting the urge to take the young man's hand while he slept. "Will it heal properly?" Levi hadn't been able to keep off it and rest since he broke it. 

"Yeah. Luckily he broke it again while we were trying to take back Maria. So. Now that he's out it'll heal properly. It may be easier to brake in the future but he'll walk without any trouble." She ran her fingers over the clean bandages, checking to see if the swelling had gone done any. 

There was silence between them for a moment both watching over the raven haired male. 

"And his fever has broken too." She added, glancing at Erwin for a moment. "He should be up soon enough, But I hope he stays out of it long  enough for his foot to heal. Or he really will have trouble in the future."  

The blond sighed running a hand over his face. He hadn't even known the corporal was suffering from such a thing. There was too much to do and he couldn't afford the distraction which was Levi. Despite his concern and love for the soldier other things took priority now. 

"Thank you... for looking after him." he told Hanji. Truly grateful for at least someone keeping an eye on Levi. 

"It's my pleasure, commander," 

* * *

 

Levi did eventually wake and when he did he felt groggy and achy. He also noted he was alone which was rather odd but not bad. Erwin had always been at his bedside when he was sick but now things were different and he knew this. He was actually rather glad that his new commander was doing work instead of fussing over him and worrying. Levi ran his fingers through his hair knowing at once he needed a bath and a haircut and many other things. Only when he was clean and acceptable would he go find the blond. 

Without wasting any time he slipped out of his temporary bed. First thing he noticed was that his foot was bound pretty good. It would probably hurt to walk around on so he better keep it to a minimum. Levi also noted the rest of him hurt quite a bit as well. He'd really taken a beating from that titan... it was all in pieces and his memory scattered. Probably a night best left forgotten. 

Eventually he found someone to get a hot bath going for him and he could finally wash all the grime and filth off of him. His aching body also felt much better in the warm water. 

It was a shame though... not being able to take back Maria... There were many important things of his back there. Things that meant a lot to him. He didn't own many things. It's been a long while since he actually had possessions. All those pictures and keepsakes... lots of memories. Now he had to start all over... again. 

At least he still had Erwin and-- 

A thought occurred to him. A terrible one. He hadn't seen Erwin yet. He actually had no proof or idea that the man was even alive after all that. Maybe that was the real reason why the commander wasn't by his bedside. He was... 

The corporal pushed himself out of the bathtub with haste and quickly dressed in new and clean clothing, He couldn't believe this thought hadn't come to him sooner. Mike was alive, he knew this because Mike was the one that brought him back. That part he remembered. But Erwin, Nanaba, Shitty Glasses... 

He struggled to be quick about going through the hallways as his foot was trying to heal. But it was so important that he find out if Erwin was alive. He had to be though, Erwin-- 

"Levi?" 

"Hanji." He turned around to make sure it was her. 

She smiled faintly at him sensing and seeing his obvious distress. "Yeah, it's me." She held up her hands and stepped a bit closer to him. Sometimes Levi could be a wild animal. You never knew if they might strike when distressed. "How long have you been out and about? You look all clean an--"

"Where is Erwin?" 

Her eyes widened a fraction and she relaxed, understanding taking her at once. Levi didn't know if any of them were alive. "He's okay," She saw him relax at once and she couldn't help but smile brightly. "And, he's been working nonstop since we returned. Maybe seeing you will cause him to take a break." She gestured the corporal to follow, not approving of the walking on his bad leg but he wouldn't rest until the blond was found. 

"He's in here," she informed the corporal arriving at the office that Erwin would be using while in Sina. Eventually they'd get a fort in Rose and try and make some progress. But for now, this is where they operated. "Get him to rest for a bit."

"Oi, Hanji..." Levi's silver hues glanced at her. 

"Hm?" She perked up at once in interest.

"I'm glad you made it back."

The sincerity in his voice was moving. She smiled at him and ruffled his damp hair. "You too, shorty!" she teased. "Very few of us made it back. Including: you, me, Erwin, Mike and Nanaba. All of us should make it to the end together as well. We'll seal up Maria together. And we'll kill all the titans together too!" She placed her hands on her hips and let out a rambunctious laugh. "All five of us... We can do it, right Levi?"   

They made it through this hell. Surely they could see it through to the end. "Yeah... We'll do that." 

She gave a happy cheer and bounded off back down the hall. Giving the two men their privacy. 

Such a thing was appreciated by corporal who felt great waves of relief flooding him now that he knew Erwin was well. He rapped on the door and heard the familiar voice tell him to come in. Without hesitating for a moment he turned the knob and let himself in. 

Sky blue eyes glanced at him for a moment and then did a double take, really seeing him this time. The blond who looked so tired at this desk instantly lit up. He pushed himself up a bright smile on his face which the corporal couldn't help but smile back at as he hobbled his way over to the desk. 

" _Levi_..."  

He was so glad, so very glad to see this man up and about. 

The feeling was mutual... to see the other alive and well. To see them healthy, albeit a bit tired and exhausted, clearly both could use a few more days of rest. 

For a few long moments nothing was said, the sound of Erwin'd chair scraping against the wood as he stood from the desk was the only sound. And before the corporal knew it he was enveloped in those strong arms. Levi's fingers gripped the white cotton shirt and held this man tightly. It had been such chaos. Each moment following their night in the field together. Not once had either really been able to breath or take in the emotions of anything they had done. 

Sadly no was not that time either. The relief at seeing each alive had to be enough and there would be a time and place to talk after they got a new fort and the mess from the events of this attempted recapture settled down. 

The embrace lasted for what seemed like endless moments, and Levi savored them. This warmth, the smell Erwin carried on him, everything. He'd been so truly afraid that this man was gone. 

"Your hair is getting a little long," Erwin commented, tugging on the back which was growing out quite a bit "I can trim it for you later..." 

"When you have time." Levi agreed, questions of where they went from here instantly sprouting up but needing to be quelled. Not the time... 

Eventually Erwin pulled away and took a step back, his throat clearing. "There is work to be done but your main goal is to stay off your feet and recover. You ruptured some of your insides, you just got over a fever and your foot is still healing. It's best if you continue to get much needed rest." 

"Like hell," was the new corporal's retort. "I'm second in command, I have to do work." His silver hues looked over Erwin's workload. "Share some of that with me. I can sit and do that while recovering." 

Erwin didn't look all that convinced nor thrilled about giving his wounded solider work to do. "I don--" 

"I can sit right there at your desk and work. If you turn me away I just may run around this whole place and find some Military Police to fight." The corporal's allowed the corner of his lips to quirk upward. "Like the good old days," 

"Alright," Erwin quickly agreed, he turned on his heel to move the comfiest chair in the office over to the other side of the desk. He wanted Levi to be comfortable, enough so that he might pass out while working. But if it kept the younger occupied and off his feet Erwin really couldn't complain about the younger man doing work. And eventually as he hoped, Levi would pass out and Erwin would carry him back to his hospital bed so nurses could look him over as he slept and determine how he was recovering. 

This continued for a couple weeks. Which was fine but the personal conversations that needed to be had could not be. There was a great deal of guilt that came with that. Erwin never had any intention of just sleeping with Levi that once but things had turned upside down and failed to right themselves once more. He simply hoped Levi didn't feel slighted... but as far as the blond could see he didn't. Still though... 

"Oi Erwin!" Hanji called out to him with a happy wave. 

"What is it?" he questioned, turning towards her with curiosity. 

"Mike, Nana and I are going to capture your desk buddy." 

Levi wasn't likely to like that at all. "Where do you plan on taking him?"

"To the local pub down the street," 

Oh, he was certainly not going to like that. "No, I don't think-" 

"It's fine!" She assured him, with a wave of the hand. "He's already agreed to go." 

He had? That wasn't very like Levi. He seemed to detest liquor for the most part and wanted to avoid everything that had to do with such things. Or so he'd always thought. 

"It's on work business," Hanji continued. "We're not going down there to drink, though we might have a couple. More importantly, we're going down there to recruit!" 

"Recruit?" he questioned, the time of year suddenly dawning on him. 

"That's right. We can hardly go back to work if we only have a handful of soldiers. The new recruits are just about to get out of training and the new ones are going in. It's time to collect some new blood for the legion so we can take back Maria eventually." 

Erwin smiled at this, proud of his soldiers and how they thought ahead. "Good job Hanji, I approve of this. Just be sure to behave yourselves appropriately." 

"Of course. But... it wasn't my idea." She smiled brightly turning away. "It was Levi's." 

* * *

 

"She's really enthusiastic," Levi murmured to Mike, watching the squad leader stand on the table and invigorate the people. How wrong the war on wall Maria was. How if there had been more of them they stood a chance. More land meant more food and no one would have to be hungry. 

"Not to mention the military paychecks that will help your families out in the long run. The Survey Legion needs you! Getting back our home is not such a far off dream. Not when we still have the most powerful soldiers at our disposal. Soldiers like our second in command, Lance Corporal Levi!" 

This caused the small solider to suddenly look up. She was promoting him? But why? 

"Don't let his small stature fool you? Levi is the best there is. He taught some excellent killing titan techniques to some of the most powerful veterans and with him our best chance is right here. And with our new commander's techniques and battle plans our chance of succeeding has increased tenfold. What we need is powerful young soldiers that can make a difference and help us make up the ground we've lost and then some." 

Her speech was met with quite a positive reaction. After all. It was the survey legion that helped thin the population while trying to take back the land. They were, as of right now, heroes in a sense. People would listen to them and join at least in these early years. There was a need for victory against these titans and young people who felt they had something to prove would go for it. 

North, South, East, and West, they hit up the areas where new trainees had just graduated and needed to pick where to go in the next few days. Garrison, Military Police or the Survey Legion. 

Hanji was enthusiastic and helped sway a lot of people. According to the Head of the Training Division numbers for the newest recruits were up dramatically. And she used Levi as a poster boy which was annoying to the soldier but necessary apparently. His short stature encouraged the younger ones who were uneasy, even though they'd eventually grow. He was cool and aloof to them, someone they could idolize. An actual hero in their young eyes. Some had heard of him before, those who had been in Maria and heard of his great kills from drunk stories of other Legion members. 

"How many titans have you killed?" Levi heard a young and haughty voice ask.

"I don't know. A lot." He informed, glancing behind him to see who was talking to him. It was a just a kid though he looked a bit older. His size gave him away, just about to grow but not quite there yet.

"You don't keep track?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Auruo!" A young girl came up, looking embarrassed and apologetic. She tugged on his arm but the boy wouldn't budge. 

"I don't need to keep track. Killing them is what's important."

"You dress pretty fancy for a titan killer?" The messy silver haired boy pointed towards his chest, where his cravat was tied neatly. "Nobles where that kind of crap." 

This caused Levi to smirk. "I used to think the same thing. In fact I was given my first cravat so I could be presentable at a big event for nobles to represent the Scouting Legion properly. But... they're really not that special. Here... let me show you." Levi tugged at the fabric, pulling it undone. This was just a regular one he'd picked up for himself. Not something special he'd gotten from Erwin so he had no qualms about giving it away to some brat. He held it out for the boy to see. "Kinda like a cloth napkin, right? Some are made of really nice fabric but the look itself isn't anything all that special."

The boy, Auruo, took the items from Levi and inspected it carefully. "It is nothing special..." he admitted. "Just... a piece of cloth. My mom could make this." 

"Exactly. I've never been a fan of those that live in Sina. And anyway.., what you wear shouldn't define you. Have your mom make you a dozen of those and wear them if you want. Clothing doesn't define you as a person. Not unless you want it to. Keep that one though." The corporal turned back around to be on his way.

"You really don't know how many titans you've killed?" He called out again, much to the ginger haired girl's instance that they leave. 

"I really don't." 

"Is it more than a hundred?" 

"Maybe..." It was hard to say. He really didn't keep track. 

"I'm going to go to training this year and when I'm done I'm joining the Survey Legion and I'm going to kill two hundred titans and surpass you!" Eagerly he wrapped the cloth around his neck, attempting to make it look like Levi's but it was just a sloppy knot. 

His words again caused the corporal to smile. "Alright then. You do that, brat. But it'll only work if I don't kill them all before you even finish training." 

Auruo's cheeks flushed at those bold words, hearing that kind of challenge. This guy... this guy was really kinda cool! "You got it!" 

He watched Levi finally take his leave from them and turned to the young girl. "That guy is something else!" 

"Auruo... you were going to join the Military Police to help you family. The Survey Legion is dangerous." 

He nodded. "You're right, Petra. But look at him. If you can get really good nothing is dangerous. The best don't die! That tall blond next to the corporal, he's been in the legion longer. He was the strongest before Levi. They're the best of  the best. They survived the war... You don't die if you're the best. It just doesn't happen. So I'll be the best. And I won't die." 

She sighed at the other, placing her hands on her hips. "You're going to make your whole family worry. So now I have to join to make sure you don't do something stupid." 

"Petra!"

"Don't you do that. If you're really going to go join that dangerous legion, then I'm going with you." 

"You're father is not going to like that." He warned. 

"I know. He wants me to get married someday and have lots of kids. That's not what I want. I was jealous... you going to training. But I've decided. I want to join too. Did you see that blond woman, Nanaba? And Hanji! They're amazing. Girls can do this too. Girls can be great. And I'm not afraid. I want to do something meaningful. And I'll go with you to make sure you don't get yourself killed." 

"Heh," the boy smiled, lightly tapping her arm with his fist. "Just don't get in my way." 

* * *

 

"Lance Corporal!" 

"Corporal Levi!" 

He sighed softly, another interruption. There had been a few more since the brats. Hanji had really fired people up and there were so many questions and curiosities about this and that. Erwin would probably be thrilled at all of this though. 

"What is it?" He turned around, having to look up a bit. These were recently graduated recruits. 

They saluted him at once, standing in perfect attention. "Lance Corporal Levi, my name is Erd and my friend is Gunter. We graduated earlier tonight and were hoping that we could accompany you back to Sina. Instead of waiting for each commander of their respective legion to make their speech we were hoping to just join you tonight. No sense in waiting and that way we can be put to work at once." 

This was interesting and for a moment Levi felt he needed to ask someone, like Mike... but that would be foolish, wouldn't it? He was the second in command. If he wanted these troops to come wiht him then all he had to do was say yes. Better take them now before they were convinced to do something else.

"Gunter and Erd, right?" he questioned once more, placing his hands upon his hips. 

"Yes sir!" they said in unison. 

"Alright... find that woman Hanji and tell her I told her to give you each a horse so you can ride with us back to Sina. You're going to be put to work as soon as possible but don't get comfortable in Sina, we'll be moving to  Wall Rose soon enough. This isn't training camp anymore. This is the real thing. I'll send you back if I find you too troublesome. Understood?" 

"Yes sir!"

Not bad... not bad at all. "Alright, get going." 

Erd and Gunter... some of the first official newcomers. And then those little brats from earlier and a bunch of others saying they'd join or would consider it. Who knew if that was true but... well, it was a start. For now they had two new ones. The rest would come in as they days went by. Erwin would make his speeches and see if he could collect some more. 

The rebuilding of their tattered legion was starting to come together. 


	15. An Elite Squad

“Levi.” 

“Erwin?” 

“Do you remember a conversation we had some time ago?” 

“Probably but you’re going to need to be a bit more specific about what its contents were. I’m good but I’m not that good.” 

Erwin couldn’t help but smile, bringing his quill to his lips. Despite everything he found that he could still do that from time to time. Levi was a smart ass but a gift to him, especially when he felt such a heavy force upon his shoulders as of late. “I am speaking of getting yourself an elite squad.” 

“How unnecessary.” the other muttered. 

“Not unnecessary.” Erwin defended, expecting that reaction. “Levi, there are several reasons why I made you my second and not Mike. The first being that I do not think you will be the best to handle the new scouts that come into our division. There are lots of explanations and detail work when it comes to getting them up to a suitable level. That is best left to Mike and Nanaba, Hanji even, who will be more than happy to explain and expand on what it is that we do. I feel you will be too blunt and…” Erwin trained off, not wanting to be insulting but… 

Levi agreed though. That kinda stuff wasn’t for him. “I get it. That’s the right choice.” 

“Any other second would stand beside me and dish out orders. But you are not any other second. You are a skilled at fighting the titans and I cannot pull you from the battlefield for my own needs. I want you out there doing what you do best.” 

“Agreed.” Levi nodded. “Then put me out there. What’s the problem?” 

“If everyone is going to run a squad then what are you going to do Levi?” Erwin asked feeling a bit exasperated. 

“I can fight on my own.” 

“That’s too dangerous even for you. You need a squad. A good one. One that can eventually be on your level. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Levi’s silver hues glanced at Erwin. “Yeah… I guess.” 

“Good. WIth all these new scouts joining our ranks we’ll be able to find you suitable people to watch your back so the past doesn’t repeat itself. There are plenty of people that are looking to join it seems so even if you don’t find everyone you need it’ll come in time.” 

The Corporal kicked his legs that were dangling over the edge of the couch. “What if I don’t like any of them?” 

Erwin tossed a look at the other. “Then I’m going to have to risk our ability to kill titans and keep you at my side. And wouldn’t be that a shame. No more flying for you.” 

Levi closed his eyes and banged his head on the couch cushion as his plans were so easily seen through. He really didn’t want a squad or lives to be in charge of even if they were decent or better  than normal. “Alright alright… I’ll take a look at them tomorrow and put them through some tests and shit… I guess.” 

“Good. Go work on putting something together. Something to really challenge those kids. Go on.” Erwin waved his hand at Levi who offered him a frown in return. “You’re second in command now Levi, you can’t lounge in my office all day. I’m counting on you.” 

Erwin really sure knew how to drive home on a guilt trip. Levi rolled off the comfy sofa and got up. Erwin was absolutely right though… Things couldn’t be the way they used to. He’d taken note of his own office and a small stack of papers that were steadily growing. He promptly ignored that garbage and continued to stay beside Erwin but things were changing. It’d be harder to be together now but that was the cost of Erwin’s dreams. Surely with him leading the legion everything they wanted would soon come to fruition. 

* * *

 

“My name is Levi and I am the Lance Corporal of the Scouting Legion.” he began, staring blankly into all these young faces. There sure were a lot of them. More than he’d ever seen join at one time. “Do to the war our numbers are small at the moment but with all our new recruits that shouldn’t be a problem anymore. What comes next is dividing all of you up into suitable groups with the squad leader. And a select few of you that show promise will join me in a special elite squad, should I deem you suitable and proficient enough.” There were expected murmurs at this and a buzz of excitement flooded through the crowd. “If you're wondering about the scores and why I don’t just use those? Fuck those scores. I don’t give a shit what any of those idiots back at training say. I want to see what you’re capable of with my own eyes. So let’s get this shit started.” 

Hanji glanced back at Erwin who was standing just behind them all stone faced and serious. She gave him a bright smile, nodding back over towards Levi. The blond didn’t say anything but she could clearly see his lips quirk up just slightly. 

“Alright.” Levi began, leading the crowd of young scouts forward to a training area they had just built for their current and new soldiers. They were in a new base and lacking scouts but this would soon become home. First things first. Take off all your gear and undo it. And your belts. Just put it in a pile. Hurry. I don’t have all day for each of you to do simple tasks like undoing your gear.”

There was slight chatter and mumbling curiosity as everyone removed the heavy items on their sides and undid the bindings around their bodies. He waited till every soldier was finished. Most young kids, like the ones in front of him, were messy. And they’d always have their shit in a pile. He’d make sure all the gear was put away and nice but if you let your belts get tangled that took forever to undo and figure out. Everyone of them had put it in some pile right over the blades and tanks. A mess… it didn’t take much for it to become that way. 

“Hanji.” He called the woman over, she was holding out the pocket watch a big smile on her face for whatever reason. Levi couldn’t be sure. “Listen.” he demanded of the kids who instantly silenced themselves. “On my mark you’re all going to put those belts back on and put your gear in place. It must be perfect. Then you will stand beside me making a line starting with who finished first and onward. I will then inspect you. If your belts are not in place or you have screwed up your gear we’re done. If an incident like Wall Maria happens again I need my squad to be able to dress themselves properly and be the first ones out that door to kill the titans. My squad will be elite and if you can’t even dress yourselves properly I have no need for you. Now…” he glanced at Hanji’s watch. “Go!” 

Scrambling is what he saw before his eyes. Scouts with clear panic in their eyes. There was also a lot of cursing but other than that everyone was focused. It was nice to see that everyone was taking this seriously. Obviously they’d all been taught how to put on their gear but probably not under a high pressure situations. These kids were really sweating bullets. His brow furrowed a bit for a moment. These brats… they all really wanted to be on his squad, didn’t they? Why?

He tore his eyes away from the scouts and moved them to Erwin who was damn near smiling ear to ear. 

Levi honestly didn’t understand… 

At about minute three he had his first scout beside him. At minute four he had nearly ten scouts and he moved away to start inspecting them. Belts were good. Not one twisted. Gear and blades… all perfect. He was rather impressed to be perfectly honest. Obviously there were some stragglers and he dismissed them. They could join someone else’s squad. It’s not as if they were kicked out but they seemed to take it rather hard all the same. But if you couldn’t even get your belts or gear on in under six minutes there was no hope. 

“Excellent work. I’m glad you can dress yourselves. We move on from here with actual drills. Consider it a race. Not one of you here is faster than me. And that’s fine. Just means if we’re ever chased I’m going to live. Some of you are likely more gifted or fluid with your gear. And if you’re not. That’s also fine. It’ll come in time. But I need natural flyers on my team. People that can keep up. We’ll be fighting together after all. If we do a formation and you’re behind everything goes bad.” 

It wasn’t just a speed run there was a real need for control and technique as well. The obstacle course he’d instructed the other’s setup was perfect. He also had Nanaba and Mike positioned in places to disqualify when need be and to keep an eye out for any kind of cheating. Mike’s eyes were almost as good as his nose and would easily catch anything interesting for good or bad. 

“I’ll show you how to do it. And then you all do it.” 

“But sir,” one of the scouts spoke up. “You already know how to do it. This will be our first time. Do we get a redo?” 

Levi let out a scoff. “I’ve never run it. I had it set up a certain way but I haven’t seen it. I told Mike and Nanaba what it needed to have and so it should have it. You don’t get a second run through the trees while being chased if you slam into one. If you’re complaining about fairness you’re already out. You’ve passed training. You’re not getting kicked out but I need people on my squad that I can trust and be able to keep up with me. I don’t particularly care how you feel about it. The fact that you get to watch me do it first is more than enough.” Now if the brats were done complaining… 

He hooked himself onto the first post and began soaring through the poles. There weren’t even any fake titans to hit. It was just maneuvers and slipping through seemingly impassible obstacles. You needed to be quick and fluid and use those techniques you learned. It was easy… to someone like him, of course it was. So he added a few style points, spinning and flipping simply because he could but to also see who would try and mimic to impress him. That wasn’t going to end well but a good way to weed out the big headed and weak. 

“Good time,” informed Hanji as he landed, ignoring the applause of the youngers. “Do you want them to get close to it? Did you giving it your all?” 

“Not really.” he admitted. “So yeah… if they can get through it they should be close.” The corporal rolled his shoulders a bit and grabbed the name list from her. “Alright, you all get back to where we were earlier so no one has any advantages of watching all their peers do it fifty or so times. Fairness was questioned right. “When you hear your name. Come up and start on Squad Leader Hanji’s mark.” 

And so it began. 

He and Hanji watched with rather bored expressions as scout after scout ended up failing though it was a rather spectacular failure. Some just slammed right into the poles. Other’s screamed. Some did try to add the flare that he had which was always the downfall of these kids. Hanji even cringed a couple times at some incredible crunches. 

“Maybe it’s too hard.” informed Erwin, stepping next to Levi. “Maybe I should have designed it…” 

“Then everyone would have passed.” Levi argued glancing up at the other, a faint smirk pulling at his lips especially when Erwin tossed him a look.  

“This one’s good tough…” murmured Hanji watching a blond soldier soar incredibly fast through the course. Nothing flashy. He was in perfect form with a decent speed that would get him through safely. He wasn’t terribly far behind Levi’s half assed flashy time either. He landed in front of them panting softly. “That was... “ he shook his head a bit. “ _ Intense _ .” 

“Congratulations. You’d be our first finisher.” Hanji smiled brightly. “What do you think Levi?” 

“We’ll know for sure on an actual mission. But not bad.” 

“Not bad…?” the blond repeated shocked that even though he was the only one to have made it thus far it only got a “not bad”. 

“That’s Levi speak for he liked it,” Hanji assured. “Welcome to squad Levi!” 

“Don’t call it that.” the smaller quickly answered. “What’s your name…?” 

“Erd Gin.” He said proudly, straightening up a bit. 

“Great. Take a break or watch the others… doesn’t matter.” 

There were a great many failures before another one made it through. This one had added some flair for sure and when she landed in front of them she threw her arms up in the air and jumped up and down. “That was awesome!! That was so cool.” 

Another girl, this one blond, made it through as well. She was far more technical with her technique and softer spoken than the other girl but not less gifted with the way she used her gear. 

And lastly a dark haired boy named Gunter who simply plowed through, nearly having some close calls but the way he was able to dodge high threats was quite remarkable. 

No one else was able to make it through. Just the four. 

“Then I guess this is your squad, Levi.” Hanji informed, looking down at the seated scouts. 

“We’ll see...” 

“What!?” The dark haired girl, named Shelly, demand.” There are more tests?” 

“No… but we’ll know for sure when we go out beyond the walls in a couple months time. For now you need to learn the ropes. And you’ll report to me daily after lessons. You’ll train with your fellow scouts and with me.” 

The girl sighed falling back on the grass. The others were much more compliant. To be on his team required a great amount of work. This was no walk in the park. 

“Wish there was a better way to test against titans than actually go outside the walls.” Hanji mused. “If only there was a way to capture test subjects.” 

“I’ll stop shitting before you manage to actually bring a live titan beyond the walls.” Levi mumbled, feeling tired after all this nonsense. 

Erwin cleared his throat so the conversation would clean itself up a bit. “Now that Levi has his elite soldiers it’s up to the rest of you to form your own teams. Hanji. Mike.” He informed. “Pick those that will best suit your area of expertise. “Mike, your job specifically is to be able to train other squad leaders. The more spread out we are during future missions are the higher are rates of success are and the lower the casualties. You’ve all been reading my plans going forward?” There was a mumbled “yes” from the four. “Good. This is what we’ll be passing on to these soldiers. But it needs to be tested out beyond the walls. Get them trained up in the next two months. In two months we begin progress to reclaim Wall Maria.”

The five that had survived the war made their way back to the fort to gather up some dinner. Hanji, Mike and Nanaba went to speak with all the new scouts while Levi decided to make a route for his office. He’d talked to all of them more than enough for one day. 

“Levi, hold on.” Erwin’s voice called after him before he got too far up the stairs. 

Without needing to be told he stopped in his tracks, glancing back at the blond. Erwin smiled at the other, those eyes surprisingly bright in the dim hall. 

“Follow me.” 

Levi moved over a bit to allow the blond past him and then faithfully followed behind, taking an interest in the food on his tray. Small portions but that was because food was going to be a bit of a problem for a little while longer.  He wasn’t paying too much attention to where he was being led until he heard a door close behind him. He blinked in surprise and looked around. 

“No shit. Is this your big ass room?” 

“It is.” 

“Not bad.” There was a decent sized bed and a fireplace, a table and a small couch too. “Commanders have it good I guess. I haven’t looked at my room yet. I keep falling asleep in your office.” 

“You should at least do that in  _ your _ own office.” Erwin chided, moving forward and setting his tray on the small table so he could remove his jacket and boots. 

“I guess…” Levi mumbled. “Probably should start doing work and shit.” 

“I know you never signed up for paperwork but you’ll find that it’s not that bad.” 

“I highly doubt that.” Scoffed Levi, setting his tray down and just plopping down on the couch. No point in undressing, he couldn’t imagine he’d be allowed to stay.

“You know…” Erwin began, taking a seat beside him. “I was very impressed with what I saw today. The way you spoke and took charge. You’ve come a long way, Levi.” 

“Yeah. No shit.” He said it in teasing, of course, and leaned down to stir his soup and also try and figure out what soup it might be. Looked… like water with a couple of veggies tossed in there for “flavor”. 

“I mean it though… I wasn’t sure how you’d take the task of finding a squad but you did remarkably well. You found people and hopefully they will work together with you for a very long time.” 

“We’ll see… I’m not holding my breath and I don’t want to get attached.” 

“Understandable…” Erwin noted. “But you understand why this is necessary?” 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded a bit, scooping up the peas that were in his soup and subtly moving them into Erwin’s. An action that didn’t go unnoticed but the blond remained silent about it all the same 

Silence took over them after that and they chose to eat instead of wasting more time on words. It wasn’t great food but it filled the stomach as well as it could. Food would eventually even out and meals would be a little bit better as time went on. Suffer in silence until then. 

Levi took a moment after eating to stretch a bit and pop his joints while Erwin finished up his meal. The tightness in his back reminded him of their massages and how it’d been awhile since they’d indulged in that kind of thing. With Erwin being the commander now and unbearably busy it would be very hard to find that kind of time again… Were those days over? Stolen kisses and… Levi’s brow furrowed a bit as he thought this over. Would nearly silent dinners be all they had going forward? And who knew how often this would be. Who knew how swamped with work Erwin would become. 

Would distance grow between them? He’d spent so much of his life beside Erwin. In his office and always following that shadow but now it couldn’t be that way… 

They weren’t a couple in the traditional sense for obvious reasons but… 

“Are you going to break up with me?” 

His words nearly caused the blond to choke on his food. “Levi.” the man began a bit exasperated. “What in the world are you saying?” 

“I mean… this is kinda it, right?” He glanced over at Erwin. “It was difficult when you weren’t commander but now it’ll be impossible. We’ll never see each other…” 

“Levi… being with someone and loving them doesn’t solely depend on how often you see them. Just because we see each other less doesn’t mean I’ll love you any less.” 

Levi glanced up, thinking about this. “But… that’s how it works.” 

“It’s not.” assured Erwin with a faint smile. 

“When my mom was gone I stopped being able to remember her… and--” 

“Levi.” Erwin cut in sharply, setting his soup bowl down and taking the younger’s face in his hands. “You stopped being able to remember your mom because it’s harder to remember things especially when we’re younger. But you never stopped loving her. That feeling in your heart… of knowing her and missing her, that never went away. And it’s not as if we’ll never see each other again. I’ll be in my office. Always in there. And you can come see me whenever you like. You don’t have to stay away. No matter the hour or day… this door is always open for you. It’s why I brought you here tonight. And days may go by where we don’t see each other. And that’s fine. There is an old saying, I’m sure you know it. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. The amount you see someone doesn’t determine the amount of love you feel for them. How I feel, it’s not going to change. Understood, little bird?” 

“I...  I think so.” He supposed he’d find out eventually… And what Erwin was saying, it made a good amount of sense. He was just anxious. They’d always been together through the years. If this was there last night together for a while… he wanted it to be good. Good for Erwin.

“Good.”

“Can… can I take care of you tonight?” 

The blond wasn’t sure what the other was talking about for certain until he felt Levi slide out of his hands and move himself onto the floor. “Levi, you don’t--” 

“You always say that… Because you’re worried about me remembering my past. All of  _ that _ , you told me it doesn’t matter anymore. So it doesn’t.” Levi moved the table back so he could squeeze between them better and get nice and comfortable between the blond’s legs. “So can I?” 

Erwin looked down at those near hypnotic silver eyes. He would be the first to admit he’d thought about this scenario often. But it never felt right to lead Levi into it for the very reasons that the raven haired male suggested. The past. It wasn’t right to still be fixated on something that happened nearly twenty years ago but it was for Levi’s sake. If the younger wasn’t worried about such things anymore than he shouldn’t be either. 

“If you so desire…” Erwin gave in, leaning back and allowing Levi to spread his legs. He was uncertain how far the younger intended to go. It was probably unwise to go all the way with so many new and young ears about. But who knew when they’d ever get a chance to do something like this again. Levi was right in some regards. Seeing each other would be difficult. There would be much fewer kisses and conversations. But he would think hard and find a way to make it work for Levi. He didn’t want the corporal to ever think they were drifting apart. 

The blond took in a deep breath as he felt Levi’s feather light touches around his groin. Quickly they were undoing the remaining and bothersome parts of his uniform before finally being able to get at the zipper of his pants. Great anticipation flooded through him. 

Should he feel ashamed by becoming excited because of the information he knew from Levi’s past?  _ The Devil’s Tongue.  _

It was well known even to certain members of the military that Levi had to do somewhat questionable things while running the underground, specifically to earn his way. And one of those things was using his mouth in unique ways. He’d never thought too much of it as a young man and had to sometimes have that sharp reminder occasionally that Levi had seen and done a great deal of things to still be alive today. But sitting here with his legs spread open and Levi between him, looking up with those bright silver eyes… the knowledge came in full force. 

Of course it had been well over a decade since Levi had done anything like that. Did one’s skill in that sort of area decrease as time went on? Did you become poor at a subject like that? 

He’d be a poor judge that much was certain as a single flick of Levi’s soft tongue on the tip of his member had him nearly instantly hardening. There were no snarky comments about that. Just dutiful motions with a skilled mouth followed by equally skilled hands. Bringing him pleasure was the only goal in Levi’s mind, not the time to be a smart ass it seemed. 

He was a larger man both in length and girth but Levi took what he could with great skill. What he couldn’t do, which was a great deal, was taken care of with his hands. His quick little tongue moved along every inch of him when it needed to to ensure nothing got too rough or painful due to the lack of lubrication. 

Not that Erwin had anything to base this off of but he’d say Levi was very good at the task at hand. But it wasn’t quite enough to push him over the edge. Heavens knew Levi was trying his hardest. Not the younger’s fault though he was purposely holding back a bit, not allowing the pleasure to take over just yet. 

“Levi.” 

The corporal allowed the thick member to slide off his tongue. “I’m trying…” he insisted, running a hand along his slightly swollen lips, a testament to how hard he was working. 

“I know. Stand up and take yours out.” 

“But--” 

“Come now Levi.” 

Surely the younger had just thought he’d take care of Erwin and be done with it. Flattering, truly. But he could be a bit of a greedy man from time to time and he just had to have Levi too. Nothing that required any penetration. Not tonight, but there were other ways. And he wasn’t about to let Levi do all the work while receiving nothing in return. That’s not how he liked to operate. 

Erwin watched carefully as Levi removed his boots and undid the belts around his form. Eventually managing to get to his pants. At this point he decided it was just better to remove the restraining white garment altogether. An excellent idea, the blond had to agree. 

Levi was unsurprisingly flaccid. He recalled that was how it was from when they did make love in the flower field. It was just how Levi’s body operated now. Easily rectified though, if he recalled correctly. 

Gently he tugged Levi closer to him, getting the other to place himself on his legs. Their genitals just brushing against each other.  It caused the younger to shiver a bit. _ Perfect.  _

With a gentle hand the blond pushed Levi a little closer to him, then licking the palm of his hand he managed to take hold of both their cocks. It was satisfying, the little physical stimulation Levi actually needed to get going. He could feel the other’s smaller member harden in his hand. And then he stroked them both. A satisfying feeling… more so than he thought it would be. And the corporal was responding well to it. 

Yes, having Levi beside him like this and getting pleasure as well would be what he needed to get him over the edge. Erwin wouldn’t doubt the younger’s ability to pleasure with his mouth. There was no mistaking it was truly a good experience but this was better. The experience was worlds better if you could share it with your lover. 

Levi’s member leaked what felt like a near endless amount of precum that helped keep things rather slick as he continued to stroke them off. The shaking and attempts at thrusting all felt very good against his own erection as well. This was exactly what he needed to help him over the edge. Levi. He  _ needed _ Levi. He needed to see those motions and feel them against his skin. He needed to hear those sounds. He needed the faint smell of sex in the air. He just… he just very much needed Levi. 

Yes… it would be hard for Levi now that they were spending so much time away from one another but it would be hard for him too. He cherished every moment they had had together and would miss that second shadow unbearably. He’d miss the lounging form on his couch in the office. He’d miss the quips and banter. And while it was in no way gone forever… it would still be difficult and hard to get through. But he’d absolutely meant what he’d said… the lack of contact with one another would not deteriorate their relationship. It would not waver or falter. It would stay the same. 

Again he pulled Levi closer, holding him tight to his chest as he moved his hand even faster against their members. It earned a deep moan from Levi, the other gripping his shirt and yanking on it roughly as his small form reached the edge and fell, hot release splattered onto his hand and his own member. A near intoxicating feeling… and Levi was still being pleasured despite being sensitive after release because his hand was still going, working on getting him off. Levi rocked wildly in his lap needing the friction to stop. Soon… soon… the more Levi moved against him the closer he got until finally… 

Erwin let out a deep and satisfied sound. They were both coated in a second wave of release and he immediately felt Levi’s hand on his, trying to pry his hand off his member. “Stop touching, holy shit.” he nearly begged. “Don’t touch anymore, please.” 

He could oblige a clearly overstimulated corporal quite easily. In hindsight the commander probably should have readjusted them after Levi’s release but the other helped so much in getting him off. Hopefully the younger didn’t mind too much.

Erwin did have to touch a little bit more in order to get them cleaned up and ready for the sheets. He’d allow Levi to stay here tonight, it didn’t seem right sending him off after having done something like this. But this was another one of those things that couldn’t happen too often. No one was likely to disturb him tomorrow, everyone being a bit too busy with the new recruits but it might happen someday in the future. And he and Levi were better off not being seen in bed with one another… It would raise all sorts of questions and it wasn’t exactly something he wanted to explain to the higher ups. Secrecy, as painful as it was, must always be in order when they were with one another. Or at least some act of subtly. 

Once he cleaned them up to Levi’s high standards they stripped off the rest of their uniforms and changed into something much comfortable. Erwin had actual sleepwear in here but Levi wasn’t so lucky. Though he suspected within the next few days he’d find some of the corporal’s clothing in unused drawers… he was still quite sneaky like that. For now… he gave Levi one of his older shirts.

The younger turned it over a bit before looking up at Erwin with a hard to read expression. “Do you remember?”

“Remember what?” Erwin questioned, pulling back the blankets so it’d be easy for Levi to climb in once he eventually decided to do that. 

“The first time we shared a bed together… I wore one of your shirts then too.” 

Ah yes… that had been a very long time ago. He’d caught a murderer. Beat him. Then allowed that person to share his bed. Fast forward to this moment… it was almost surreal how it had all turned out this way. 

“Try not to soil this one.” Erwin informed with a teasing smirk. 

“Well, since you told me not to.” Levi grumbled, sliding the shirt on, not needing to undo and redo the buttons. He’d rather just enjoy this rare moment than have their usual banter. He was too tired and felt especially drained after what Erwin did to him. The most intense handjob this world had ever seen, he’d swear on that inner statement. After all, his body was still shivering occasionally from what had been done to him.

One under the covers Levi instantly curled up at Erwin’s side feeling safe by the blond’s side. They’d never shared a bed before this, aside from this first meeting. They’d slept on the couch together and that night on the blanket in the field of blue flowers but never like this… It was comforting and brought back a lot of memories of the past. Not bad memories though… true they’d been trying but those two months with Erwin and Mike were when his life was really starting to turn around. He was grateful for everything and he’d never for a moment not been. 

But all those debts had been slowly cleared away by his service here. He was no longer felt like he was in a spot where he felt like he owed Erwin anything. He, of course, wanted to be there when the man needed him but repayment? They were past all of that… 

The past was far behind them and it was time to look forward. Erwin was commander. He had his own squad. In two months time they were going to make an attempt at reclaiming Wall Maria and should their attempts go well then humanity would have a better chance and they could keep going further. Every day Erwin would get a little closer at having his dreams come true. 

Someday soon… surely that goal was in sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finger guns and a wink to anyone still reading this story*


End file.
